<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cum tacent clamant by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829220">Cum tacent clamant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death (Or not?), Character Death, Earth-2, Fear of Death, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История, объясняющая, как Циско Рамон с Земли-2 превратился в криминального босса Ревёрба, и причём здесь Хартли Рэтевэй.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Hartley Rathaway, Earth-2 Ronnie Raymond/Earth-2 Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cum tacent clamant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан по первым двум сезонам сериала.</p><p>Есть иллюстрации от прекрасной Анянь:<br/><br/>(зеркало: https://i.imgur.com/cZdptjd.png )<br/><br/>(зеркало: https://i.imgur.com/2LfybEu.png )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хартли Рэтевэй приходит в себя в больнице. Голова раскалывается, это не похоже ни на что другое, испытанное ранее: словно тысячи голосов и шорохов одновременно врезались в уши, перебивая друг друга, непрерывно бормоча, то громко, то неразборчиво и на грани слышимости. Медсестра, утомлённая женщина в белом фартуке, рассказывает сухо и буднично:</p><p>— Несколько ушибов и сотрясение, мистер Рэтевэй, ничего страшного не…</p><p>Каждый звук её голоса разрывает, царапает, и Хартли шепотом просит говорить тише. Свет в палате приглушенный и белый, безжизненный, от него собственная кожа кажется холодной и чужой. Хартли делает глубокий вдох, чтобы справиться с подступающей паникой, и в лёгкие врывается провонявший лекарствами воздух.</p><p>Одиночная палата уютная и комфортная, никто не беспокоит. Едва медсестра уходит, Хартли пытается сосредоточиться на предшествующих событиях. Обычный будний день в «Меркури Лабс», перерыв, встреча с Циско в коридоре — легко обняться, поцеловать, пока никто не видел, и разойтись по своим рабочим местам. Для финальной сборки не хватило ещё одного умножителя напряжения, и Хартли спустился вниз, в складские помещения в подвале лаборатории, искал там среди множества коробок нужную, и вдруг потерял равновесие, схватился за металлический край стеллажа… И — сводит зубы от одного только воспоминания — в череп вонзился оглушительный резкий звук, от которого Хартли потерял сознание.</p><p>Вот, значит, как. Хартли осторожно поворачивает голову, стараясь разглядеть цифры на краю дисплея, закреплённого у кровати. Если верить дате и времени, то он был в отключке около пятнадцати часов.</p><p>Разум понемногу проясняется, и Хартли начинает мучиться от неизвестности. Пострадал ли кто-нибудь ещё? Что будут делать с испортившимся слухом? И почему не видно Циско?</p><p>Получить ответы на эти вопросы Хартли может только с приходом медсестры. Та сперва расспрашивает о состоянии и лишь потом недовольно соглашается поделиться информацией.</p><p>— Вам лучше не беспокоиться, мистер Рэтевэй, — повторяет она. — «Меркури Лабс» проведут внутреннее расследование, хотя ваш отец настаивает на вмешательстве полиции. Что? Боль в ушах?</p><p>На лице медсестры появляется беспокойство. Словно бабочка, она вьётся вокруг приборов, озадаченно на что-то смотрит, затем глядит поверх пациента:</p><p>— На всякий случай будет проведёно ещё одно сканирование, мистер Рэтевэй, это не больно…</p><p>Хартли не верит ни единому её слову, потому что каждый звук речи уже причиняет невыносимую боль.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Всего лишь небольшая травма органов слуха».</p><p>Хартли хочется кричать, и уже не от боли, а от злости. Небольшая травма? Серьёзно?! Он продолжает что-то говорить медсестре, пока та вводит ему шприц под кожу, и только когда всё вокруг начинает расплываться, Рэтевэй понимает: это была просто ещё одна ложь.</p><p>А в шприце было не просто успокоительное.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В следующий раз Хартли просыпается медленно, словно прорывается сквозь туман. Голова уже не раскалывается от множества шумов, хотя где-то далеко на грани слышимости ещё что-то перешёптывается, перекатываются слова и звуки, но уже не так больно.</p><p>У изголовья стоит та же медсестра, её улыбка уже более уверенная, а ответы на вопросы — более точные:</p><p>— Что с вами будет? Не волнуйтесь, вам уже поставили имплантаты, ваши родители об этом позаботились. Для наших вип-клиентов — всё самое лучшее! Скоро настройка завершится, и слышать будет легче. Циско Рамон? Да, он всё это время ждал… Нет, вы не можете с ним встретиться. Не сейчас. Вам стоит отдохнуть, мистер Рэтевэй.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Проходят два мерзких дня, полных раздражающей боли в висках и затылке, Хартли наконец-то дают воспользоваться телефоном и — о радость! — разрешают встретиться с Рамоном.</p><p>Циско, едва открыв дверь, рывком преодолевает расстояние от порога до кровати, осторожно берёт Хартли за руки, смотрит в глаза и тихо спрашивает:</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Тот слышит лёгкую дрожь его голосе — неуверенность и страх.</p><p>— Dum spiro, spero, — улыбается Хартли. — Голова ещё болит, но уже иду на поправку.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — Циско улыбается в ответ, осторожно наклоняется и легко касается губами его щеки.</p><p>— А ты? — теперь беспокойство ощущает сам Хартли. — Что за авария произошла?</p><p>— Я на крыше был, — фыркает Циско. — Возился со спиральной антенной. Никаких спецэффектов, только током дёрнуло, и всё; мы с тобой единственные, кто попал под раздачу этого скачка напряжения или ещё чего — меня теперь не впускают в тот корпус, там окопались серьёзные ребята…</p><p>Волнение Хартли лишь усиливается, потому что он видит: Циско нервничает. Пытается пошутить, отмахнуться, сделать из проблемы лёгкую неурядицу.</p><p>— Кстати, — вспоминает Циско, — тебе звонила Барбара, спрашивала, когда появишься.</p><p>Хартли несколько секунд вспоминает, кто это. Точно, Барбара. Та, что руководит его маленькой фирмой по разработке софта для научного оборудования и поисковых систем — в основном для компании родителей, но бывают и заказы со стороны.</p><p>— Я перезвоню ей, — обещает Хартли. — Я всё равно появлялся там не чаще раза в месяц.</p><p>— Тебе надо отдохнуть, Харт.</p><p>Тот негромко смеётся:</p><p>— Ты говоришь совсем как медсестра. Здесь можно умереть со скуки. Лучше расскажи, чего нового?</p><p>Циско начинает сбивчиво, но в процессе увлекается, вываливая кучу информации. Сестра мэра устраивает благотворительное шоу фигурного катания, «Уэйн Интерпрайзерс» и «Куинн Индастриаз» объявили о сотрудничестве, что ставит в невыгодное положение «ЛексКорп», только открывшую филиал в Централ-Сити; в городе обнаруживается какой-то фрик, утверждающий, что обладает сверхспособностями, но полиция повязала его вместе с подельником, уже неоднократно судимым Сингхом…</p><p>Теперь Хартли понимает, почему родителям не до него: у них свои проблемы, связанные с бизнесом, как обычно. Не то чтобы они любили Хартли раньше, но всё-таки даже после каминг-аута чета Рэтевэев, скрепя сердце, продолжала поддерживать связь со своим единственным сыном, тем более, тот основал свой небольшой бизнес, с которого имел достойный доход.</p><p>— В общем, мир продолжает крутиться, — подытоживает Рамон. — А когда тебя выпустят из больницы, можно будет поговорить с доктором МакГи. Ты на больничном, а я… Я просто… Знаешь, всё валилось из рук, и… В общем, я могу больше в «Меркури Лабс» не появляться, пока не докажу МакГи, что абсолютно адекватно воспринимаю реальность.</p><p>Циско невесело улыбается, но Хартли понимает, как это на самом деле больно. Теперь понятно, отчего эти волнение и неуверенность; и хочется как-то поддержать любимого, хоть и сложно подыскать слова. Хартли находит его ладонь, крепко сжимает в своей — и Циско вздрагивает.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Харт, — Циско бледнеет. — Просто… думаю, мне просто надо выйти на свежий воздух.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско Рамон ощутил всплеск энергии, словно шестым, седьмым и чёрт знает ещё каким чувством, и в тот момент увидел — словно наяву — вспышку молнии, озарившую всё вокруг, огромный научный комплекс, распадающийся во взрыве, и расходящуюся в стороны волну энергии. Это было так реально, что понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что на самом деле сейчас светит солнце, хотя он только что вдыхал свежий запах озона и чувствовал капли дождя на лице.</p><p>Когда Циско добрался до своего рабочего места, Хартли уже увозила скорая. Доктор МакГи отпустила Рамона до вечера, но и на следующий день никак не получалось сосредоточиться на вычислениях. В конце концов, Циско не заменил прежние параметры генератора на новые и едва не подорвал половину кабинета. Доктор МакГи лично вызвала провинившегося на весьма неприятный разговор, и теперь талантливый изобретатель Циско Рамон пребывал в неоплачиваемом отпуске.</p><p>Это не имеет значения, когда в голове бьётся лишь одна мысль — Харт, Харт, как он, что с ним? Хочется бросить всё, растолкать персонал, прорваться уже к Хартли... Вместо этого Циско ждёт и ждёт, бесконечно долго и тягуче, выпытывая из медсестёр и врачей крохи информации. Они, кажется, противоречат сами себе: состояние Хартли стабильное — срочно нужна операция, имплантаты не отторгаются — неизвестна природа травмы, взаимодействие установлено и скоро он придёт в себя, и — единственное, в чём согласны все врачи, доктора и медсёстры — нет, к Рэтевэю нельзя. Никак нельзя. Циско практически живёт в холле больницы, ест на ходу, и вся жизнь словно в полусне, в ожидании. Ещё несколько человек поступило в больницу с жалобами на что-то странное, и Циско гадает: что вызвало тот мираж? Стрессовая ситуация? Или что-то ещё? Реальность иногда начинает расплываться, но приходится держаться.</p><p>Увидев наконец Хартли, дотронувшись до него, Циско едва не плачет от радости, но начинает нервничать, сам толком не зная, почему. А потом Хартли касается, так нежно и тепло — и бросает в дрожь от видения жуткой чёрной тени, глухо шепчущей что-то и тянущей то ли руку, то ли лапу к сердцу Циско, сквозь кожу, плоть и рёбра...</p><p>И Циско просто сбегает. От недоумевающего Хартли, от собственного страха. Едет домой и впервые оказывается наедине с собой. Ни людей вокруг, ни шума — только бешеный стук собственного сердца.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На улице шумно, Хартли и не думал, что настолько: каждый чужой шаг отдаётся гулким эхом, визг тормозов слышен за три улицы, гудки, хлопанье дверей, музыка… Несмотря на желание взбунтоваться и заняться делами побыстрее, причина отсидеться дома становится очевидной, и едва Хартли отпускают из госпиталя, он мчится на их с Циско квартиру, по дороге набирая номер Барбары:</p><p>— Не знаю, когда смогу, — сообщает Хартли. — С меня взяли обещание провести дома в тишине несколько дней, пока имплантаты не подстроятся под уровень шума и моё восприятие.</p><p>Барбара смеётся:</p><p>— Окей, босс. Ты и раньше редко нас навещал, справимся.</p><p>Хартли кажется, что на самом деле она смеётся от облегчения — если бы с ним что-то случилось, бизнес отошёл бы родителям, а те быстро бы сделали его частью своей корпорации.</p><p>Может, Барбара вовсе не так меркантильна, а действительно беспокоится? Хартли не может с уверенностью сказать, так это или нет. Он так и не научился подпускать к себе людей, и лишь немногие сумели сблизиться с ним. И ближе всех — Циско Рамон.</p><p>Странно, что Циско не встретил его у порога госпиталя. Непонятно, но, быть может, у Циско тоже плохое самочувствие после того удара током? Чёрт его знает, Хартли старается не строить теорий, но всё равно к горлу подкатывает неприятное ощущение, шаг становится всё быстрее — лишь бы не мучиться неизвестностью.</p><p>Родители ни разу не пришли проведать сына, а Рамон успел потерять работу из-за беспокойства. Одно это говорит о том, что, точнее, кто сейчас важнее.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско потерял счёт времени, и даже смотря на часы, не может понять, что они показывают. Стрелки двигаются, часовой механизм щёлкает — тик-так, тик-так; но это всё пусто и бесполезно. Циско мерещится, что стрелок больше, чем три, что все они идут в разные стороны и с разной скоростью, что здесь — это не здесь, а сейчас — не сейчас.</p><p>Он не знает, сколько длится это его состояние. Когда жажда становится ощутимой, Циско идёт на кухню и пьёт воду, когда чувствует голод — бездумно готовит, благо, его кулинарный талант не позволяет испортить ни одно блюдо. Еда успевает остыть, когда Рамон вспоминает, что надо бы её ещё и съесть.</p><p>Шум открываемой двери застаёт его врасплох. Это Хартли — ну кто ещё это мог быть кроме него? — вернулся из больницы — а разве не надо было его встретить? — и теперь наконец-то дома.</p><p>— Циско!</p><p>Тот чувствует, что однозначно рад видеть Хартли, и это сладкое чувство топит все сомнения и недосказанность. Рамон счастлив, что чувствует хоть что-то кроме всепоглощающего безразличия и смятения, и одно это заставляет рвануться вперёд и обнять Хартли крепко-крепко, и только потом вспомнить, что тот едва выписался.</p><p>— Ох, — Циско отстраняется, — ты в порядке?</p><p>Хартли обнимает его в ответ, проводит ладонью по щеке, убирая тёмные растрепавшиеся пряди в сторону, и целует. В этой нежности можно раствориться; Боже, когда Циско только познакомился с ним, Рэтевэй казался надменным ублюдком, но кто бы знал, каким он может быть с теми, кого любит! Циско узнал. И сейчас, кажется, нет ничего более важного, чем наконец-то быть рядом.</p><p>— А ты как? — наконец задаёт Хартли встречный вопрос.</p><p>— В порядке, — мгновенно лжёт Циско. — Было муторно сперва, но… Слушай, это неважно, Харт, ты не представляешь, как тяжело находиться одному в этой квартире, я уже привык, что ты рядом, и…</p><p>Он уже начинает тараторить, и Рэтевэй сразу это замечает.</p><p>— Тс-с. Я тоже скучал.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Они обедают вместе. Сливочная паста с беконом, разогретая на плите, занимает на некоторое время, и Хартли успевает заметить, что Рамон всё время отвлекается на что-то, словно его беспокоит какая-то мысль. Хочется спросить, но вдруг это только усилит неприятное чувство? Лучше не волновать Циско лишний раз. Они вместе обсудят случившееся и решат, что делать дальше. Главное — не торопить события.</p><p>Разговора не получается, потому что Циско, едва убрав со стола, тянет Хартли в сторону дивана и целует, и Хартли понимает, насколько он скучал: по прикосновениям, по не стесняемому ничем контакту, по настоящей близости, по ощущению горячего дыхания на своей коже.</p><p>Он чувствует: Циско скучал тоже.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>После они так и лежат рядом, разгорячённые; кожа липкая от пота, но отстраниться сейчас невозможно. Циско шепчет что-то, и Хартли прижимается к нему, сонно потягиваясь. Циско вздрагивает, резко отдёргивает руку — как тогда в больнице — и отводит взгляд. Хартли не понимает, почему вдруг Рамон так себя ведёт, но видит в каждом движении любимого человека боль: в сжатых губах, в напряжённо сжатых пальцах, в нервно подрагивающих ресницах.</p><p>— Что происходит? — даже собственный голос кажется слишком громким.</p><p>Циско поднимает виноватый взгляд и говорит, глядя куда-то мимо Хартли:</p><p>— Я вижу то, чего никогда бы не хотел видеть, Харт.</p><p>Что делать, неясно, и Хартли садится рядом с Рамоном, осторожно приобнимает его за плечи и, стараясь придать голосу больше уверенности, обещает:</p><p>— Всё будет в порядке, Циско. Мы справимся.</p><p>Так начинаются худшие дни их жизни, превратившиеся в недели и месяцы кошмаров.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Я видел, как ты умираешь.</p><p>Циско произносит это холодно, спокойно и как-то очень буднично, но Хартли слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы поверить. Он протягивает руку, осторожно касаясь плеча Рамона:</p><p>— Всё будет в порядке, — шепчет Хартли мягко. — Это пройдёт.</p><p>Кошмары мучают Циско каждую ночь, он ворочается и не даёт уснуть Хартли, но намного хуже видения — сны наяву, после которых приходится подолгу успокаивать и напоминать, что это только миражи, обман. В оставшееся время Хартли пытается работать над нивелированием или хотя бы стабилизацией происходящего, но ему самому несладко — ушные имплантаты не спасают от множества слов и звуков, которые не хочется слышать, но приходится слушать постоянно. Циско то рвётся помогать, и тогда Рэтевэй радостно окунается в научные данные вместе с не уступающим ему по интеллекту напарником — как когда-то в «Меркури Лабс», — то срывается, начиная грезить неслучившимся.</p><p>— Это пройдёт, — повторяет Хартли, притягивая Циско к себе и осторожно обнимая.</p><p>С появлением проклятых мета-способностей совместная жизнь, отношения, планы на будущее — всё исчезло в кошмарах и непрерывном шуме. Хартли уже сам не верит в свои слова, но продолжает шептать «всё будет в порядке» и «это пройдёт», будто это действительно что-то изменит. По крайней мере, обычно это помогало Циско успокоиться.</p><p>— Я видел твою смерть, Харт, — тихо произносит тот, его голос ледяной и пугающий. — Ты умирал. И… и все умерли. Все вокруг уже умерли.</p><p>— Когда? — осторожно спрашивает Хартли. Видения имели пугающую тенденцию сбываться.</p><p>— В будущем, — глухо отвечает Циско, а затем его начинает трясти, и тогда Хартли крепче прижимает его к себе, осторожно поглаживая по голове, запуская пальцы в тёмные густые пряди, и думает о том, что, пусть в их отношениях не лучший период, связь всё ещё слишком крепка, чтобы разорвать её.</p><p>И, чем чёрт не шутит, может, когда-нибудь всё действительно наладится.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско перебрасывает из крайности в крайность, у него никак не выходит объяснить Хартли происходящее. И не происходящее. Мир вокруг полон мертвецов, каждый — мертвец, Харт — тоже мертвец; но он рядом и живой, и это сводит с ума, хотя Циско отчаянно пытается разобраться. Он видит вещи, которые не происходят — произойдут — происходили. И страшнее всего — чёрная тень, убивающая прикосновением, хрипло шепчущая…</p><p>Иногда мир предстаёт перед Циско в поразительной ясности, и тогда Рамон начинает улыбаться Хартли, заниматься домашними делами, читать новые научные статьи, ходить в магазин… Но это состояние не длится долго — яркие краски тускнеют, всё вокруг осыпается пеплом, и живые вновь обращаются призраками и тенями, а хриплый голос продолжает нашёптывать что-то. Тогда Циско забивается в угол, сжимаясь в комок отчаяния, и старается закрыться от всего, не видеть и не слышать. А потом приходит Хартли и мягко говорит что-то — слов не разобрать, но интонации успокаивают — и гладит по спине. Циско любит его, любит до безумия, любит далеко за пределами творящегося безумия, и оттого лишь больнее видеть, как Харт недосыпает, как хмурится с каждым днём всё больше; и несколько раз уже думалось — а не разойтись ли с ним? Для его же блага, чтобы не мучить его своим сумасшествием? Сбежать от него, пока не… Но даже мысль об этом ужасает, и Циско проклинает себя за слабость, но продолжает отчаянно держаться за Хартли.</p><p>Хартли — всё, что у него есть.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Намерение разобраться в причинах не покидает Хартли Рэтевэя ни на миг. Он успел вложить деньги в достаточно прибыльный бизнес, чтобы некоторое время не беспокоиться о доходах, и сейчас подходящий момент этим воспользоваться. Да, раз в месяц приходится проверять, как идут дела, но все отчёты, цифры и бухгалтерия доступны через интернет — всего-то надо зайти в рабочий аккаунт. Хартли иногда кажется, что теперь его жизнь сосредоточилась вокруг двух занятий: поиск причин появления мета-способностей и присмотр за Циско.</p><p>— Харт, — слышится с кухни, — тебе поджарить тосты?</p><p>— Я уже ужинал, — откликается тот.</p><p>— А сейчас время завтрака, — Циско заходит в комнату и останавливается рядом с рабочим столом Хартли. — Ты опять не спал всю ночь?</p><p>Рэтевэй морщится, снимает очки и прикрывает глаза. Каждый звук врезается в мозг, царапает изнутри череп, лишает желания что-либо делать, и хочется выть от боли.</p><p>— Рад, что тебе лучше, — вместо этого говорит Хартли.</p><p>Циско неуверенно улыбается в ответ:</p><p>— Вторые сутки без кошмарных видений, — хмыкает он. — Так себе достижение.</p><p>В руках у Циско дурацкая прихватка с мультяшными котиками, а с футболки скалится металлическая морда Бендера. Хартли поднимает взгляд выше, задерживаясь на пухлых губах Циско, и смотрит прямо в тёмные глаза.</p><p>— Можешь сварить кофе?</p><p>— Конечно, — Рамон буквально светится — ему приятно наконец-то чувствовать себя полезным. — Конечно, Харт, я мигом.</p><p>Через пятнадцать минут они сидят на кухне, и всё солнечно и хорошо. Хартли жуёт идеально поджаренные тосты — только Циско умеет поджарить их так аккуратно, чтобы тонкая корочка хрустела, но внутри хлеб остался нежно-мягким — и пьёт кофе, слушает беглую трепотню Циско, сквозь которую едва пробивается акцент, и ему кажется, что жизнь наконец-то приходит в норму.</p><p>— Я займусь посудой, — предлагает и одновременно просит Циско. Ему нужно что-то делать, чтобы возвращать себе ощущение реальности, и Хартли согласно кивает, протягивая пустую чашку из-под кофе.</p><p>Их пальцы соприкасаются — и Циско испуганно вздрагивает, замирая на мгновение и глядя куда-то вдаль, а его зрачки расширяются от ужаса. Чашка падает на пол и разбивается с мерзким звяканьем, но Хартли не замечает осколков, он тянется вперёд, обнимает Циско и гладит по спине, избегая прямого контакта, но стараясь согреть и успокоить. Чёрт возьми, нет! Нет, только не снова, только не сейчас! Хартли мысленно проклинает себя за попытку взять чашку из рук, за забывчивость и за то, что уже успел расслабиться, обнимает сжавшегося в комок Циско и шепчет ему всё те же слова: «всё хорошо», «всё будет в порядке». С каждым разом он всё меньше в это верит. Циско мелко дрожит, шумно всхлипывая, и это причиняет невыносимую боль — настолько реальную, что Хартли не сразу замечает впившийся в колено осколок чашки.</p><p>Позже, промывая порез, Хартли на мгновение задумывается о том, что всё происходящее достаточно легко прекратить, но тут же пугается собственных мыслей. Нет. Нет, чёрт возьми, он ещё не настолько отчаялся. Когда-нибудь всё наладится, не в этот раз, так в следующий. Как-то — сейчас кажется, что с того дня прошли годы — Циско нёс романтическую чушь о вечной, как звёзды, любви, а Рэтевей поправил его, напоминая, что звёзды не так уж и вечны. Рамон тогда улыбнулся в ответ и заявил, что нескольких миллиардов лет любви вполне достаточно. Так неужели какие-то два месяца могут испортить всё? Нет, Хартли этого не допустит. Он обязательно выяснит, что произошло, выяснит, в чём причина появления мета-людей, и точно приведёт Циско в норму. А пока Хартли будет заботиться о нём и не давать упасть в чёрную бездну безумия.</p><p>— Эй, — шепчет Хартли вечером, осторожно садясь рядом с Циско, уже второй час безуспешно пытающимся уснуть. — Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом.</p><p>Ему безумно хочется коснуться, погладить по щеке, убрать выбившиеся пряди и поцеловать — нежно, легко, просто чтобы успокоить. Но от любого касания мета-способность Циско опять может сработать, и поэтому у Хартли есть только слова.</p><p>— Спасибо, — глухо шепчет Циско в ответ, забившись под одеяло.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ради Хартли и ради себя Циско вновь пытается жить нормально. Брать на себя домашние обязанности, готовить еду — хоть чему-то полезному мать его научила — и помогать Хартли в его возне с данными. Но находиться рядом с Рэтевеем страшно — потому что хочется быть ближе. А Циско уже успел усвоить, что любой близкий контакт может стать причиной очередного ужасающего миража. Видения продолжают являться, но пока нет касаний — нет кошмара, а Циско очень не хочется видеть Хартли в своих проклятых приходах.</p><p>Раньше была надежда на то, что это прекратится. Что будет случаться реже — но вышло наоборот, становится лишь хуже. От собственных способностей не спрятаться нигде: стоя у прилавка в супермаркете, Рамон видит, как молодая женщина, выбирающая рядом морковь, превращается в чудовищное кровавое месиво. Но в этот раз Циско быстрее приходит в себя, и это радует — он надеется, что скоро эти кошмарные видения прекратятся. Хартли тоже так говорит, разве нет?</p><p>Когда он возвращается из магазина, то видит толпу возле дороги. Кровавое пятно на тротуаре, помятый корпус автомобиля — Рамону не надо смотреть, чтобы понять, что произошло. Он возвращается домой, начинает разбирать пакет с продуктами, а затем касается дверцы холодильника и вдруг отчётливо видит Хартли — избитого, со сломанными руками, едва живого, в непривычной для Рэтевэя чёрной одежде.</p><p>— Циско?</p><p>Настоящий Хартли стоит рядом и настороженно смотрит на него, целый и невредимый — только в глазах настороженность и утомлённость.</p><p>В этот момент Циско в полной мере осознаёт: все его видения — не мираж и не кошмар, а намного хуже. Это то, чего не выйдет избежать — не какая-то вероятность, а неотвратимое будущее.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что — нет? — тихо переспрашивает Хартли.</p><p>Циско поднимает на него взгляд, но видит мертвеца с кровавой раной на груди.</p><p>— Я не позволю.</p><p>— Не позволишь что?</p><p>Не удостаивая Рэтевэя ответом, Циско проходит мимо него — к своему рабочему столу, к которому не приближался уже несколько недель. Инструменты и запчасти покрыты пылью, но это не важно, главное — Циско знает, что не должен прятаться от своих способностей.</p><p>Возможно, это его единственный шанс спасти Хартли.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли страшно смотреть на того, кого он когда-то считал самым близким человеком: теперь это призрак, оборотень — то сосредоточенный учёный, то галлюцинирующий испуганный мальчишка, никогда не угадаешь. А теперь стало ещё хуже — Циско паяет что-то, собирает, иногда встаёт и уходит из дома, беря ключи от машины — Хартли не знает, куда, но когда Рамон возвращается, от его куртки всегда пахнет землёй и свежим деревом. Теперь они почти не контактируют, хотя утром Рэтевэя всё ещё ждут на кухне горячие тосты, одежда всегда закинута в стирку, а посуда помыта. Больше времени остаётся на поиск причины появления мета-людей, реже случаются приступы у Циско, но это не успокаивает Хартли, а только ещё больше беспокоит. Особенно — эти постоянные побеги неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем.</p><p>Однажды Хартли решается спросить:</p><p>— Что с твоей курткой? — задав один вопрос, он не может остановиться, его прорывает от беспокойства: — Что происходит? Куда ты уходишь?</p><p>Циско нервно стряхивает мелкие щепки с плеч, и неожиданно улыбается, самодовольно и непривычно вальяжно:</p><p>— Хочешь, покажу?</p><p>И всю дорогу Хартли как на иголках, никак не может отвести глаз от насмешливого изгиба губ.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско показывает — и его глаза светятся от гордости, а Хартли едва скрывает ужас, глядя на раздробленные звуковыми волнами стволы сосен. Циско уже не трясётся от страха, опасаясь способного нагрянуть в любой момент кошмара, он уверен — слишком уверен — в себе. Его способности открылись с другой стороны: уже не сбивающие с толку видения, а разрушительная сила.</p><p>— Гляди, — Циско гордо разворачивается к Хартли, указывая рукой на раскрошившиеся ошмётки деревьев, — теперь я могу управлять этим. Знаешь, — его глаза блестят, — этот проклятый мета-дар можно использовать, и…</p><p>Хартли слушает его и холодеет: человек перед ним кажется совсем чужим. Циско и раньше мог похвастаться изобретением или идеей, но его слова сейчас словно принадлежат кому-то другому.</p><p>— Нам надо изучить это, — Хартли наконец находится с ответом. — Такая сильная вибрация может влиять на твой организм…</p><p>— Да, — согласно кивает Циско. — Этот же принцип вызывает те галлюцинации.</p><p>Чёрт. Хартли очень надеялся, что Рамон об этом не вспомнит. Но это не имеет значения, главное — кажется, Циско оживает, начинает действовать. Может, это первый знак того, что скоро их отношения вернутся в привычное русло.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Теперь они работают вместе, как и раньше. Циско всё ещё избегает прикосновений к Хартли, но тот, похоже, уже смирился, и это немного ранит, но сейчас главное — работа над мета-способностями.</p><p>— А это что? — Циско кивает на два небольших устройства, похожих на сплюснутые цилиндры с проводами.</p><p>— А, — Рэтевей улыбается и поправляет очки, — анализирую те вибрации, что ты создаёшь. Это, конечно, нельзя использовать как оружие, но для исследования…</p><p>Циско не слышит его. Он застывает на несколько секунд, затем медленно поднимает взгляд на Хартли, смотрит внимательно — и только после этого кладёт прототип излучателя на место. Он не говорит вслух о том, что только что увидел: как Харт, его любимый Харт, снова умирает — израненный, в знакомой по предыдущим миражам чёрной тунике, теперь порванной и грязной, а те самые звуковые излучатели мерцают на его окровавленных ладонях, не в силах справиться с перегрузкой.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — спрашивает настоящий, нынешний Хартли, и Циско видится в этом вопросе нежелание слышать ответ.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Харт, — уверенно улыбается он. — Я просто думаю, что тебе стоит пока заняться кое-чем другим. Смотри, если эти очки перенастроить на частоту…</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли не может понять, в чём дело. Циско следит за каждым его действием, наблюдает за каждым шагом, а ещё постоянно вмешивается, если что-то ему не нравится. Стоит Рэтевэю включить телевизор, чтобы посмотреть новости, Циско переключает канал, а затем и вовсе выключает телевизор.</p><p>— Эй, — он улыбается, словно не сделал ничего особенного, — не стоит это смотреть. Там опять одна ерунда.</p><p>— Выступление мэра Снарта — не ерунда, — раздражённо замечает Хартли. — Я хочу знать, что происходит в городе. Тем более, во всех газетах пишут о терроре Зума, и я уверен, что его появление как-то связано с моей травмой и твоими мета-способностями.</p><p>Скулы Циско бледнеют при упоминании Зума, но Хартли не успевает об этом задуматься — Рамон за два шага оказывается почти вплотную к нему.</p><p>— Не надо лезть к Зуму, — глухо говорит Циско, и вот теперь происходящее начинает пугать по-настоящему — именно таким тоном произносят предупреждения о смерти.</p><p>Хартли напоминает себе, что ещё ничего не закончилось, что Циско всё ещё нужны забота и помощь, и, придавая голосу больше дружелюбия и тепла, миролюбиво соглашается:</p><p>— Ты прав. Лучше послушаем музыку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Но этот случай не единственный: Хартли замечает, что Циско тщательно ограждает его от любых новостей о творящемся в городе, не даёт работать над звуковыми усилителями и не подпускает слишком близко. Это неприятно, но Рэтевэй не возмущается: он считает, Циско надо свыкнуться со своими силами, и лучше всего дать ему управлять своим окружением. Если не хочет видеть новости — пусть не смотрит, не хочет совершенствовать усилители — что ж, может, он боится возможных разрушений, а то, что не даёт касаться — наверное, и вправду лучше сделать небольшую паузу, пока все эти видения не стабилизируются. Но контроль не ограничивается этими сторонами жизни.</p><p>— Откуда это? — Циско берёт со спинки кресла чёрную тунику с широким капюшоном, и в его голосе вновь это странное вибрирующее напряжение.</p><p>— Купил вчера, — Хартли внимательно следит за неожиданной реакцией Рамона. — Уже осень, и хочется одеться потеплее.</p><p>Он видит, как Циско расслабленно кладёт тунику обратно, но последовавшие за этим слова застают врасплох.</p><p>— Тебе не идёт чёрный, Харт. Слишком мрачно. Лучше сдай обратно, если сохранил чек.</p><p>Хартли недоуменно моргает, затем с возмущённым выдохом говорит, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно:</p><p>— Я буду носить то, что мне нравится. И я отлично знаю, что мне идёт.</p><p>Это звучит по-дурацки, сама ситуация дурацкая: боже мой, неужели они с Рамоном спорят из-за одежды? Подколки и шутки про гиковские футболки были в порядке вещей, но Циско никогда раньше не осуждал выбор Хартли, а даже наоборот. Так какого чёрта происходит?</p><p>Циско не отвечает, но на следующий день Хартли обнаруживает тунику выцветшей, словно её замочили в отбеливателе. Из принципа Хартли покупает себе вторую такую же, но прячет на дне ящика с одеждой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско именует своё изобретение «очки реверберации», оправдываясь тем, что это название временное, потом он уж точно придумает что-нибудь получше. Хартли наплевать, как эта штука называется, главное — чтобы всё вернулось на свои места. Правда, с каждым днём надежды на это всё меньше. Рамон продолжает быть то щемящим сердце любимым человеком, то превращается в чужака — подозрительного и властного, как будто сейчас идёт война, и только один Хартли об этом не знает.</p><p>Циско не даёт смотреть новости, но Рэтевэй перехватывает газеты по дороге в магазин, смотрит на городские экраны, когда ездит за новыми деталями, и старается собрать эти крупицы информации в цельную картину. То, что вырисовывается, Хартли не нравится: террор Зума — загадочного тёмного спидстера — усиливается, мета-люди творят беспредел, везде теперь датчики мета… Хартли вспоминает искорёженные стволы деревьев, сглатывает и старается не думать о тёмной стороне Циско. Но ещё больше его пугает то, что прежняя спокойная жизнь становится попросту невозможной. Рамон сидит дома и выходит куда-то только по ночам, и теперь Хартли знает, что виной тому вездесущие датчики, издающие мерзкий писк при появлении рядом мета-человека.</p><p>Осознание этого заставляет с ещё большим усердием работать над вопросом мета-способностей, и иногда к этому подключается Циско.</p><p>— У «Меркури Лабс» недостаточно данных, — вздыхает Хартли, — а у «СТАР Лабс» почти все исследования засекречены.</p><p>— Можно взломать систему, — хмурится Рамон. — Они единственные, кто исследовал тёмную материю настолько подробно.</p><p>Хартли долго смотрит на него, затем медленно произносит:</p><p>— Знаешь, я лучше попробую поискать ещё. Не стоит привлекать к себе внимание.</p><p>Циско задумчиво кивает и кладёт ладонь ему на плечо:</p><p>— Да, ты прав. Нужно просто хорошо поискать.</p><p>Прямого контакта нет, между плечом Хартли и пальцами Циско плотная ткань водолазки, но прикосновение греет, и Рэтевэй расслабляется, закрывает глаза и пытается забыть о том, что произошло за последние два месяца.</p><p>— Харт, — Циско наклоняется и шепчет, обдавая горячим дыханием, — Харт, всё будет хорошо. Я сделаю так, что всё будет хорошо.</p><p>И сквозь боль от невозможности коснуться по-настоящему Хартли начинает отчаянно и нелогично в это верить.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско экспериментирует со своими способностями, и с каждым разом всё страшнее, но зато крепнет чувство уверенности. Теперь он может управлять создаваемыми вибрациями более точно, а благодаря очкам реверберации — кстати, надо уже придумать что-то более крутое, но всё не до того — видения становятся намного чётче и яснее.</p><p>Эти видения только пугают. В чёрной тени узнаётся тёмный спидстер из новостей, наводящий страх на весь город, и Циско холодеет при мысли о том, что его будущее как-то связано с ним. Ещё страшнее за Харта — уж тот-то точно не должен пострадать, но стоит коснуться какой-то из его вещей, как случается очередной проклятый приход, и снова видится раненый Хартли, истекающий кровью Хартли или умирающий Хартли. Иногда видения бывают о другом — о тех мета-людях, что светятся в новостях; о ледяной девице и огненном существе — Циско их уже ненавидит; о неведомом жнеце с горящей косой, о каких-то других людях, которых Циско раньше никогда не видел, но не покидает ощущение жестокой безысходности. Иногда в кошмарах тёмная тень пронзает его своей рукой, словно ножом, и Циско не понимает, как это может происходить, но больно по-настоящему. Несколько раз, изменив настройки очков реверберации, Рамон наблюдает что-то, похожее на альтернативную вселенную — там другой Циско, другой Хартли — совсем не такой, чужой. Там другой спидстер. Но другие миры не нужны, сейчас главное — найти решение собственных проблем.</p><p>Сердце замирает каждый раз, когда что-то намекает на приближение того жуткого будущего, что Циско видел в своих кошмарах. Несмотря на все попытки изменить происходящее, всё больше и больше появляется знаков, и Циско уже не знает, получится ли у него хоть что-нибудь, но старается, отчаянно старается. Вынимает батарейки от пульта, отвлекает, не даёт читать газеты, старается поменьше выпускать на улицу — если бы не чёртовы «сигналки», то не отходил бы ни на миг, но для работы нужны детали, а заказать на дом можно далеко не всё.</p><p>Но каждый раз, когда Хартли не рядом, Циско остаётся наедине со своими призраками, и те от этого только крепнут.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли уже страшно возвращаться домой. Он уговаривает себя, что ему только кажется, но это не помогает: дома теперь тяжело, находящийся рядом, но отстраняющийся и превращающийся в незнакомца Циско, от которого исходит постоянное давление, лишь ухудшает дело. Хартли напоминает себе, что Рамон просто не в порядке из-за мета-способностей, что необходимо поддерживать его, делиться теплом… Ну или хотя бы просто помогать — ведь их травмы одного происхождения, и лучше держаться вместе.</p><p>Циско встречает его у порога, ощупывает взглядом и говорит, наблюдая за каждым движением, каждым жестом:</p><p>— Тебя долго не было.</p><p>— Всего лишь полчаса, — отвечает Хартли, пока Циско берёт у него из рук пакеты с продуктами и внимательно осматривает.</p><p>— Идти до магазина минут пять, — в сумке лишь то, что понадобится для ужина и завтрака. — Что-то случилось?</p><p>Хартли не отвечает. Он остановился прочитать свежий выпуск новостей, но это не то, что следует говорить Рамону — тот опять начнёт мрачнеть и раздражаться. Хартли почти физически ощущает напряжение, но ничего не говорит, лишь молча проходит в комнату и устало опускается на диван. Из него словно вытянули все эмоции — и новости, одна хуже другой, и изменения в любимом человеке.</p><p>Циско садится рядом и — Хартли вздрагивает — берёт его за руку, мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу.</p><p>— Харт, — голос Циско звучит ниже обычного, — Харт, я не хочу терять тебя.</p><p>Хартли не верится, что это происходит. Пока он, растерявшись, не решается даже шевельнуться, Циско прижимается губами к его губам и целует — тепло, глубоко и долго, словно хочет распробовать заново давно забытый вкус. Опомнившись, Хартли обнимает его, прижимает к себе и целует в ответ, и в голове звенит от радости, потому что его Циско рядом, здесь, и всё ещё может стать как раньше, и уже не думается обо всём плохом: нет ни Зума, ни мета-людей, ни видений, есть только он и Циско, и это упоительное чувство захлёстывает с головой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско старается сдерживать дрожь, и лишь запершись в ванной, сползает на пол, сжавшись и глотая выступившие слёзы. Он только что целовал Хартли, обнимал его, живого и тёплого, а перед глазами мелькали вспышки невозможно страшного будущего. На второй такой раз Циско не хватит, но, может, это убедит Хартли слушаться? Убедит, что Рамон делает всё правильно?</p><p>Успокоившись, Циско твёрдо решает — необходимо освоить свои способности как можно скорее. Ради них с Хартом, чёрт возьми. И чем лучше Циско будет понимать свои видения, тем больше шансов понять и предотвратить.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пока самое главное препятствие на пути к пониманию происходящего — это замки на архивах «СТАР Лабс». Циско решает разобраться с этой проблемой: его разрушительные силы всё лучше подчиняются ему. Нет-нет, Рамон не собирается идти напролом, он очень осторожен: рассчитывает время смены охранников, запоминает расположение камер слежения и тщательно выбирает время. И в ночь ограбления — чёрт возьми, это звучит так, будто совершается настоящее преступление, а не благое дело! — Циско чувствует себя полностью готовым.</p><p>То, что идти в охраняемую лабораторию было дурацкой идеей, Циско понимает в тот момент, когда срабатывает мета-сигнализация у проходящего мимо уборщика. Уборщика, чёрт возьми! Так некстати нацепивший на себя «сигналку» полотёр отделён от Рамона стеной, и Циско успевает метнуться в коридор, но уже воют сирены по всей лаборатории, и слышен топот охраны. И тогда Циско психует — закрывает глаза и представляет, что вокруг всё тот же сосновый лес, и надо только сосредоточиться, взмахнуть руками, и…</p><p>И перехватывает дыхание, а в следующую секунду он и вправду там — в том проклятом парке, судорожно глотает холодный воздух, а рядом в ворохе синих молний замирает тёмная тень.</p><p>— Ты берёшь на себя слишком много, — голос Зума низок и похож на речь нескольких людей одновременно — хор предсмертного хрипа.</p><p>Циско слышит и видит его — и в то же время вокруг пляшут тени, мир меняется, превращаясь в нечто совершенно незнакомое. Циско слышит имя, видит провода и вспышку молнии.</p><p>— Ты… — он шепчет против своей воли, — ты…</p><p>Зум в тот же миг оказывается рядом, и Рамон физически ощущает, как тот вибрирует с огромной скоростью.</p><p>— Ты не хочешь произносить это вслух, Франциско.</p><p>Эта насмешка отрезвляет, и мысли начинают нестись со скоростью, не уступающей, наверное, скорости спидстера. Зум понимает, что произошло. Зум знает об истинных причинах появления мета-людей, иначе бы не был настороже.</p><p>— Я хочу работать на тебя, — говорит Циско. — Но мне нужно кое-что взамен.</p><p>Смех Зума похож на скрежет металлических пластин, на треск костей — Циско успел услышать крики попавших под его удар охранников, и от одного воспоминания об этом начинает мутить.</p><p>— Это мне кое-что от тебя нужно, Франциско. И ты сделаешь всё, что я скажу.</p><p>Видения не отпускают, они мелькают ярким калейдоскопом, сменяя друг друга и накладываясь — как причудливая интерференция миражей, пресловутая реверберация. Тысячи не случившихся и случившихся реальностей.</p><p>— Ревёрб, — Циско смотрит прямо в глаза, похожие на два чёрных провала на маске Зума. — Зови меня Ревёрб.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли не может найти себе места от беспокойства, и когда Циско наконец возвращается домой, сразу бросается к нему, заглядывает в глаза, пытается понять, где тот пропадал.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Харт, — улыбается Рамон. — Смотри, что я достал.</p><p>В руках у него папки с грифами «СТАР Лабс», и Хартли одновременно испуган и восхищён.</p><p>— Где ты их взял? — голос предательски дрожит.</p><p>Циско то ли морщится, то ли ухмыляется, стаскивает с себя куртку и небрежно кидает на спинку дивана. От него пахнет лесом — неужели снова тренировался? Но тогда откуда документы?</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, — покровительственно улыбается Циско. — Не волнуйся, Харт, лучше взгляни на файлы.</p><p>Но Хартли не может не волноваться, он продолжает осматривать Рамона, видит грязный след на футболке и говорит:</p><p>— Раздевайся, ты весь промок. Ты что, по траве ползал?</p><p>За резкими фразами прячется паника — Хартли боится того, чего не понимает, а в этой ситуации он не понимает ничего. Но когда Циско отворачивается, снимая футболку, Рэтевей разворачивает его к себе, стараясь не замечать, как тот вздрагивает, и хмурится.</p><p>— Надо чем-то обработать, я сейчас принесу аптечку.</p><p>На животе у Циско наливается цветом синяк — длинная широкая линия, от резкого удара о перила или что-то подобное, кое-где поверх фиолетового пробиваются ссадины. Как только Хартли возвращается, кладя аптечку рядом с собой, Циско хватает его за руку.</p><p>— Не надо, Харт, — криво ухмыляется он. — Я сам. Ты пока посмотри на то, что я принёс.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли смотрит, читает и перечитывает. Эксперименты с тёмной материей, с ускорителем частиц — наконец-то после долгих безуспешных поисков в головоломке появляются недостающие элементы. Циско иногда оглядывается на его работу, но чаще занимается усовершенствованием своих очков. И продолжает исчезать по ночам.</p><p>Сложно понять, радует это или огорчает: исчезает нервозность, но появляется подозрительность, пропали приступы паники, зато усилился контроль. Теперь Хартли часто просыпается от того, что хлопает входная дверь — её уже давно следует починить, да вот только любой техник теперь таскает на себе миниатюрную «сигналку», — а затем Циско, стараясь ступать тише, проходит в гостиную и раскладывает диван.</p><p>— Куда ты уходишь по ночам? — Хартли старается говорить мягче.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Харт, — Рамон жарит тосты, рядом с ним в турке варится кофе.</p><p>— Ты уже говорил это, — Рэтевэй почти умоляет, неизвестность пугает похлеще любых фактов. — Циско, что происходит?</p><p>Тот сперва поднимает золотистые кусочки хлеба со сковородки и ловко перекладывает на тарелку, затем снимает турку с плиты, и только после этого поворачивается, подходит и наклоняется, чтобы его глаза были на одном уровне с взглядом сидящего за столом Хартли.</p><p>— Я обещал, что я не потеряю тебя, Харт, — его голос вновь звучит низко, обволакивающе и властно. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты остался жив.</p><p>Хартли не знает, что на это ответить — он испуган, растерян и он даже не представляет, кто этот человек, смотрящий сейчас на него. Не Циско. Кто-то более жестокий, мрачный и холодный, но выглядящий как его любимый — Циско Рамон.</p><p>— Сколько тостов тебе положить?</p><p>Хартли не сразу понимает вопрос, рассеянно отвечает, а в голове крутится непрерывно «Я видел твою смерть», «Я не потеряю тебя», «Чтобы ты остался жив». Значит, кошмары никуда не делись, и, похоже, свели Циско с ума.</p><p>Хартли отчётливо вспоминает искорёженные деревья и задумывается о заброшенном прототипе излучателя.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Зум впервые показывает Циско своё злодейское логово — потому что у любого злодея должно быть логово, — тот не скрывает досады.</p><p>— Вот как ты меня заметил.</p><p>Зум оставляет его вопрос без ответа, ведь и так ясно: секретная база тёмного спидстера находится возле того же леса, где Рамон тренировался использовать свою силу. И если тайное логово замаскировано хорошо, то Циско даже не думал о скрытности, слепо веря в то, что здесь никто его не найдёт.</p><p>— Что ты видишь? — хрипит миллион голосов в одном, и Циско касается незнакомых вещей, а затем, скрывая дрожь, рассказывает об этом страшнейшему существу на Земле.</p><p>— Что ты видишь? — и снова кошмар за кошмаром, и где-то в глубине души горделивое осознание того, что даже Зум не вездесущ, и знает не всё.</p><p>Зум не даёт коснуться себя напрямую, и Циско даже рад этому.</p><p>А затем получает первое задание.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Уничтожь, — бросает Зум и растворяется в синих молниях — теперь он может быть где угодно.</p><p>Циско готов кричать от отчаяния, но это бесполезно: тёмный спидстер не знает жалости, а его эго требует показать городу, что Зум — не злодей-одиночка, а самый настоящий хозяин города. И, чего таить, Циско самому хочется проверить, насколько улучшились его навыки. Рамон тщательно исследует свою цель, хотя слабо верит в то, что способен справиться — ему надо убить начальника охраны мэра Снарта, неуязвимого Мика Рори.</p><p>Единственная надежда Циско — это чёткий план. Циско прорабатывает его намного детальнее, чем своё неудавшееся вторжение в «СТАР Лабс», старается найти время, когда Мик не будет липнуть к своему боссу, когда будет без сопровождения — и, желательно, в вечернее время. Ночует Рори в доме Снарта, где на каждом углу «сигналки», но есть шанс поймать его на вечернем обходе территории — остальная охрана расставлена так, что остаётся одна-единственная слепая зона. И Циско пользуется этой возможностью, надеясь, что всё предусмотрел.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Он провалился. Он одолел Рори, убил его и не засветился на камерах наблюдения, но не оставляет чувство неудачи. Циско испугался и не успел вовремя отреагировать, он дал Мику атаковать себя и, что самое мерзкое, только прикончив противника, Циско понял — теперь назад дороги нет. Зум и раньше мог его шантажировать тем, что Рамон устроил в «СТАР Лабс», но с этой минуты мета-человек по прозвищу Ревёрб превратился в наёмного убийцу.</p><p>«Это никуда не годится», — думает Циско, шагая к дому. — «Надо найти кого-то, кто делал бы грязную работу за меня. Потому что, чёрт возьми, я не для этого ввязался в интриги Зума».</p><p>В окнах их с Рэтевэем квартиры горит свет. На миг сердце сжимает страх — неужели раскрыли, неужели там его поджидает отряд полицейских? Нет, не может быть. Они бы не смогли так быстро обнаружить его. Это просто Хартли. Просто Харт.</p><p>Каждый шаг по лестнице отзывается неприятным жжением в боку — именно туда успел ударить Рори, прежде чем Циско отшвырнул его звуковой волной. Голова начинает кружиться, и едва хватает сил, чтобы дойти до двери, вставить ключ в замок и осесть на пол. Уже сквозь пелену забытья пробивается обеспокоенный голос Хартли, но Циско слишком напуган, слишком утомлён, чтобы реагировать. Он чувствует тепло и наконец-то отключается.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли не знает, что и думать, когда слышит шорох за дверью, а затем — когда видит Циско с ожогом на боку, ловит его в последний момент и тащит до дивана, чтобы раздеть, промыть рану и обработать. Хартли машинально делает всё это, а в мыслях панически сменяют друг друга объяснения происходящему — одно страшнее другого.</p><p>Рамон приходит в себя через два часа, тихо стонет и тянется к обожжённому месту.</p><p>— Тс-с-с, — Хартли перехватывает его руку, — лучше не трогай.</p><p>Циско дёргается, широко распахнув глаза, его начинает бить дрожь, и Хартли мысленно чертыхается: он совсем забыл о проклятых галлюцинациях. Отстранившись, Рэтевэй кладёт руку на плечо — их снова разделяет ткань футболки — и шепчет:</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Циско. Всё в порядке. Я здесь.</p><p>Это срабатывает — Рамон успокаивается, фокусирует взгляд на Хартли и слабо улыбается:</p><p>— Ты здесь, Харт.</p><p>— Куда я от тебя денусь? — с тяжелым сердцем шутит тот. — Ты лучше скажи, что случилось?</p><p>Циско тут же мрачнеет:</p><p>— Ничего особенного. Не думай об этом.</p><p>— Но… — Хартли замолкает на полуслове. Он понимает, что не добьётся ничего.</p><p>Но он всё равно сидит рядом с Циско, пока тот не забывается беспокойным сном.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Утром Хартли сбегает за продуктами пораньше, оставив записку. Он успевает перехватить утренний выпуск новостей и жадно просматривает заголовки, сам не зная зачем. Террор Зума, открытие филиала «СТАР Лабс» в Кост-Сити, полицейские сводки, нападение на охрану мэра…</p><p>Хартли несколько раз перечитывает заметку об убийстве Мика Рори, затем аккуратно складывает газету в пакет с покупками. Он не знает, что происходит, но пытливый ум сам собой начинает строить версии, поэтому, едва перешагнув порог, Хартли торопливо скидывает обувь, идёт в гостиную, плюхается в кресло и осторожно расправляет новостной листок на нужной странице.</p><p>— Что это такое? — тихо спрашивает он.</p><p>Циско с тихим шипением выдыхает воздух, поворачиваясь, берёт газету в руки и читает. Его лицо кривится в ухмылке.</p><p>— Охранник мэра сдох, Харт. Чего здесь непонятного?</p><p>— Он был убит с применением звуковых волн, — голос Хартли звенит от напряжения. — Таких же, как создаваемые тобой.</p><p>Циско молчит, и это мучает сильнее всего. Если бы сказал, если бы начал оправдываться — как же Хартли хотелось поверить любому опровержению своих догадок, как же хотелось убедиться, что его Циско ни при чём, что это всё…</p><p>— Это всё Зум, да, — озвучивает свои сомнения Хартли. — Он тоже способен на что-то подобное… Да, Циско?</p><p>Тот сглатывает, опустив взгляд, но затем снова смотрит Рэтевэю прямо в глаза:</p><p>— Да, Харт. Это всё Зум.</p><p>Глядя, как Циско морщится, пытаясь встать, как с трудом идёт к своему рабочему столу, Хартли решает — он остановит Зума во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>Главное — сделать так, чтобы Циско этого не заметил.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Через два дня после позорной стычки с Рори Циско приползает к Зуму. Бок всё ещё болит, но тёмному спидстеру всё равно — ему нужны способности Ревёрба. Циско постепенно привыкает к этому имени, пробует, обкатывает его и сживается с ним. Из-за того, что Зум заставляет работать пророческий дар на пределе, Циско теперь легче переносить множество миражей подряд, он становится сильнее и выносливее — спасибо, чёрт-бы-тебя-побрал-Зум.</p><p>Но Циско ни на миг не забывает, зачем он здесь. Чтобы следить за Зумом, чтобы оберегать Хартли от ужасающего будущего, образ которого никак не желает исчезать. Ради Харта Циско готов сделать всё, что угодно, насколько хватит его способностей.</p><p>— Уничтожь, — скрежещет Зум, и на этот раз Циско точно знает, что не справится. </p><p>Раз Зум использует видения Ревёрба, так почему бы самому Ревёрбу не воспользоваться этим знанием? Циско надевает очки и сосредотачивается на той мета-парочке, о которой недавно собирал информацию ночной кошмар Централ-Сити. Огненный парень и ледяная девчонка. Нигде не засветились, но для Ревёрба нет секретов, если он очень хочет что-то разузнать. И Циско находит их: неуравновешенного огненного маньяка, шепчущего на два голоса, и отмороженную женщину, панически боящуюся собственных сил, но вынужденную постоянно их применять. Никто из них не хочет в тюрьму, никому из них не нравятся вездесущие «сигналки», и уговорить эти двоих на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество оказывается намного легче, чем Циско предполагал.</p><p>— Я могу дать вам информацию почти обо всём в этом городе, — говорит он. — И научить управлять своими способностями, чтобы не было таких досадных недоразумений, как у тебя, Кейтлин.</p><p>— Ненавижу это имя, — шипит та.</p><p>— А как тебя называть? — Рамон ухмыляется, хоть от её взгляда внутри всё сжимается. — Киллер Фрост?</p><p>Кейтлин истерично хихикает, но вдруг резко замолкает и абсолютно спокойно говорит:</p><p>— Почему бы и нет?</p><p>Действительно, почему бы и нет. Это всё начинает напоминать дурную комедию с супергероями, только никаких героев нет — есть лишь Зум и они трое, отчаянно пытающиеся выжить. Циско собирает для Ронни — теперь у него тоже есть кличка — стабилизатор, помогающий тому контролировать своё пламя. Но больше всего в их союзе Циско удивляет то, с какой лёгкостью он получил власть над двумя мета-людьми, каждый из которых был способен убить его. Информация — подлинная власть, понимает Циско, и теперь кроме этой власти у него есть ещё и сила.</p><p>Ревёрб справляется с этим заданием — под его руководством Киллер Фрост и Дезшторм непобедимы и неуловимы. Когда Зум указывает на следующую цель, в его голосе слышится… удовлетворение? Циско страшно думать о том, что он выполняет волю существа, держащего в страхе весь город, но выхода нет. Он принимает эту тьму, как необходимое зло ради того, чтобы можно было вернуться домой — к Хартли.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли уже почти привык, что Циско пропадает неведомо где. До него доходят слухи — шёпот соседей, разговоры на улице, радио-дебаты — о банде мета-людей, подчинённых Зума, и это лишь подстёгивает его работать над звуковыми усилителями. Рэтевэй знает, что способно сделать негативное мнение общественности, и не хочет, чтобы Циско потерял последний шанс на нормальную жизнь. Проклятый Зум со своими бандитами — первое, что приходит на ум при упоминании мета, и Хартли намерен это изменить: с работающими усилителями, он уверен, можно потягаться даже с тёмным спидстером.</p><p>Единственная проблема — сам Циско. Его взгляд становится болезненным, когда падает на прототип на столе Хартли, и тот понимает, что почему-то Рамону неприятна эта разработка. Но почему? Напоминает о собственных мета-способностях?</p><p>— Харт, — Циско прерывается и жадно пьёт молоко прямо из бутылки, он устал и выдохся после очередного пропадания неизвестно где — Хартли уже даже не спрашивает, где именно, — Харт, прекрати возиться с усилителями.</p><p>— Почему? — поднимает взгляд тот, продолжая разбирать замкнувший механизм. — Это безопасно.</p><p>Циско морщится и глухо произносит:</p><p>— Это не безопасно, Харт. Прекрати.</p><p>— Почему ты можешь рисковать своей жизнью, борясь с Зумом и его шайкой, а мне надо сидеть здесь и ждать? — Хартли встаёт и теперь смотрит на Циско сверху вниз — разница в росте незначительна, но это помогает обрести уверенность. — Почему я должен ничего не делать, пока ты…</p><p>— Пока я — что? — голос Циско снова низкий, и Хартли слышится угроза. — Сиди дома, Харт. Я сам со всём разберусь. У меня всё под контролем.</p><p>Рэтевэй сомневается, и тогда Циско делает шаг вперёд, оказавшись совсем близко.</p><p>— Харт, — его шепот тягучий и неспешный, от него бегут мурашки по коже, — Харт… Я не позволю никому забрать тебя у меня.</p><p>Он подаётся вперёд, и Хартли, растерявшись на миг, уже хочет как-то отреагировать — поцеловать или отстраниться, неважно, есть доля секунды на выбор. Но Циско резко сдаёт назад и властно улыбается:</p><p>— Всё будет в порядке, Харт.</p><p>Когда Хартли вновь возвращается к работе, вся высокотехнологичная начинка его усилителя испорчена. Это можно было сделать с помощью точно направленной вибрации, и поэтому даже не возникает вопросов, кто это сделал. Вопрос — зачем.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли продолжает работать над звуковыми усилителями, но теперь чутко прислушивается, не возвращается ли Циско. Это смущает — словно чужой в собственном доме, как будто научная работа — что-то постыдное; и Хартли намерен поговорить об этом, но каждый раз Циско ухитряется вывернуться, и либо молчит, либо отвечает ничего не значащими фразами. Короткие вылазки за продуктами и всем необходимым воспринимаются долгожданным глотком свежего воздуха, и это угнетает не меньше, чем осознание того, что Циско, возможно, сходит с ума. Хартли начинает бояться его, а это вовсе не похоже на правильные отношения.</p><p>— От тебя пахнет гарью, — замечает Хартли, когда Рамон опять возвращается под утро.</p><p>Циско скидывает куртку, кладёт очки реверберации на стол и тяжело идёт на кухню. Хартли идёт за ним, осторожно касается плеча и разворачивает к себе.</p><p>— Эй, — шепчет Хартли, — Циско, что случилось?</p><p>Тот отводит взгляд и молчит, но Хартли не отпускает, пока не становится ясно — ответа он так и не дождётся. Тогда Рэтевэй отстраняется, подходит к креслу и говорит тихо:</p><p>— Я думаю уехать на пару дней.</p><p>Циско реагирует мгновенно — замирает на секунду, затем рывком оказывается возле Хартли.</p><p>— Нет, Харт, — яростно шипит он, — нельзя. Тебе нельзя уезжать!</p><p>Хартли с удивлением понимает, что ожидал чего-то подобного.</p><p>— Ты душишь меня своим контролем, отталкиваешь недомолвками, — он видит боль на лице Циско, но пора уже разобраться. — Я не понимаю, что происходит. Расскажи мне всё, и тогда мы вместе с этим справимся. Или я уеду.</p><p>Циско кусает губы в замешательстве, но когда Рэтевэй заканчивает говорить, улыбается:</p><p>— Нет, Харт, — уверенно говорит он. — Ты никуда не уедешь. Я скорее ноги тебе сломаю, но ты останешься здесь, в безопасности.</p><p>Хартли холодеет, понимая, что Циско не шутит. И что здесь он никогда не будет в безопасности.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Имя Ревёрба уже на слуху: очередной мета-человек первым произносит эту кличку, и тогда Циско понимает, что такое власть. Даже не надо демонстрировать силу, чтобы тебя уважали — слухи бегут далеко впереди. Ревёрб ищет для Зума союзников — и для себя, возможно. Каждый найденный мета, услышав о тёмном спидстере, испытывает невероятный страх, зная, что отказ означает смерть. Ревёрб начинает осторожно прощупывать собранных им мета-людей, выясняя, кто из них готов пойти против Зума. Конечно, большинство из них здесь именно потому, что в курсе, как тёмный спидстер поступает с несогласными; а теперь по Централ-Сити ходит слух, что Зум умеет чуять мета-людей. Бред, естественно, но Ревёрб не собирается это опровергать. Лучше оставаться в тени, пока Зум собирает личную армию — и осторожно искать в этой армии возможных предателей.</p><p>В то же время Циско беспокоится о Хартли. Он разрывается от желания объяснить Рэтевэю всю серьёзность положения, но боится за него, хочет уберечь от тех ужасов, с которыми сталкивается каждую ночь.</p><p>— Харт, — Циско лежит на диване, положив голову на колени читающего статью «СТАР Лабс» Хартли, — помнишь, ты играл на флейте?</p><p>— Я уже давно бросил, — рассеянно отзывается тот.</p><p>Циско замечает, как Хартли напрягается при звуках его голоса, и это ранит. Но гораздо важнее, убеждает себя Рамон, держать Хартли в безопасном месте. Здесь, пока Циско придумывает способ одолеть тёмного спидстера, никто не сможет навредить Хартли.</p><p>Только вот проклятые видения не исчезают, и Циско принимается вспоминать, что же было до появления мета-способностей. Все эти совместные вечера, просмотр фильмов, объятия и прочие нормальные вещи кажутся очень далёкими и ненастоящими.</p><p>Но ради них, ради того, кто подарил это счастье, ради любимого и бесконечно ценного Хартли можно сразиться с любым чудовищем.</p><p>Циско начинает прорабатывать план убийства Зума.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ещё раз.</p><p>Неумолимый глухой голос заставляет подчиниться, и Циско вновь хватается за принесённый Зумом предмет — обычный карандаш с пометкой «СТАР Лабс». Но способности не хотят работать нормально, что-то мешает, и тогда Рамона озаряет.</p><p>— Я знаю, — шепчет он, снимая очки и меняя в настройках частоту, — я знаю, я уже делал…</p><p>— Что ты видел, — Зум тут же оказывается рядом, возвышаясь над Циско, — расскажи мне.</p><p>И тот рассказывает, сначала сбивчиво и торопливо, затем всё увереннее. О других Кейтлин и Ронни, о других Хартли и Циско, о докторе Уэллсе, об Алом спидстере… Зум слушает, даже не размывается в пространстве, как обычно. И, когда Рамон замолкает, тёмный спидстер глухо хмыкает.</p><p>— Неплохо, — и добавляет тише, его голос вибрирует от силы скорости: — Ты получил ещё немного времени.</p><p>Ладонь Зума резко входит в грудную клетку Циско, и тот жмурится, ожидая боли, но ничего не чувствует.</p><p>— Это последний раз, когда ты ослушался меня, — гудит голос спидстера в ушах, словно ураганный ветер. — И не думай, что первым умрёшь именно ты.</p><p>Ревёрб открывает глаза, смотрит прямо в ужасающую маску Зума.</p><p>— Я понял, — бормочет он, — понял. Я больше никогда не совершу подобной ошибки.</p><p>В следующее мгновение Циско падает на пол, жадно вдыхая холодный ночной воздух, а Зум исчезает с яркой вспышкой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли работает над усилителями звука в спешке, чутко реагируя на звуки с лестничной клетки. Сверхчувствительный слух теперь помогает прятать вовремя все детали в ящик стола — кто бы мог подумать, что придётся таиться от любимого человека? Хартли лелеет безумную надежду, что с исчезновением Зума всё ещё может вернуться в норму. Он думает, что понял причину страхов Циско — что Зум выйдет на след их обоих, а из криминальных хроник Хартли знал, что случается с мета-людьми, не желающими сотрудничать с тёмным спидстером. Циско бы не стал связываться с таким опасным психом, в этом Рэтевэй уверен. Значит, дело в страхе? Но с усовершенствованными звуковыми усилителями Хартли чувствует себя сильнее.</p><p>Заслышав знакомый ритм шагов, Хартли торопливо убирает усилители в ящик, захлопывает его, а затем садится на диван и хватает первую попавшуюся страницу отчёта самого Гаррисона Уэллса — как бы хотелось ознакомиться с его трудами в другой обстановке и других условиях!</p><p>Циско вваливается в квартиру и никак не может повесить куртку на место — его руки дрожат. Хартли не слышит щелчка замка и напоминает:</p><p>— Запри дверь.</p><p>Рамон игнорирует его слова, проходит в комнату прямо в ботинках и садится рядом, обнимая и прижимая к себе. Хартли растерян, он уже давно не получал подобных знаков внимания, и это одновременно радует и настораживает.</p><p>— Может, стоит запереть дверь, — осторожно напоминает он.</p><p>— Зума это не остановит, — шепчет Циско, — Зума ничто не остановит.</p><p>Он дышит часто, словно бежал всю дорогу до дома, его вновь трясёт, и тогда Хартли осторожно снимает светящиеся очки и, убрав растрепавшиеся волосы назад, нежно касается губами лба Циско. Тот на миг расслабляется, но тут же замирает, его скулы бледнеют и Хартли уже жалеет, что проявил инициативу.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.</p><p>Циско медленно выдыхает, затем отпускает Хартли и нервно улыбается:</p><p>— Ничего, Харт. Пока ничего не случилось.</p><p>— Я думаю, что…</p><p>— Нет, — останавливает его Циско. — Не надо. Просто поменьше выходи на улицу. Я сумею защитить нас.</p><p>Хартли понимает, что в таком состоянии Рамону самому может потребоваться защита. И, кажется, Хартли знает, что можно для этого сделать.</p><p>Он едва дожидается очередной ночи, чтобы продолжить монтировать усилители в специальные перчатки. Будь Циско прежним, он бы оценил дизайн, да он бы в восторге был от того, как круто выглядело это оружие, но сейчас этого Циско нет.</p><p>Хартли хотя бы постарается спасти то, что от него осталось.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско продолжает осторожно изучать Зума. Несколько мета-людей, проявлявших недовольство тиранией тёмного спидстера, были найдены мёртвыми с повреждениями внутренних органов. Циско понимает, что жив лишь потому, что полезен, потому что его способности уникальны и незаменимы. По крайней мере, пока.</p><p>Зум тем временем начинает какую-то масштабную операцию, связанную с другой Землёй, и Ревёрбу отведена одна из главных ролей в сборе информации. Видений столько, что Циско уже едва может говорить, а Зум требует всё больше и больше, сводя с ума. Циско терпит и старается держаться — ради Хартли. Сводит зубы от одной мысли о том, что Зум может в любой момент убить самого ценного человека в его жизни.</p><p>Циско начинают бесить Кейтлин и Ронни — они уже неплохо устроились, и теперь и дня не проходит без их воркований, милых обсуждений убийств и грабежей. Эти двое словно олицетворяют то, чего у Ревёрба никогда не будет — счастливую жизнь с любимым человеком. Подумав об этом, Циско ужасается: неужели он перечеркивает всё, что было между ним и Хартли? Неужели он потерял всякую надежду? Рамон уговаривает себя не думать об этом.</p><p>Дома всё тихо — подозрительно тихо, но Циско слишком устаёт, чтобы выяснять, что происходит. Ему хватает просто обнять Хартли, вдохнуть его запах — тёплый, с острыми нотками одеколона, привычный и любимый — и завалиться спать. Иногда приходится менять детали в очках реверберации, и тогда Циско не высыпается, постоянно ходит на кухню за кофе, стараясь двигаться тише, чтобы не разбудить Хартли. Волосы Циско теперь убирает назад, как у актёра в каком-то азиатском фильме — иначе неудобно носить очки. Хартли удивлённо смотрит, но не говорит ни слова, и это неожиданно задевает, но Рамон терпит.</p><p>Уж лучше обиженно молчащий Хартли, чем Хартли с дырой в груди.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Закончив работать над перчатками с усилителями, Хартли начинает думать о дальнейших действиях. Информационная изоляция, в которой его оставляет Циско, мешает, но свою первую цель Рэтевэй видит отчётливо — это Гаррисон Уэллс.</p><p>Хартли кладёт в сумку звуковые усилители, но надевать не спешит — это лишь мера предосторожности на случай… Хартли сам не знает, что может случиться, но так спокойнее.</p><p>В «СТАР Лабс» Хартли пускают только после длительных проверок, и лишь когда звучат данные из закрытых архивов, его удостаивают вниманием.</p><p>— Нет, — хмурится Уэллс, — я не имею к этому отношения.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Нет. Это всё домыслы, и… Юноша, скажите-ка, откуда у вас такая информация?</p><p>Хартли затыкается и больше не произносит ни слова, даже не возмущается, когда его выводят из здания лаборатории. Он начинает понимать, почему Циско пытался решить все проблемы собственноручно. Что ж, Рэтевэй тоже не так прост, как кажется Рамону и Уэллсу.</p><p>Хартли думает, не написать ли о происходящем Тине МакГи из «Меркури Лабс», но одёргивает себя: его все ещё считают предателем после внезапного ухода, а директор ясно дала понять, что не потерпит присутствия Хартли и Циско, если они надумают покинуть лабораторию.</p><p>Значит, законного пути нет. Остаётся только — и Хартли грустно усмехается этой мысли — стать очередным «мстителем».</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Но все планы портит его же неосмотрительность: забытые в сумке перчатки находит Циско. Хартли не успевает ничего сказать или сделать, когда усилители рассыпаются в пыль в руках Циско.</p><p>— Ты что творишь? — не выдерживает Хартли. — Знаешь, сколько я их делал?!</p><p>— Я говорил тебе, — Циско тянет слова, снова звучащие глухо и угрожающе, — не трогать их! Я предупреждал!</p><p>Звуковой волной Хартли отшвыривает назад, он падает, больно ударяясь об угол кресла, и перед глазами скачут алые пятна, в голове лишь одна мысль — лишь бы не сотрясение. Циско тут же бледнеет, подлетает к нему и помогает подняться.</p><p>— Прости, Харт, — бормочет он, — но я предупреждал… Я же говорил тебе…</p><p>Тот щурится — без очков всё размывается, но на лице Рамона отчётливо видно беспокойство — и ни капли угрызений совести.</p><p>— Я сам, — Хартли осторожно поднимается, держась за стену. — Мне нужно прилечь.</p><p>Циско приносит ему воды, старается проявлять заботу, но за всем этим чувствуется что-то ещё, что-то тёмное и незнакомое. Циско тихо спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты ведь больше не ослушаешься меня? Я хочу, чтобы всё было хорошо, Харт, но ты должен меня слушаться.</p><p>Хартли плотно сжимает губы и кивает, думая о том, что теперь придётся действовать намного осторожнее.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда головокружение проходит, Хартли осторожно встаёт и идёт на кухню. Циско уже нет дома, и страшно думать о том, где тот сейчас. Хартли и не думает. Он заваривает себе крепкий чай, щедро добавляет сахара и пьёт, стараясь не зацикливаться на мерзком вкусе. Этого хватает, чтобы прекратилась тошнота и появился аппетит.</p><p>Заставив себя поесть, Хартли возвращается к рабочему столу и бездумно смотрит на то, что осталось от перчаток. Это не конец, говорит он себе, это просто задержка в плане. Если изловчиться, то Циско ничего не заметит, главное — не торопиться, как бы ни хотелось. Хартли начинает думать, что перчатки с усилителями — защита в первую очередь от безумия его бывшего возлюбленного.</p><p>Циско некоторое время продолжает наблюдать за Рэтевеем, но тот ведёт себя примерно, ничем не выдавая своих планов. И, наконец, наступает момент, когда Рамону срочно нужны какие-то детали для своих очков реверберации, и он просит Хартли съездить за ними днём. Тот с удовольствием — для него счастье вырваться на свободу хоть ненадолго — соглашается, и не забывает взять в магазине ещё кое-что — для себя. Пока тощий мальчишка, помощник продавца, собирает заказ, Хартли осторожно расспрашивает владельца магазина о происходящем в городе. Тот не жалеет крепких слов, рассказывая про новые нападения мета-людей, про сплотившиеся криминальные группировки и про то, что полиция бессильна против «проклятых мета».</p><p>— Всех им сразу следовало шеи посворачивать, — припечатывает он.</p><p>Хартли с деланной вежливостью кивает, понимая причину таких страхов. Любой, кто видел безумный взгляд Циско Рамона, тоже бы согласился. Но это не значит, что Хартли готов сдаться и предать Циско, вовсе нет. Хартли будет до последнего пытаться его спасти.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли ищет удобную одежду для своих вылазок, пока Циско нет дома. В поисках крепкой обуви он достаёт из шкафа коробку с высокими чёрными сапогами на шнуровке, со времён первого курса ни разу не надетыми. Хартли долго держит их в руках, предаваясь воспоминаниям — где-то в то время они с Циско начали общаться. Тот тогда был абсолютно гикнутым фанатом науки и идиотских сериалов, впрочем, он таким и оставался — до проклятой катастрофы. Сам Рэтевэй был закрытым аутсайдером, одевался во всё черное и старательно изображал плохого парня. Так было проще всего держать дистанцию, но с Циско это не сработало.</p><p>Сапоги оказываются Хартли впору, и тот убирает их обратно в шкаф, чтобы не лежали на виду. Это неправильно — прятаться в собственном доме. Циско ведёт себя неправильно, и Рэтевэй очень старается его понять, поставить себя на его место. Как бы вёл себя сам Хартли, если бы узнал о подстерегающей Циско смертельной опасности? Наверняка не так яростно, но жуткие видения способны разрушить и более крепкую психику.</p><p>Хартли понимает, что им движет больше жалость, чем любовь, но он просто не может бросить Циско — уже физически не может, ведь с того станется действительно сломать Хартли ноги. В лучшем случае. Поэтому Хартли выжидает и действует постепенно, коротая дни и ночи в изучении информации из «СТАР Лабс» и сводок новостей, которые удаётся перехватить.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско не теряет времени даром. У него теперь везде есть свои люди, которым известно о Ревёрбе лишь то, что тот знает всё — и работает на Зума. Циско уверен — появись сейчас другой мета с похожими способностями, ему не жить: тёмному спидстеру удобно иметь в своём распоряжении именно Ревёрба, уже сложившегося, натренированного и с известной Зуму слабостью. Хартли.</p><p>После той внезапной вспышки Циско сложно подступиться к Хартли, и это понятно — тот ведь даже не представляет, насколько всё на самом деле серьёзно. А если Харт решит взаправду воевать с Зумом... Нет, никаких шансов. Из сложившейся ситуации нет выхода, но пока Хартли жив, всё будет в порядке. А уж об этом Циско позаботится.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Зум готовит городу что-то ужасное, и теперь Ревёрбу приходится задействовать свои способности почти непрерывно. Одна реальность начинает наслаиваться на другую, и приходится тщательно контролировать свои мысли, чтобы не потеряться. Якорем удерживает от безумия мысль о том, что без него Хартли будет мёртв, и, приходя домой, Циско каждый раз находит Рэтевэя — на кухне, на диване, за столом — и прижимает к себе, вдыхая запах, ощущая тепло, напоминая себе, что вот он — человек, ради которого Циско падает во тьму, быть может, безвозвратно. И в то же время присутствие Хартли доказывает, что Рамон не такой, как все те отчаявшиеся слабаки или одержимые психопаты, с которыми приходится работать. Харт здесь, жив и здоров, а значит, всё это — Ревёрб, погружения в чужую реальность, убийства — не зря. Всё ради Хартли.</p><p>Циско приходится противостоять полиции Централ-Сити. Это нелегко, потому что они — многоуровневая организация с множеством тактиков и стратегов, а Ревёрб — один над своей «бандой». Конечно, Киллер Фрост и Дезшторм — Циско уже почти привык к этим именам — помогают в разработке планов и всегда готовы лично выступить против полицейских, но этого всё ещё мало. Выручает лишь то, что на стороне Зума достаточно мета-людей, и, конечно, пророческий дар, будь он проклят. Офицеры, небось, головы ломают, как это все их облавы пролетают мимо, а вот расслабившиеся патрули попадают точнёхонько в засаду. Смеха ради, Циско запустил парочку слухов, и сам поразился, насколько быстро они разошлись. Истину знали только Зум и сам Рамон, остальные считали, что у Ревёрба лишь атакующие способности — звуковые волны. О видениях Циско не распространялся, просто говорил, что знает. И ему верили, даже не спрашивая.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли осторожно залезает в полицейские архивы, стараясь не оставлять следов. Он узнаёт оттуда немногое: полиция и сама либо недоумевает, либо не может ничего сделать с мета-людьми. Хартли усмехается: он испытывает то же по отношению к Циско.</p><p>Тот становится всё страннее и страннее. В какой-то момент перестаёт готовить и помогать с работой по дому — разве что вещи свои в стирку закидывает. Приходит домой всё ближе к утру, и Хартли уже боится, что какой-нибудь ранний прохожий с «сигналкой» раскроет их секрет. А ещё у Циско странные перепады настроения, которые Хартли никак не может объяснить. Большую часть времени Циско хмурится, молчит или спит, но иногда словно возвращается назад, начинает улыбаться и пытаться быть милым. Именно пытаться — в глазах Циско всё равно видна сосредоточенная отстранённость, будто он одновременно решает сложнейшие уравнения.</p><p>Один раз Хартли забывается и, доставая из холодильника замороженную смесь овощей на завтрак, спрашивает громко, нагреть ли порцию для Циско, но тут же одёргивает себя: нет, Рамон только что упал на диван, даже не снимая обуви, и наверняка уже спит. Не стоит шуметь, лучше потратить это время на что-нибудь полезное. Хартли закрывает дверцу холодильника, когда слышит шорох шагов.</p><p>— Я сам.</p><p>Циско почти шепчет это, впиваясь взглядом в Рэтевэя, и тот машинально отступает на шаг назад. Края губ Циско болезненно дёргаются, но он ничего больше не говорит, начинает разогревать овощи: не в микроволновке, а на плите, добавляя специи. Хартли наблюдает за ним, вдыхая аромат свежеприготовленного рагу, и не знает, что сказать. Тишина кажется такой уютной, но очень хрупкой, и страшно разрушить иллюзию того, что всё в порядке.</p><p>Во время еды Циско неотрывно наблюдает за Хартли, и тот чувствует себя неловко. Но, когда Рамон ложится обратно на диван и уже впадает в дрёму, Хартли тянется поправить одеяло — и едва успевает увернуться от звукового удара.</p><p>— Прости, Харт, — бормочет Циско утомлённо, — я просто не ожидал.</p><p>Под глазами у него тёмные пятна, движения замедленные — может, только поэтому Хартли повезло уклониться.</p><p>— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — вздыхает Рэтевэй. — А пока спи.</p><p>Конечно же, они не поговорили.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Зум отдаёт очередной приказ, Циско ловит себя на том, что задача ему интересна. Он достаточно работал на тёмного спидстера, но впервые не ощутил никаких моральных терзаний по поводу этого. Может, потому что всё было ради Хартли? Или потому что он привык к роли криминального гения, и теперь начинает наслаждаться ею?</p><p>Циско старается не думать об этом. Тем более, Зуму нужно лишь научное оборудование, в этот раз никаких убийств. Очевидно, сам тёмный спидстер выкрасть хрупкую технику не сможет — после полученных на высокой скорости повреждений она будет бесполезна, да и планы свои раскрывать Зум пока не желает. Поэтому Ревёрб планирует серию налётов на «Меркури Лабс» и «СТАР Лабс», позволяющих точно собрать всё необходимое, но при этом отвлечь внимание от истинной сути происходящего. Осознание того, что приходится соревноваться в сообразительности со всей полицией Централ-Сити, лишь возбуждает. Игра, которую он ведёт, слишком сложная и опасная, но Циско не может не наслаждаться ощущением действия и предвкушением победы.</p><p>Обе лаборатории хорошо защищены, но для Ревёрба это не проблема. Он посылает туда самых сильных — Киллер Фрост и Дезшторма, иногда добавляя к их дуэту других мета-людей. Ни одну миссию они не провалили, и Циско постепенно наглеет, обретая всё больше и больше уверенности в себе. Происходящее начинает напоминать игру, в которой реальны лишь Циско с Хартли, всё остальное — призраки, тени, которые всё равно сдохнут рано или поздно. В лучшем случае Рамону на них наплевать, в худшем — он знает, как именно они умрут.</p><p>Видения смерти Хартли продолжают преследовать его.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Чтобы преодолеть ощущение бессилия, Рэтевэй начинает составлять конспект полицейских отчётов о нападениях мета-людей и атаках Зума. Вначале это просто занятие для ума, чтобы не гнить от вынужденного заточения, но неожиданно происходящее в Централ-Сити вдруг обретает вполне логичную структуру. Что ещё более неприятно — знакомую структуру.</p><p>Шайка Зума собирает научную аппаратуру, и делает это целенаправленно. Поняв это, Хартли начинает составлять схему их рейдов, анализируя ущерб, и понемногу начинает видеть общую картину. Ему сложно сказать, что именно планирует в результате тёмный спидстер, но по типу исчезнувшего оборудования общее представление получить можно. И даже прикинуть следующие цели.</p><p>Хартли очень осторожен. Он прячет свои расчёты от Циско, старается не подавать виду, что чем-то занят. Полицейские отчёты дают всё более полную информацию, и Хартли постепенно узнаёт своих главных противников, которых мысленно обозначает как ледяную убийцу, огненного убийцу и безликого кукловода, о котором неизвестно ничего. Возможно, это сам Зум, возможно — кто-то ещё.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Кропотливая работа даёт свои результаты, но Рэтевэй никак не использует их: он понимает, что звуковые перчатки не делают его супергероем. Но всё равно таскает изобретение с собой, словно оберёг. А ещё не хочется, чтобы Циско вновь обнаружил перчатки и уничтожил.</p><p>Но когда в схеме вырисовывается следующая цель, Хартли с досадой кусает губы: это тот самый отдел «Меркури Лабс», в котором они с Циско когда-то работали вместе. Даже несмотря на разлад с МакГи, там остались коллеги, которых Рэтевэй ценит и уважает, и их необходимо предупредить. Хартли пробует написать — но его контакты занесены в чёрный список рабочей почты всех сотрудников, а личные сообщения остаются без ответа. Остаётся лишь один вариант: прийти лично и убедить в искренности своих намерений и правдивости предоставленной информации. Хартли коробит от этой мысли, ещё неприятнее — увидеть презрение и негодование на лицах бывших коллег, но стремление сделать ситуацию хоть как-то лучше, хоть чем-то помешать террору Зума, слишком сильно.</p><p>Хартли тщательно выбирает время. После вынужденного увольнения из «Меркури Лабс» прошло уже почти полгода, но он помнит расписание охраны и местонахождение камер, знает, когда и как лучше пробраться в лабораторию, чтобы остаться незамеченным — его пропуск аннулирован. Остаётся лишь подождать, когда Циско уйдёт.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>С каждым шагом к своей цели Хартли всё больше сомневается. Темнеет быстро, о лужах на дороге можно догадаться лишь по отсветам фонарей, а тысячи звуков города не дают сосредоточиться: шум проносящихся мимо машин, шлёпанье чужих шагов, голоса из открытых окон, свист ветра в переулках и множество других шорохов и скрежетов. Промозглая погода заставляет ускорить шаг, кутаясь в ту самую чёрную тунику, которую почему-то возненавидел Циско — её капюшон будет как нельзя кстати: лица не скроет, но хоть сделает узнавание не столь быстрым. Хартли сжимает и разжимает ладонь, чувствуя, как удобно лежат на руках перчатки с усилителями. Он сможет. Он преодолеет это проклятье мета-способностей, он предотвратит беду — так ему кажется.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Перешагивая через порог служебного входа, Рэтевэй слышит вой сирены. Сердце замирает, затем вновь начинает биться с огромной скоростью: Хартли страшно. Пальцы дрожат, и Рэтевэй вновь сжимает ладонь до боли в костяшках, чувствуя тяжесть звуковых перчаток. Сейчас это не придаёт уверенности, но Хартли велит себе успокоиться. Если нападение совершено Зумом, то его уже давно там нет. А если другие мета — что ж, никто не заставляет атаковать их, сверхчуткий слух всегда поможет убраться вовремя. Поэтому Хартли решает осторожно добраться до главного коридора и, выглянув из-за угла, попытаться оценить обстановку.</p><p>Он видит тех сбившихся вместе немногочисленных сотрудников, что имели несчастье задержаться допоздна, двух охранников, лежащих без сознания — у одного опалено плечо, у второго бронежилет покрыт изморозью. С его точки обзора невозможно заметить врагов, но Хартли слышит их: стук пары острых каблуков, тяжёлую поступь мужских ботинок и шлёпанье кроссовок со стаккато наконечников развязанных шнурков. Хартли замирает, вслушиваясь в эти звуки, и едва не вздрагивает от резкого окрика одного из бандитов:</p><p>— Ну что, крысы лабораторные? Никто не передумал?</p><p>Так резко и визгливо может говорить только человек на грани истерики, но этот грабитель смеётся и выходит вперёд — так, что Хартли теперь может видеть его спину. Волосы торчком, ярко-синяя куртка с квадратными шипами, клетчатые жёлто-синие штаны — парень похож на циркача.</p><p>— Эй, — он оборачивается к своим компаньонам, — по-моему, здесь слишком много бесполезных ребят в белых халатах!</p><p>— Аксель, — плавно-колючий женский голос, словно миллионы маленьких льдинок, омываемых ледяной водой, — нам же сказано было — без жертв.</p><p>— Да-а-а? — протягивает Аксель и хихикает, вновь обратив внимание на учёных. — А ещё босс сказал, что нам надо поскорее управиться. Итак, — он повышает голос, — кто-нибудь желает поделиться с нами, куда это вы дели свой чудесный плазменный преобразователь?</p><p>«Дели». Хартли тихо выдыхает: значит, его сообщения всё-таки были приняты к сведению. Тина МакГи, конечно, радикальна, но не глупа. Другое дело, что это не помогло: мета-люди Зума всё равно пришли за плазменным преобразователем.</p><p>— Никто? — Аксель делает ещё пару шагов и оказывается возле одного из лежащих охранников. — Смотрите, мозговитые, и соображайте.</p><p>Он берёт руку охранника и погружает по локоть в пол, словно в воду. Хартли мысленно проклинает себя за неосмотрительность: ну конечно! Ледяная убийца, огненный, а с ними какой-то мета-фрик — и Хартли Рэтевэй, идиот, который ничего не может им противопоставить в открытом бою! Ужас окатывает ледяной волной, но Хартли не может оторвать взгляда от того, как рука мета-человека проходит сквозь пол, словно тот абсолютно бесплотен, и каждое движение выглядит замедленным, отчего лишь страшнее.</p><p>— Эй, — негромко рычит третий преступник, прежде чем Аксель успевает отпустить охранника, — Ревёрб сказал — без жертв!</p><p>Аксель разочарованно надувает губы и достаёт ладонь своей жертвы обратно. Но через секунду он уже бешено ухмыляется:</p><p>— Но он не говорил, что я не должен пытать этих ребят, тем более, мы же хотим принести эту плазменную хрень?</p><p>Слух Хартли улавливает сдавленный крик страха, больше похожий на писк — это не выдерживает одна из новеньких лаборанток. А ещё Хартли слышит обмен негромкими фразами «Милый, мы должны доложить…» — «Не стоит, детка, ведь…», и понимает, что его коллеги отданы на растерзание психопату с мета-способностями. Ну конечно — время для идиотского геройского поступка. Будь у Хартли время, он бы точно придумал что-нибудь получше, но у него нет ни одной лишней секунды, а единственное его преимущество — это внезапность. И тогда Рэтевэй смещается вбок, чтобы Аксель попал в зону поражения, но чтобы оставаться вне поля зрения двух остальных бандитов, вытягивает руки вперёд и, дав себе две секунды на прицеливание, включает звуковой импульс.</p><p>Получается даже лучше, чем Хартли предполагал — мета мгновенно вырубается и падает на пол. Но осталось ещё двое. Коридор позади Хартли мгновенно зарастает льдом, и теперь приходится находиться лицом к лицу со своими противниками.</p><p>— Опаньки, — протягивает беловолосая женщина, на её ладонях медленно испаряется изморозь, — неужели у нас тут завелась ещё одна крыса?</p><p>— Только у этой есть зубки, детка, — добавляет мужчина рядом с ней. У него на груди сложное устройство, но на механизм Хартли не смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд от горящего лица. — Тебе помочь с ним справиться?</p><p>Хартли понимает, что не сможет одновременно вырубить обоих, а стоит ему попытаться атаковать кого-то из бандитов, второй бросится в контратаку. Острый слух Рэтевэя улавливает жужжание коммуникатора в ушах грабителей, но разобрать слова он не в состоянии.</p><p>В следующий миг беловолосая женщина взмахивает руками, и Хартли запоздало понимает, что надо было стрелять в неё, но уже поздно: он чувствует холод, непреодолимое желание уснуть и дикую боль в ладонях.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Беря новичка в команду, Ревёрб нервничает. Если Ронни и Кейтлин были найдены в самом начале своей карьеры мета-преступников, но уже были более-менее взрослыми, то Аксель — взбалмошный подросток, настолько омерзительно безумный, что у Рамона руки чешутся врезать этому засранцу. Особенно после того, как этот мелкий ублюдок проваливается на первом же задании, а затем — когда начинает балагурить, придя в себя уже во временном убежище.</p><p>— А что, — хмыкает он, поддевая носком кроссовка лежащего без сознания Хартли, — это у нас сувенир?</p><p>Циско сжимает зубы, чтобы не высказаться вслух. Внутри него словно огненный ураган: обжигает, разрывает на куски, терзает и болезненно отбивает ритм в ушах. Хартли, чёрт возьми, Хартли едва не погиб! И если бы Циско не сосредоточил свой провидческий дар на безумном Акселе, намереваясь проверить нового члена команды, то мог бы и не заметить, что любимому человеку угрожает опасность!</p><p>— Убери от него руки, — шипит Циско.</p><p>Кейтлин с Ронни стоят в стороне и воркуют друг с другом, но Рамон знает, что они наблюдают за ним, выискивают слабину.</p><p>— Я руками и не трогал, — хихикает Аксель, но отступает на шаг назад. — А чего ты такой нервный, босс? Я же не виноват, что…</p><p>— Провал, — Циско почти выплёвывает это слово, — абсолютный. Ты неуравновешен, неадекватен и если бы не ты…</p><p>— А чего я? — Аксель щурится в ответ, и в его глазах нет ни капли страха. — Этот урод пальнул в меня первым, а если бы я не вырубился, то грохнул бы его… ну, или сюда притащил, как сделала это ледяная чика.</p><p>Конечно, самого Акселя можно упрекнуть лишь в том, что он отвлёк Ревёрба от наблюдения за остальным миром, но Циско безумно хочется обвинить его в этом и во многом другом: есть в манере самопровозглашенного Трикстера что-то раздражающее. Например, хамство, шутливая угодливость и абсолютная непредсказуемость.</p><p>— Слу-у-у-ушай, — протягивает Аксель, снова пиная пленника, — а давайте его отпустим, но не совсем? Частично, как бы — одна нога здесь, другая там?</p><p>Он вновь начинает мерзко смеяться, и от его режущего смеха Циско выходит из себя.</p><p>— Я буду решать, что с ним делать, — медленно произносит Рамон.</p><p>— Думаешь, ты можешь мне указывать? — Аксель широко открывает глаза в нарочитом изумлении. — Папаша пробовал мне указывать. Он пытался запереть меня в своей комнате, когда понял, что что-то не так, но стены для меня не проблема. А вот батю пришлось оставить дома… наполовину. Что за яростный взгляд, босс?</p><p>В этот миг у Циско кончается терпение. Он словно каменеет, но разум его лихорадочно работает, ища способ уничтожить этого сопляка, избавиться от него немедленно… и находит. Ревёрб пристально смотрит на Трикстера в упор, смотрит сквозь него, находит нужную частоту и начинает прицельно: нервная система, альвеолы лёгких, кровеносные сосуды, стенки внутренних органов…</p><p>Кейтлин взвизгивает, когда замечает, как Аксель, захлебнувшись хрипом, медленно оседает на пол. Открытые глаза кажутся красными из-за лопнувших сосудов, из носа и изо рта течёт кровь, и Трикстеру очень повезло, что Ревёрб завершает казнь быстро. Закончив, Циско поворачивается к Дезшторму и Киллер Фрост.</p><p>— Кто-то ещё хочет мне перечить? — вкрадчиво интересуется он.</p><p>Молчание говорит лучше любых слов.</p><p>— Тогда оба вон отсюда.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско приносит Хартли домой, осторожно укладывает на диван и падает рядом, лихорадочно размышляя. Тщательно спланированная операция, все расчёты и все планы — всё полетело к чёртям. Искомого не обнаружили, лишились мета-новичка, и теперь опять встал вопрос с Хартли.</p><p>Циско поворачивает голову и смотрит на спящего Рэтевэя. Тот без сознания, но вскоре придёт в себя — и если с ним хоть что-то будет не так, Кейтлин ответит за это. Ревёрб дал чёткие указания, что делать с внезапно появившимся препятствием, но если бы он догадался проверить заранее… Хартли вёл себя слишком неподозрительно, а Циско увлёкся войной Зума и потерял контроль над самым важным. Нет, больше такой ошибки он не повторит.</p><p>Циско осторожно снимает с Хартли грязную тунику и потемневшие звуковые усилители, сквозь зубы чертыхается — от переохлаждения усилители закоротило, и из-за короткого замыкания часть технической начинки расплавилась, оставив окружённые ожогами багровые царапины, похожие на какой-то ритуальный узор. Циско обрабатывает эти следы, а в разуме вспыхивают видения, одно другого хуже, и почти все оставшиеся силы уходят на то, чтобы удержаться в реальном мире. Затем Рамон берёт полотенце и осторожно вытирает грязь с лица Хартли, и лишь когда идёт швырять полотенце в стирку, замечает в зеркале собственное лицо — и замирает.</p><p>Под глазами — тёмные круги, губы кривятся в презрении, на лице, шее и плече пятна крови Акселя. И взгляд — жуткий, пустой. В голову приходит битва Оби-Вана с Энакином — боже, когда это было, когда он смотрел «Месть ситхов»? в прошлой жизни? — и теперь уже сложно избавиться от мысли, что мир никогда не станет прежним. Только в фильмах с тёмной стороны можно вернуться, да и то лишь умерев и переродившись — есть в этом что-то правдивое, но Циско отбрасывает все мысли и отворачивается. Ему ещё надо придумать, как объяснить случившееся Хартли.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рэтевэй приходит в себя медленно, постепенно начиная воспринимать окружающую реальность. Первыми в сознание врезаются звуки: приглушенный шум воды, тиканье часов, шорох занавески, гул машин за окном, щебет воробьёв и звонкие крики газетчика с улицы. Затем приходят запахи свежести — после ночного дождя на улице ярко светит солнце — и хорошо прожаренного мяса со специями. Хартли медленно открывает глаза, щурится и пытается подняться, но тут же падает обратно: от прикосновения ткани к повреждённой коже рук невыносимо больно. Глубоко вздохнув, Хартли пытается вспомнить предшествующие события — и резко вскакивает, зашипев от боли.</p><p>«Меркури Лабс»! Шайка Зума, безумные мета-преступники и… Так. Стоп. Последнее, что помнит Хартли — это атаку ледяной женщины с белыми волосами. Почему он всё ещё жив? И, что важнее, как оказался дома?</p><p>Хартли велит себе успокоиться. Раз Циско — кто же ещё? — занял душ, то сейчас расспросить его не выйдет. Поэтому Рэтевэй отрывает себя от дивана и идёт на кухню, снимает крышку со сковороды, накладывает себе ещё горячего жареного мяса с картофелем и ест, стараясь не торопиться. Когда он уже закачивает завтракать, шум воды в ванной затихает, а через пять минут на пороге комнаты возникает Циско в одной из своих гиковских футболок, вытирающий волосы полотенцем.</p><p>— Как себя чувствуешь, Харт? — Рамон старается говорить легко, но Хартли слышит в его голосе гнетущее беспокойство.</p><p>— Руки болят, — лаконично отзывается он.</p><p>Тогда Циско присаживается рядом и берёт ладони Хартли в свои, осторожно рассматривая покрасневшие следы. Его касания такие нежные и осторожные, что уже страшно задавать вопросы о вчерашнем вечере — а вдруг опять отстранится, помрачнеет и начнёт угрожать?</p><p>— Тебе повезло, — тихо говорит Циско. — Больше не делай так никогда, Харт, — и, когда тот уже почти решается возразить, беззащитно добавляет: — Пожалуйста.</p><p>Его зрачки расширены, и Хартли вдруг понимает: прямо сейчас Циско смотрит на него и в то же время — куда-то в совсем другое время и место, где что-то не так.</p><p>— Что случилось в лаборатории? — решается спросить Хартли.</p><p>Рамон мгновенно мрачнеет.</p><p>— Нам очень повезло, — глухо говорит он, опустив взгляд. — Эти видения, знаешь… — Циско криво ухмыляется. — Я видел тебя, Харт. Ворвался туда, воспользовался моментом и вырубил тех двоих и, пока они не опомнились, вытащил тебя.</p><p>Хартли не знает, что ответить, и лишь где-то через минуту выдыхает:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Я же сказал, что не допущу твоей гибели, — Циско поднимается с колен и смотрит на Рэтевэя сверху вниз, — поэтому слушайся меня, Харт. И тогда всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Внутри что-то словно обрывается.</p><p>— Циско, — негромко говорит Хартли, — твои ночные исчезновения прекратятся?</p><p>— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Рамон.</p><p>Хартли не может оторвать взгляда от тьмы в его глазах, и его хватает лишь на обречённое:</p><p>— Тогда я тоже не могу остановиться. Пока это всё не закончится, Циско, я буду сражаться за нас.</p><p>Тот чуть наклоняет голову и болезненно улыбается:</p><p>— Нет, Харт. Ты же знаешь, я не могу допустить этого, — после чего разворачивается и выходит из кухни.</p><p>Хартли запоздало следует за ним, догоняя лишь у своего рабочего стола, и, наплевав на ожоги, рывком за плечи разворачивает к себе:</p><p>— Хватит! — кричит он, почти умоляя. — Хватит это делать! Сколько раз я должен собирать их, сколько раз тебе говорить, что ты тут не единственный, кто может постоять за себя? Они нужны мне, Циско! Без них я даже…</p><p>Рамон отбрасывает его звуковой волной и хватается за виски, но этот миг слабости длится недолго. Выпрямившись, Циско двумя шагами оказывается возле Хартли и рывком помогает подняться, а затем хватает за руки выше локтей, не касаясь повреждённой кожи, и притягивает к себе, глядя прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Харт, — зрачки Циско расширены и кажутся тёмными омутами, — я не отпущу тебя.</p><p>— Почему? — выдавливает из себя тот, холодея от страха. Приходит понимание: сейчас перед ним не Циско Рамон, а безумный мета-провидец, запутавшийся в своих снах и способный убить лишь усилием воли.</p><p>— Потому что иначе ты умрёшь, — в низком голосе Циско звучит надрывом нежность, и это жутко и неестественно, это ужасает ещё больше. — А я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, Харт…</p><p>Циско замирает, словно потерял мысль, и, моргнув, отступает на шаг, отпуская Хартли.</p><p>— Харт, — криво улыбается он, — пожалуйста, слушайся меня. И ты будешь в безопасности. Я… я ведь верил тебе, верил больше всех, и ты был рядом так долго… Не надо оставлять меня. Зачем тебе усилители?</p><p>Хартли сжимает пальцы и морщится от боли.</p><p>— Чтобы не бояться тебя.</p><p>Его слова попали в цель: Циско меняется в лице, и Рэтевэю самому больно видеть изумление и детское непонимание, обиду Рамона, но эти эмоции сменяются хорошо контролируемым гневом — и теперь лишь ещё страшнее.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — выплёвывает Циско сквозь плотно сжатые губы. — Но я буду наблюдать за тобой — ради твоего же блага. И бояться тебе надо вовсе не меня.</p><p>Хартли в это уже не верит.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Зум словно помешался на другом мире, а наблюдать за иной реальностью приходится Ревёрбу. Видение за видением, мираж за миражом, и постепенно в поисках Зума начинает прослеживаться что-то определённое. Ревёрб боится делать опрометчивые выводы, но сам увлекается происходящим, ведь там, на ещё одной Земле, есть другой Циско. Заинтригованный, Ревёрб наблюдает за своим двойником, тем более, видения показывают намного больше, чем он рассказывает Зуму. Тёмному спидстеру не обязательно знать все подробности, тем более, в другом мире есть и другой Харт. И последнее, чего бы хотел Рамон — возможно, любой из двойников, — это гибель любого из Хартли Рэтевэев. Циско не сомневается, что Зум мог бы сделать это просто в качестве предупреждения.</p><p>Каждый вечер, уходя из дома, Циско крепко обнимает своего, любимого Хартли. Тот осторожно отвечает на эти объятия, в его движениях больше неуверенности, чем страсти; но для Циско важнее другое: касаясь, он видит будущее и убеждается, что этой ночью будет всё в порядке. Только после этих объятий, уже ставших ритуалом, Циско исчезает в ночной темноте, оставляя Хартли одного.</p><p>Так проходят два месяца, смазанные и размытые непрерывной работой и урывками сна. Хартли работает над усилителями, стараясь не попадаться Циско на глаза, тот же делает вид, что не замечает. Хочется вырвать проклятые перчатки из рук Рэтевэя, превратить их в пыль и уничтожить, но пока ещё есть время — использовать их Хартли сможет лишь тогда, когда ожоги на ладонях полностью исчезнут, иначе есть риск повредить кожу вновь.</p><p>Циско старается поменьше думать о том, что когда-нибудь придётся решать этот вопрос, и концентрируется на своей работе.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Следующая цель Ревёрба — закрытая военная лаборатория по разработке и усовершенствованию термоядерных источников энергии. Тщательно изучив её, Циско решает отправиться туда лично, в одиночку — способности Дезшторма и Киллер Фрост только помешают. Тем более, Ревёрб уже достаточно уверен в себе и готов испытать свои силы в сольной миссии: ведь кроме дара провидения ему достались ещё и мощные боевые способности, которые давно пора испытать в деле.</p><p>Кроме прототипа портативного термоядерного реактора есть ещё одна причина пойти в одиночку: в этой лаборатории когда-то работал Мартин Штейн, создавая проект «F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M», и Циско уверен, что сможет найти много интересных подробностей. Провидческие способности могли дать лишь какие-то фрагменты, но никак не помочь прочитать научные отчёты в несколько сотен страниц.</p><p>Циско тщательно составляет план миссии, отмечая в голове ключевые моменты: вырубить охрану, взломать систему безопасности, уложиться в лимит времени и убедиться, что его лицо не засветилось ни на одной из камер. И, конечно, добраться до безопасного места, пока не заявится тяжёлая артиллерия с вопросами, но Ревёрб уверен, что успеет — хотя часть его жаждет открытого столкновения.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Зима в этом году короткая и сухая, снега почти нет, но Циско всё равно мёрзнет. Нервным движением он поправляет очки, затем медленно выдыхает и прислушивается.</p><p>Контрольно-пропускной пункт военной базы находится в тридцати метрах от Ревёрба, отделённый густой полосой деревьев. Циско осторожно подходит ближе и опускается на одно колено, продолжая скрываться за стволами деревьев, вслушиваясь в окружение — как в звуки, так и в другие вибрации. Его мысли и способности сосредоточены на цели, и, выбрав идеальный момент, Ревёрб наносит неслышный удар. Волна правильной частоты не вредит никакой тонкой аппаратуре, но каждый человек в задании падает с жуткой головной болью и теряет сознание.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза, Циско смотрит в ближайшее будущее. Видения даются ему всё проще, и из-за этого реальности и времена начинают наслаиваться, сливаться друг с другом в восприятии провидца, но пока этого недостаточно, чтобы вывести из строя. Сосредоточившись, Ревёрб рывком поднимается и решительно шагает вперёд.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Переступая через лежащие на полу тела, Циско чувствует себя… рассеянно. Он не может сам описать своё состояние, но вокруг него полно спящих людей, так похожих на мертвецов — они и есть мертвецы, не сейчас, но однажды — они существуют и нет одновременно. Циско старается не смотреть на них, возвращаясь к мыслям об искомом прототипе и разработках Мартина Штейна. Он идёт по хитросплетениям коридоров, опускаясь всё ниже, на подземные уровни, и, используя дар провидца, находит там необходимый прототип, заботливо уложенный в чемоданчик с несколькими степенями защиты. Циско берёт его с собой: вскрыть можно будет позже.</p><p>Всю документацию по предтече Дезшторма Рамон уносит на флэш-карте, расшифровывать нет времени. Через пару часов солдаты начнут приходить в себя, а надо ещё успеть стереть записи с камер наблюдения. Голова начинает раскалываться, и Циско прикусывает губу: резкая боль помогает мыслить чётче и отвлекает от видений. Дверь комнаты наблюдения защищена простым замком, открывается отпечатком пальцев и карточкой. Циско подтаскивает ближайшего солдата, лежащего без сознания, прижимает его руку в правильном положении и проводит пластиковым прямоугольником. «Не соответствует» — холодно оповещает система. Рамона едва не накрывает волна паники, но он тут же велит себе успокоиться и вглядывается в мельтешащие перед глазами обрывочные образы. В одном из видений кроется подсказка, и Циско нервно смеётся, затем обдаёт горячим дыханием подушечку пальца злополучного охранника и вновь прижимает к считывающей поверхности. На этот раз дверь послушно открывается, и, уронив уже ненужного солдата на пол, Циско делает осторожный шаг через порог.</p><p>Дверь за ним тут же закрывается с едва слышным щелчком. Вокруг бесконечные мониторы разных размеров, среди которых горизонтом раскидывается пульт управления с множеством кнопок, тумблеров и лаконичных подписей. У пульта лежат ещё два солдата, рядом валяется чашка с отбитым краем и растекается по полу недопитый кофе. Но они Ревёрбу не нужны — сейчас надо удалить записи с камер наблюдения и исчезнуть. В перчатках печатать неудобно, но Циско быстро вводит необходимые команды и смотрит на монитор прямо перед собой. Вот всё идёт своим чередом, размеренная рутина — и вдруг люди хватаются за головы, корчатся и падают один за другим. Циско собирается уже удалить записи, как вдруг видит самого себя. Точнее, не видит — там, где должно быть его изображение, лишь размытое пятно.</p><p>Легко понять, что дело во всё тех же мета-способностях: вибрация, похоже, ещё и непрерывное состояние тела на одном из уровней, и это не даёт любым видео– или фото-устройствам запечатлеть Циско нормально. Из-за всей этой истории с мета и Зумом было не до сэлфи, и теперь даже смешно так внезапно узнать об одной из сторон своей силы. Но записи Циско всё-таки удаляет — чем меньше о Ревёрбе будут знать, тем лучше.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли просыпается от щелчка замка входной двери. Он не шевелится, не подаёт виду, что проснулся, но чутко вслушивается в шуршание куртки, осторожные шаги и шум воды в раковине. Ополоснув лицо и руки, Циско проходит на кухню — звон посуды, хлопанье холодильника и щёлканье плиты — и начинает готовить что-то, и тогда Хартли, уже не таясь, поднимается и, взяв очки, идёт умываться.</p><p>Когда он возвращается из ванной, на столе уже стоят две тарелки с лёгким салатом с томатами черри, заправленным оливковым маслом, а на плите варится мясо.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — улыбается Циско, ставя перед Хартли чашку с кофе. — Как твои руки?</p><p>— Уже зажили, — осторожно отвечает тот. — Но надо ещё пару раз сходить к врачу, чтобы проверить, все ли осколки убраны.</p><p>Единственное место, куда Рамон отпускает его кроме магазина — это в ближайшую больницу. Циско слишком ценит Хартли, чтобы пытаться оказать помощь самостоятельно, и эта искажённая любовь всё ещё пугает и заставляет нервничать. На самом деле, руки уже давно в порядке, остались лишь едва заметные полосы царапин, но Рэтевэю не хочется терять возможность лишний раз пройтись по улице, не думая о тяжёлой атмосфере дома.</p><p>— Будь осторожен, — в голосе Циско причудливо соединяются нежная забота и угрожающее предупреждение.</p><p>Хартли молчит, занявшись завтраком. Ест, понимая, что должно быть очень вкусно, но самого вкуса не чувствует, безразлично поглощая пищу. Он чувствует себя живым лишь тогда, когда выходит из дома, или когда удаётся свободно вздохнуть в отсутствие Циско.</p><p>Хартли бы уже давно съехал, если бы не безумие бывшего возлюбленного, да и как-то неприятно сбегать от того, кто спас тебя от мета-людей Зума. Произошедшее в «Меркури Лабс» всё ещё не даёт Хартли покоя, но Циско отмалчивается, а напоминать лишний раз ему об усилителях не хочется. Лучше сохранить хрупкое равновесие в отношениях, дожидаясь — чего? Хартли сам не знал, сможет ли всё вновь вернуться на круги своя, но едва-едва ещё тлела надежда, что если бы не Зум… Может, тогда постепенно бы вернулся тот самый Циско, которого Хартли когда-то полюбил.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Рамон доползает до гостиной, падает на диванные подушки и засыпает, Хартли накидывает плащ и, стараясь не шуметь, выскальзывает на улицу.</p><p>Свежий холодный воздух врывается в лёгкие на каждом вдохе, и Рэтевэй упивается им, упивается иллюзорной недолгой свободой. Хартли понимает, что считать поход в магазин чем-то особенным — признак нездоровых отношений, но у них с Циско всё сложно, да и чёрт с ним, сейчас лучше не думать об этом, а продолжать дышать полной грудью, пока есть возможность.</p><p>По дороге Хартли привычно перехватывает газету и кидает её в пакет — можно будет прочитать в очереди у кассы. В магазине Рэтевэй ненадолго замирает у прилавка со сладостями, глядя на яркий ворох лакричных палочек, леденцов, мармеладок и жевательных конфет. Раньше, когда они ходили за продуктами вдвоём, Циско было отсюда не оттащить, сейчас же… Когда это вообще было? Хартли пытается вспомнить, что он чувствовал тогда, но вместо эмоций ощущает холодную пустоту.</p><p>Зажатый в очереди между высокой широкоплечей женщиной с огромной тележкой овощей и седобородым стариком в золочёном пенсне, Хартли осторожно разворачивает газету. На первой странице — рассказ о какой-то оперной диве с копной золотых волос, оказавшейся мета; Хартли пролистывает дальше. На третьей — по-настоящему интересная новость, и Рэтевэй едва не пропускает свою очередь расплачиваться, дочитывает уже на ходу, держа в одной руке газету, а в другой — пакет с продуктами.</p><p>Почти вся страница посвящена ограблению закрытой военной лаборатории, занимавшейся, похоже, термоядерными реакциями. Командующий лабораторией генерал отказывался давать комментарии, но находчивые газетчики раздобыли закрытые материалы, пока в лаборатории царила неразбериха: похоже, журналист, написавший текст, уже вёл своё расследование. Даже фотографию предоставил, не преминув упомянуть о том, что все военные записи о вторжении были стёрты, и лишь камера находчивого наблюдателя, установленная в холле, засняла преступника.</p><p>«По комментариям научных сотрудников, чьи имена разглашать не позволяет секретность, это был мета-человек со способностью вибрировать на определённых…»</p><p>Хартли внимательно читает статью, затем перечитывает ещё раз. Возвращается домой, не чувствуя ни свежего воздуха, ни тяжести пакета. Словно вообще все чувства отключили напрочь, оставив лишь намерение выяснить, что происходит. Почти автоматически положив продукты в холодильник, Хартли идёт в гостиную к спящему на диване Циско, достаёт телефон и включает камеру, наводя её на спящего Рамона. И нажимает на значок фотоаппарата.</p><p>Дисплей на секунду затемняется, затем высвечивает сделанный кадр. Хартли смотрит на снимок до рези в глазах, потом опускается в кресло, бездумно глядя перед собой и продолжая сжимать в руках телефон.</p><p>«Это всё объясняет». Фраза бьётся в голове, как на повторе, ввинчиваясь в мысли, пока осколки паззла, царапая, собираются в одну отчётливую систему, словно заставка «Игры престолов». Это всё объясняет, всё: и ночные исчезновения, и нежелание раскрываться, и требование не трогать Зума, и так называемое спасение, и реакцию на видения, и тьму в глазах...</p><p>Хартли не знает, сколько времени сидит без движения, но в какой-то момент он поднимается, методично складывает самое необходимое в наплечную сумку с изображением какой-то рок-группы — наследие бунтарского подросткового периода, — и уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь. На улице непривычно шумно, Хартли чувствует себя оглушённым и дезориентированным, а ноги сами ведут его в сторону той квартиры, которую он когда-то купил себе, едва съехав от родителей: мысль о съемной была неприятна — ценность приобретало лишь что-то своё, а не одолженное на время. Хартли кажется, что он пытается проснуться от тягучего связывающего кошмара, вокруг слишком много людей, все они толкаются, мешаются, встают на пути, не замечая, а Хартли отупело пытается осмыслить, как мог Циско, его любимый Циско, оказаться помощником тёмного спидстера, терроризирующего город, криминальным боссом и... Чёрт, об этом даже думать странно, но это самая настоящая реальность, и было бы безумием отрицать её.</p><p>«А Циско ведь отрицает», — вдруг понимает Хартли, — «Он не видит себя преступником, он убеждён, что всё делает правильно».</p><p>Это делает Циско — Ревёрба — страшнее любого другого мета-бандита. По спине пробегает холодок, потому что Хартли осознаёт ещё одну вещь.</p><p>Ревёрб придёт за ним.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско просыпается медленно. Переход на ночное бодрствование не прошёл без последствий: теперь приходится лежать некоторое время, прежде чем вскакивать с постели, иначе резко ударяет головная боль. Поэтому Циско несколько минут лежит с закрытыми глазами, постепенно выкарабкиваясь из сновидений и окунаясь в миражи реальности — сбывшиеся и нет. Затем эти призраки истлевают перед подлинной сутью происходящего, и Рамон наконец-то просыпается по-настоящему.</p><p>Циско успевает умыться, одеться и поставить чайник, когда до него вдруг доходит: Хартли нет дома. Он на секунду замирает, выдохнув сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, шипит «Харт» и бросается в гостиную, стараясь найти любую вещь Рэтевэя, способную вызвать видение о происходящем. Вот где оно, когда так нужно, где? В глаза бросается отсутствие беспорядка, всё, кроме личных вещей Хартли, на месте, и даже дверь аккуратно заперта на ключ. Выругавшись вслух, Циско психует — все стёкла и зеркала в комнате идут трещинами — и вдруг ведром ледяной воды окатывает спокойствие.</p><p>Перенастроив очки реверберации, Циско надевает их и задерживает дыхание, вглядываясь в смутные тени, понемногу обретающие плоть и чёткость. Хартли. Он должен найти Хартли, и он найдёт, чего бы это ему ни стоило.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лучи закатного солнца бьют прямо в глаза, чертят линии по линолеуму и обоям, скользят по лицу Хартли, преломляясь в линзах очков.</p><p>Хартли не понимает, как всё так обернулось. Почему он прячется от своего бывшего — бывшего ли? когда успели? — бойфренда на старой квартире, хотя это даже укрытием не назвать, разве что временным убежищем? Какого дьявола уютный гик Циско превратился в мета-преступника Ревёрба? Хоть равенство Циско и Ревёрба и решает все уравнения произошедшего, но не объясняет, почему это произошло.</p><p>Хартли вновь и вновь выстраивает в голове события последних месяцев, последнего года, всей совместной жизни с Циско, и не понимает. Не может понять. Ведь понять значит согласиться, а Хартли не хочет принимать происходящее, не желает видеть очевидное. И хотя всё до ужаса явно и отчётливо, единственное, на что хватает обычно деятельного и расчётливого Рэтевэя — это сидеть на кровати и жмуриться на заползающее в щель между домами солнце. Яркий багряно-золотой свет изливается из солнечного диска, растекается по бронзе зданий; и Хартли чувствует себя этим умирающим светилом, из которого вытекают остатки чувств и эмоций, жгучие и приглушенно далёкие. Вместо того чтобы действовать, Хартли просто сидит и смотрит на темнеющее небо, на всплывающую над оранжевым заревом точку Юпитера. В городе звёзд не видно, но гигантская планета слишком близко, чтобы остаться незамеченной.</p><p>Как и Хартли для Ревёрба. Никакие космические расстояния не удержат Циско, это одна из причин, по которым Хартли когда-то в него влюбился. Теперь это лишь пугает.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско мечется по квартире, понимая, что не может выйти на улицу, пока там бродит хоть один человек с «сигналкой». Вынужденное бездействие грызёт изнутри, но Рамон топит его в решимости: он пойдёт и вернёт Хартли. Он знает, где Харт. Он знает, что тот никуда не денется. Надо лишь дождаться, пока ночь разгонит всех нежеланных прохожих по домам, и взять ключи от машины, а там и пешком недалеко будет…</p><p>Циско быстро шагает по улице, стараясь не переходить на бег: лучше беречь силы; но нетерпение снедает его. «Хартли, Хартли, Хартли» — бьётся в голове, заставляет ускоряться и стискивать зубы от невозможности быть ещё быстрее, как проклятый Зум. От одной мысли о том, что может сделать безумный тёмный спидстер, по спине пробегает холодная дрожь: мало ли, как Зум может воспринять случившееся. «Нет», — успокаивает себя Ревёрб. — «Я ещё нужен ему. Пока ещё нужен».</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Первую квартиру Рэтевэя Циско помнит ещё с того времени, когда они с Хартли только начали встречаться. Тогда это даже нельзя было назвать отношениями: они с Хартом просто болтали о новых фильмах, играх и комиксах, обсуждали квантовую физику, сражались на приставке и понемногу узнавали друг друга всё ближе. А потом как-то незаметно оказались настолько близки, что расставание было уже немыслимым.</p><p>Циско медленно выдыхает, глядя на замок подъезда — конечно же, ключа у него нет. Да и не нужен — Ревёрбу замки и двери не помеха. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Рамон не может перестать вспоминать какие-то ненужные и лишние мелочи, трогательные и царапающие, но не считает это за слабость. Циско знает, что Хартли сейчас тоже чувствует то же самое — даже если и догадался об истинной подоплёке происходящего. Особенно — если догадался.</p><p>Прошлое не так-то просто забыть, особенно когда оно смешивается в восприятии с настоящим, будущим и иными мирами.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли продолжает неподвижно сидеть, даже когда с лестницы раздаётся звук знакомой поступи. Шаги затихают у двери, некоторое время Рамон переминается с ноги на ногу, подбирая слова.</p><p>— Харт, — Циско говорит негромко, не желая будить соседей, — я знаю, ты слышишь меня. Просто открой дверь, и мы поговорим.</p><p>Каждый звук его низкого голоса обволакивает, проникает внутрь и задевает что-то, что Хартли не хотел бы выпускать наружу. Неудержимо тянет поддаться, позволить Циско быть рядом и дать ему разобраться с этим свалившимся на них проклятием мета-способностей, но Рэтевэй подавляет этот порыв. Нет. Это будет тем самым, от чего он пытается уйти: пассивное ожидание каких-то перемен, пока преобразившийся до неузнаваемости когда-то любимый человек контролирует каждый шаг. Разве что теперь Хартли будет знать, что Циско не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.</p><p>Хартли поднимается, подходит к двери и произносит так, чтобы услышал Рамон:</p><p>— Ты — это Ревёрб.</p><p>В его голосе нет вопроса: это было так очевидно, что только он, ослеплённый любовью и состраданием, не сумел разглядеть предательство. Циско вздыхает, и Хартли почти чувствует его напряжение в звенящем воздухе, но внезапно Циско смеётся уверенно и как-то отчаянно, а затем так же низко и плавно спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что на другой Земле на тёмной стороне оказался ты, а не я?</p><p>Хартли хочется бежать от этого голоса, но сама фраза заставляет нервно улыбнуться:</p><p>— То есть, ты понимаешь, что ты на тёмной стороне?</p><p>«Это не смешно», — думает Хартли в панике, слыша участившееся сердцебиение и тяжёлое дыхание Циско. — «Это до ужаса серьёзно. Циско сходит с ума, и я — тот, на ком он повёрнут, он просто убьёт меня, если…»</p><p>Циско — Ревёрб — снова смеётся, затем с тягучей нежностью отвечает:</p><p>— Всё ради тебя, Харт.</p><p>Это — перенос ответственности за содеянное, Хартли читал о таком. Его родители тоже говорили, что стараются ради него, всеми силами стараясь исказить истинного Хартли Рэтевея, превратив в своего наследника, в сына своей мечты. И сейчас, кажется, происходит что-то ещё более ужасное, и Хартли не выдерживает:</p><p>— Ради меня? Я не просил тебя об этом!</p><p>— Просто открой дверь, Харт. Или это сделаю я.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско нервничает: ему кажется, что ещё немного, и кто-нибудь услышит, вызовет копов и придётся действовать шумно, а это последнее, чего хочется Ревёрбу. Но Хартли отгораживается, продолжает уходить, и накрывает страх, что Харт уйдёт окончательно, утечёт водой меж пальцев, рассеется призраком — умрёт. Нельзя его отпускать, нельзя; и, сдерживая жгучее отчаяние, стараясь держать себя в руках, Циско ещё раз тихо говорит:</p><p>— Открой дверь, Харт.</p><p>Он касается замка и — вспышкой видение: Рэтевэй, отшатывающийся от двери, хватающийся за усилители; это будет через минуту, секунды, мгновения. Циско мотает головой, но лишь глубже погружается в мираж, и снова перед ним предстаёт Зум, погружающий ладонь в грудную клетку Хартли…</p><p>Внутреннее напряжение скручивается в направленную ярость, намерение — уничтожить всё, что мешает. Вибрирующий свист в голове превращается в звуковые волны — дверь вместе с частью стены разлетается вдребезги. Циско замирает в изумлении и растерянности, но его замешательство длится недолго. Сжав кулаки, он перешагивает через взъерошившиеся обломками остатки порога и вглядывается в оседающие клубы пыли.</p><p>Хартли повезло, что дверь от взрыва разорвало на части, но избежать ударной волны ему не удалось. Циско наклоняется возле него, лежащего без сознания возле опрокинутого стола, осторожно приподнимает и осматривает, стараясь вспомнить основы первой помощи. Сначала убедиться, что жив: едва удаётся различить слабое дыхание, пульс ровный, хотя и слабый — или, может, сам Циско слишком напуган, чтобы за биением собственного сердца услышать чужое?</p><p>Состояние Хартли кажется стабильным; но уже слышатся голоса соседей, и Циско знает, что через пять с половиной минут здесь появятся полицейские. Их только не хватало! Ревёрб бы разобрался с ними без проблем, но не с раненым Хартли на руках.</p><p>Циско медленно выдыхает, стараясь сохранять свой разум максимально ясным, не поддаваясь видениям-обманкам так и не случившихся промахов. Он один против… Нет, нет, это неправильно. Здесь — не Циско Рамон. Здесь и сейчас — Ревёрб, который обладает намного большими возможностями.</p><p>— Фрост, — на то, чтобы достать коммуникатор, уходит пара секунд. — Бери своего парня и дуй ко мне. Мне нужен отвлекающий манёвр.</p><p>Он отправляет ей адрес, и буквально через три минуты — две минуты до приезда полиции — оконные стёкла покрывает изморозь, и в осколках возникает Дезшторм в обнимку со своей подружкой.</p><p>Киллер Фрост узнаёт Хартли, но вопросов не задаёт. Втроём вытащить Рэтевэя из квартиры гораздо проще. Дезшторма Ревёрб оставляет отвлекать внимание копов, а сам вместе с Кейтлин несёт Хартли до ближайшего автомобиля, взламывает замок и спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты умеешь водить?</p><p>Киллер Фрост презрительно морщит носик:</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Циско не называет ей свой с Хартли адрес, он не настолько идиот. Пусть довезёт их до парковки, где он оставил машину, на которой уже сам доедет до дома. Там Ревёрб справится и в одиночку.</p><p>Циско старается увериться в этом. Он положил Хартли головой себе на колени и теперь смотрит на его побледневшее лицо, расцвеченное царапинами и ссадиной на щеке, и не может не думать, что всё катится к чертям. Отсветы уличных фонарей скользят по коже и одежде Хартли, словно призраки, и вновь Рамона начинает трясти от миражей иных реальностей, вероятных и невероятных. Он старается не выдать ничем это, чтобы Кейтлин не заметила, но та и так увлечена управлением автомобилем.</p><p>— Кто это? — спрашивает она, остановив машину в указанном месте.</p><p>— Тебя не касается, — глухо отвечает Циско.</p><p>— Ревёрб, — Кейтлин делает паузу, словно раздумывая, озвучивать свою мысль или нет, — у каждого из нас есть кто-то… особенный.</p><p>Рамон понимает, чего она ждёт. Откровенности. Но ни ей, ни кому-либо ещё, Циско никогда не расскажет, насколько для него важен Хартли Рэтевэй.</p><p>Даже самому Хартли.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Придя в сознание в первый раз, единственное, что ощущает Хартли — это жуткая боль в висках. Шум, ужасный шум, идущий отовсюду, дробит кости, рвёт сосуды — а может и нет, но Хартли кажется именно так. Но через несколько мучительных секунд, длящихся бесконечно, Хартли чувствует мягкие касания, и шум замолкает, стихает, превращаясь в убаюкивающее тепло и спокойствие. В этих волнах Рэтевэй утопает, вновь проваливаясь в бездну забытья.</p><p>Второй раз Хартли приходит в себя от жажды. В голове вновь начинает гудеть, но теперь ещё и тошнит. Перед глазами плывут цветные пятна, и не сразу приходит понимание того, что глаза уже открыты, а яркие кляксы складываются в потолок квартиры. Хартли пытается позвать хоть кого-нибудь, но вместо слов у него получается только сдавленный хриплый стон.</p><p>— Тише, Харт, — мягкий низкий голос, лёгкие прикосновения и — головная боль испаряется. — Сейчас принесу воды.</p><p>Хартли закрывает глаза и послушно лежит, пытаясь собрать мысли во что-то упорядоченное, но воспоминания разбегаются кругами по воде, не желая соединяться в цельные образы. И ладно. Не сейчас.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Привезя Хартли домой и со всем комфортом расположив его на кровати, Циско садится рядом прямо на пол и устало выдыхает. Один раз — случайность, второй раз — совпадение, третий — закономерность; но Циско не хочет третьего раза, не хочет снова притаскивать раненого Рэтевэя домой и бояться за него. «Хартли не должен пострадать» — это мантра, которую Циско повторял себе последние полгода, а теперь кошмары начинают сбываться, и от них никуда не деться. Их не избежать. Циско нервно кусает губы, ерошит волосы и оглядывается на Хартли, но тут же отводит взгляд. Случившееся... Случившееся — вина Хартли, ведь Рамон предупреждал его, говорил ему… просил, в конце концов! А Харт не послушался. Значит, надо внимательнее следить за тем, что происходит с ним.</p><p>Циско поднимается с пола, подходит к Хартли и наклоняется, вдыхая запах антисептика — пришлось обработать все царапины и ссадины, полученные из-за последствий импульса. Затем осторожно касается его щеки — и окунается в миражи.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В третий раз Хартли просыпается, намного чётче осознавая реальность. Его мутит, в голове снова проклятый шум и хочется есть, а в памяти крутятся обрывки событий. Один огромный ком боли раскалывается на несколько, расползаясь по телу и собираясь в несколько пульсирующих болезненных точек. Особенно сильно давит на виски, и Хартли уже жаждет тех нежных касаний, заставляющих затихнуть чёртов гул в ушах.</p><p>Облегчение приходит быстро, пока прохладные пальцы мягко массируют виски и затылок.</p><p>— Спокойно, Харт, — раздаётся низкий шёпот. — Сейчас принесу воды и что-нибудь поесть.</p><p>Хартли даже не утруждает себя кивком: снова подступает тошнота. Вместо этого он откидывается на подушку и пытается вспомнить, что произошло. В тишине разум работает быстрее, и воспоминания понемногу складываются во что-то цельное.</p><p>Циско. Пахнущая свежей краской утренняя газета. Ограбление. Зум. Размытое фото, экран отсвечивает из-за яркого солнца. Ревёрб. Циско — Ревёрб. Пустота внутри, настолько ощутимая, что, кажется, слышен стук собственного сердца. Желание разорвать все связи с тем, кто только и делал, что лгал. Панический страх оказаться во власти свихнувшегося предателя со сверхспособностями. Неудача: Циско — или Ревёрб? — приходит за ним. Приходит и говорит, что…</p><p>«Всё ради тебя», вспоминает Хартли. Он не движется, боясь резкого приступа тошноты; но мысли словно ускоряются, начиная скакать с лихорадочной скоростью. Нетрудно догадаться, что произошло; но как теперь быть?</p><p>Ладно, чёрт с ним. Всё равно сейчас у Хартли недостаточно сил, чтобы сопротивляться.</p><p>— Апельсиновый сок?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Рэтевэй медленно открывает глаза и видит Циско, протягивающего ему стакан с оранжевой жидкостью.</p><p>— Апельсиновый сок, — повторяет Рамон. — Тебе нужно восстанавливать силы. Пей, Харт.</p><p>В мягкой заботе слышится нежелание слушать. Хартли понимает: если он попробует отказаться и изображать гордость, Циско заставит его пить и есть. Угрозами, силой, как угодно.</p><p>— Спасибо, — он выдавливает из себя улыбку.</p><p>Циско — Ревёрб, поправляет себя мысленно Хартли, — тоже начинает улыбаться:</p><p>— Как допьёшь, попробуй подняться. Ты пропустил завтрак, но я приготовил довольно плотный обед — мясо с овощами, как ты любишь.</p><p>— Это замечательно, — в этот раз Хартли говорит почти искренне: ему очень хочется есть.</p><p>— Всё ради тебя, — хмыкает Циско.</p><p>Хартли едва не вздрагивает от этих слов.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Поев немного — Циско едва ли не кормит его с рук — Хартли пробует подняться. Голова вновь начинает раскалываться, и сложно удержать равновесие. Хартли пытается выровнять дыхание, чтобы унять тошноту, но это едва ли помогает. Циско заботливо доводит Рэтевэя до ванны, его движения бережны и нежны, но чувствуется: стоит сделать шаг в сторону, как объятия превратятся в железную хватку.</p><p>Хартли почти наплевать: ему слишком плохо. Ревёрб не отпускает его не на миг, но от этого даже лучше: его касания помогают справиться с шумом. Ополоснув лицо, Хартли опирается на раковину и часто дышит, силясь вернуть мысли на место: всё продолжает путаться, наталкиваться друг на друга.</p><p>— Вытрись, Харт, — тихий голос Циско вытаскивает из размышлений, и, подняв взгляд, Хартли почти физически обжигается болью в глазах Рамона. Он не выдерживает и отворачивается.</p><p>Пытаясь хоть как-то привести лицо в порядок, Хартли замечает следы запёкшейся крови на шрамах от имплантатов. Сразу приходит понимание: и откуда усиливающаяся мигрень, и отчего жуткий шум... приглушенный? Хартли смотрит на Ревёрба — Циско? — и наталкивается на понимание — или какое-то его подобие.</p><p>— Мои способности позволяют заглушать шум встречной вибрацией, и облегчать твоё состояние, — почти шепчет Рамон.</p><p>Медленно выдохнув, Хартли сосредотачивается, не давая мыслям разбежаться.</p><p>— Имплантаты…</p><p>— Были сильно повреждены, — заканчивает за него Циско. — Я пытался пересобрать их, Харт, но у тебя это бы вышло намного лучше.</p><p>Хартли морщится: едва Рамон перестаёт использовать свои способности, как боль в висках и затылке возвращается. Циско замечает это и предлагает:</p><p>— Пообедай сейчас, тебе надо больше есть, а затем починишь их, пока я буду рядом.</p><p>«Буду рядом».</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пристальный взгляд Циско Хартли чувствует всё время, пока работает с инструментами. Его всё ещё пошатывает, но после сытного обеда уже полегче, и можно попытаться собрать свои имплантаты заново, чтобы Циско не приходилось каждую секунду чутко контролировать уровень шумов.</p><p>— Это непривычно, — делится Рамон. — Мне раньше и в голову не приходило, что можно так использовать свой дар, — он делает паузу и поправляет себя: — своё проклятие.</p><p>Хартли слышит мелкую дрожь в низком голосе. Он старается игнорировать это, сосредотачиваясь на работе, но не может не заметить, как Циско сжимает губы, словно сдерживая резкие слова. Они некоторое время сидят в тишине, затем Рамон наклоняется ближе.</p><p>— Харт, — негромко говорит он, — ты не должен был уходить.</p><p>Тот морщится, надеясь, что Циско не поймёт, от резкого звука это или от воспоминаний.</p><p>— А что я должен был делать? — шепчет Хартли. — Быть твоим... твоим домашним любимцем?</p><p>Он не может назвать это как-то иначе. Ревёрб — жестокое и властное существо, способное применить силу и убить. И Хартли для него — лишь средство оправдания.</p><p>На секунду Циско теряет над собой контроль, и Рэтевэй прижимает ладони к вискам, не в силах выдержать обрушившийся на него шум.</p><p>— Я никогда не просил тебя делать всё это, — упрямо продолжает Хартли, стараясь не слышать тысячи скрежетов, оглушительных шорохов и стрекотаний. — Но ты лишь лжёшь, что любишь меня. Ты любишь только себя, Ревёрб.</p><p>Лицо Циско меняется, как от удара. Он вскакивает, хватает Хартли за плечи и притягивает к себе, в глазах его плещется безумие, и Хартли по-настоящему пугается того, что может последовать за этим. Кажется, сердце замирает и трудно дышать; Хартли вздрагивает, когда Циско касается его щеки — мягко, осторожно — и срывающимся голосом спрашивает:</p><p>— Харт… Харт, как ты можешь такое говорить?</p><p>Второй рукой Ревёрб крепко сжимает плечо Хартли, сильно и больно. Но Рэтевэй едва это замечает: гул в ушах становится невыносимым.</p><p>— Прекрати это, — слова едва различимы. Хартли вообще не уверен, что в этом режущем шуме можно хоть что-то услышать, но он уже готов молить о пощаде, здесь и сейчас — слишком жутка боль.</p><p>Циско кусает губы, отстраняется и медленно выдыхает — мучительно медленно для Хартли, хочется кричать, чтобы сделал уже что-нибудь, ну же, хоть что, только не эта разрывающая какофония звуков. Хартли сильнее прижимает ладони к ушам — знает, что это не поможет, но отчаянно надеется хоть как-то уменьшить боль, потому что она уже сводит с ума, долбится в голове изнутри, раскалывая череп.</p><p>И вдруг шум исчезает. Хартли несколько секунд ошалело моргает, затем осторожно смотрит на Ревёрба. Тот нервно приподнимает края губ и чуть наклоняет голову, и Хартли не сразу понимает, что это — улыбка.</p><p>— Ты будешь делать то, что я говорю, — Циско говорит отрывисто, едва удерживая на лице спокойное выражение. — Для твоей же безопасности, Харт.</p><p>Тот хочет возразить, но вовремя осаживает себя. Пусть Ревёрб — чудовище, в которое превратился его возлюбленный — пока думает, что сумел победить. Сейчас Хартли слишком слаб для открытого противостояния. Он попробует вырваться снова — но позже, когда будет уверен в своей безопасности. Но кое-что Хартли всё-таки не может не сказать вслух:</p><p>— Всё это время ранил меня только ты.</p><p>Скулы Ревёрба бледнеют, ладони сжимаются в кулаки.</p><p>— Ты ничего не знаешь, — глухо отвечает он.</p><p>— Так расскажи, — Хартли сам подаётся вперёд, глядя прямо в глаза. Чёрт возьми, ну почему? Почему Рамон — Ревёрб? чёрт знает, как понять, что за чужак перед ним! — не хочет идти на контакт? Хартли смотрит прямо в глаза Циско, пытается понять, что и когда он упустил, как так получилось, что его любимый человек стал ночным кошмаром, и не понимает.</p><p>Циско молчит, но по тому, как он хмурится, Хартли видит: так ничего и не расскажет, будет молчать до последнего.</p><p>— Давай ты сперва починишь имплантаты, — наконец говорит Циско. — Мне тяжело всё время сосредотачиваться на нужной волне.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Это не ложь: Рамону действительно сложно одновременно отслеживать несколько миражей и глушить посторонние звуки, пока Хартли заканчивает возиться с имплантатами. Ремонт тянется так нудно, каждая секунда молчания кажется бесконечной, и Циско решил бы, что Харт нарочно тянет время, если бы не знал, насколько тому больно.</p><p>Циско пытается предугадать возможные последствия разговора по душам. Невыносимо хочется рассказать Харту истинное положение вещей, но Рамон понимает: слишком по-разному они начали воспринимать мир. Хартли не поймёт, хуже того — может попытаться лично разделаться с Зумом, а это верная смерть. В голове вновь вспыхивает — чёрная тёнь в синих вспышках, вонзающая руку в грудь Хартли… Нет, нет, нет! Циско старается успокоиться и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы глушить шум вокруг Рэтевэя.</p><p>Ревёрб знает, кто такой Зум. Знает, что это опаснейший маньяк, социопат, наслаждающийся чужой болью. Пока ему нужны способности Ревёрба, Харт будет жить; тёмный спидстер будет упиваться чужой надеждой и отчаянием, чтобы потом… Чёрт возьми, финал слишком очевиден.</p><p>Иногда Циско наблюдает за своим двойником с другой Земли. Это похоже на просмотр сериала, только с возможностью включить прямо сейчас любую серию. Одна проблема: его двойник умеет видеть будущее, как делает это сам Ревёрб; и сложно понять хорошо это или плохо. Скорее, это пригодится.</p><p>— Я не могу закончить ремонт, — шепот Хартли звучит неожиданно, едва не заставляя вздрогнуть. — Часть деталей не поддаётся восстановления, а запасных здесь нет.</p><p>Это меняет ситуацию. Заказывать можно не всё, да и у любого курьера с собой «сигналка». Выйти на улицу Хартли без Циско тоже не сможет — слишком слаб ещё, а оглушающий шум причинит ему невыносимую боль. Рэтевэй понимает, похоже, и теперь смотрит на Циско с опаской, не зная, что тот выкинет. В его взгляде отчётливо читается: «Это из-за тебя». Это приводит в бешенство, но страх причинить Хартли вред действует лучше любого самоконтроля.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли видит ярость Рамона, чувствует напряжение в воздухе, понимает, что должен скрывать свой страх, но не может ничего с собой поделать.</p><p>— Я разберусь, — Циско поднимается, идёт к сваленным на своём столе вещам — Хартли на секунду пугается, что тот достанет очки реверберации — и вытаскивает коммуникатор, несколькими чёткими нажатиями пальцев настраивает его на нужную частоту и шлёт сигнал вызова.</p><p>— Шона, — его голос мгновенно меняется, приобретая низкие обертоны и плавную тягучесть. — Ты нужна мне по адресу…</p><p>Хартли с ужасом понимает, что Ревёрб сейчас сдаёт их местонахождение одному из своих мета-людей. Ситуация становится всё хуже и хуже, и, когда Рамон надевает проклятые сверкающие синевой очки, Хартли твердит себе: «Это не Циско, не Циско, не Циско». Потому что это и вправду больше не Циско, теперь это чужак, преступник, убийца.</p><p>Этот убийца наклоняется к замершему Хартли, осторожно касается тыльной стороной ладони его щеки и улыбается:</p><p>— Не беспокойся, Харт. Со мной тебе нечего бояться.</p><p>«Кроме тебя», — думает Хартли, но предусмотрительно не произносит вслух.</p><p>Циско подходит к окну и приподнимает жалюзи, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль; его движения лаконичные и точные, ни одного лишнего жеста. Через секунду в центре комнаты в облаке дыма появляется темнокожая девушка с копной чёрных кудрей, поправляет кожанку и осторожно оглядывается. Замечает Рамона — и её взгляд тут же меняется, наполняясь страхом. Хартли понимает, что он далеко не единственный, кого пугает Ревёрб.</p><p>— Зум знает, что ты что-то задумал? — гостья смотрит исподлобья, косясь на окно.</p><p>— Зума это не касается, Шона, — тягуче произносит Ревёрб, делая шаг к ней. — Это моё личное дело.</p><p>— Тогда с какой стати я…</p><p>— Восток, двадцать четвёртая авеню, восемьсот тридцать шесть, — перебивает её Циско. — Либо ты делаешь то, что я говорю, либо Клэй Паркер — покойник.</p><p>Хартли не знает, что это за адрес и кто такой Клэй Паркер. Лицо Ревёрба — нечитаемая неподвижная маска: глаз не видно, а тень властной ухмылки выглядит сюрреалистично и театрально, заставляя нервничать ещё больше. Скулы Шоны сереют, она кусает губы и обречённо спрашивает:</p><p>— Что нужно сделать?</p><p>— Просто сходить в магазин, — улыбается Ревёрб.</p><p>Глядя, как он даёт Шоне список того, что должно исчезнуть с полок склада и оказаться здесь, Хартли не может понять, что за дикую смесь чувств испытывает. Недоверие, восхищение, презрение: одно противоречит другому, но отчётливо — страх. Слишком шатким и зависимым стало его положение в собственном доме, а сбежать теперь невозможно.</p><p>Шона испаряется, и Циско поворачивается к Хартли, но очки всё ещё не снимает.</p><p>— Сейчас всё будет, — коротко улыбается он, и это уже похоже на искренность.</p><p>Рэтевэй скрещивает руки на груди:</p><p>— Что только что произошло?</p><p>Тремя слитными шагами Ревёрб оказывается почти вплотную к Хартли и кладёт ладонь тому на плечо.</p><p>— Я обещал убить парня Шоны, если она не поможет мне спасти моего, — неспешно тянет он, и вновь замершие черты лица говорят о пристальном наблюдении. — Угроза сработала, как видишь.</p><p>Моргнув, Хартли закусывает губу, сопоставляя известные ему данные.</p><p>— То есть, — голос на мгновение срывается дрожью, — ты сделал то же самое, что и Зум?</p><p>На миг Ревёрб цепенеет, даже не дыша. В его глазах мелькает безумие, он резко отступает на шаг назад, замахивается, и Хартли невольно жмурится, ожидая удара, но вместо этого растопыренные пальцы Циско указывают на возникшую из ниоткуда Шону.</p><p>— Не дёргайся, — глухо говорит Ревёрб. — Просто положи пакет — и ты свободна.</p><p>— А…</p><p>— Если Зум и узнает тот адрес, то не от меня.</p><p>В глазах Шоны мелькает смесь благодарности и паники, она осторожно опускает добычу на пол и исчезает с едва слышным хлопком. Циско подбирает пакет, мимоходом заглядывает внутрь и кладёт на стол.</p><p>— Здесь всё, что тебе нужно, Харт, — дружелюбно говорит он, снимая очки и глядя Хартли прямо в глаза. — Можешь продолжить работу, если ещё не устал.</p><p>«Всё, что мне нужно — это свобода», хочет сказать тот, но молчит.</p><p>Потому что сейчас страх — тот, которым окружает себя Ревёрб — сильнее остальных чувств.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли старается не торопиться, но пальцы уже начинают дрожать. Он заканчивает собирать имплантаты второпях, и — о чудо! — они работают: ставить их болезненно, но Хартли терпит, пока Рамон держит его за плечи — а затем омерзительный шум выравнивается и затихает.</p><p>Почувствовав расслабленность Хартли, Ревёрб отпускает его и делает шаг назад. Хартли думает: видения Циско наверняка о том, что в ближайшее время дома тишь да гладь: с сотрясением Хартли будет сидеть дома и не высовываться, а с остальными проблемами Ревёрб разбирается сам. И довольно жёстко разбирается, как оказалось.</p><p>Хартли оборачивается, глядя на него. Скольких Ревёрб убил? Скольким угрожал? Что он, чёрт возьми, успел натворить, прикрываясь принудительным альтруизмом? Циско ловит взгляд Хартли, криво усмехнувшись, отступает ещё на полшага, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и оседает на пол.</p><p>— Что… — начинает вопрос Хартли, но замолкает: не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что у Ревёрба переутомление.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Харт, — шепчет тот, уткнувшись лицом в колени. — Не беспокойся. Я смогу тебя защитить.</p><p>Вопреки своим словам, сам он выглядит поразительно беззащитным. Да, это тот самый Ревёрб, убийца и преступник, но сейчас, зная, что страх перед видениями был вполне реальным, Хартли невольно проникается сочувствием. Перед ним всё тот же человек, который превратил в душную тюрьму собственный дом, который… Нет, сейчас это просто Циско, ослабленный из-за того, что заботился — в какой-то парадоксальной, извращённой и безумной манере — о любимом человеке. Именно его сила, его заботливые прикосновения помогли пережить разрывающий изнутри шум. Рэтевэй сомневается несколько секунд, затем, решившись, опасливо наклоняется над Рамоном.</p><p>— Ты себя уберечь не можешь, — так же шепотом говорит Хартли. — Давай я помогу тебе.</p><p>Циско поднимает на него взгляд, в тёмных глазах смешиваются изумление и недоверие.</p><p>— Ты…</p><p>— Я всё ещё ненавижу тебя за то, что ты сделал, — Хартли протягивает руку. — Но сейчас я просто хочу помочь тебе, потому что никто не заслуживает быть брошенным вот так.</p><p>Потому что только этим можно объяснить то, что Хартли не попытался избавиться от надзора Ревёрба более радикальными методами — или потому что не переставал испытывать крепкие чувства по отношению к Циско.</p><p>Рамон дёргано улыбается и хватается за протянутую ладонь. Хартли помогает ему подняться и с удивлением осознаёт, что Циско и вправду доверился ему. Нет, нет, не сейчас, не после всего, что случилось — но Хартли чувствует уже давно, казалось, угаснувшую надежду, и холодеет от страха, потому что лишиться этого чувства будет слишком больно.</p><p>— Мне бы только поспать немного, — бормочет Циско, падая на диван и скидывая обувь. — Только разбуди меня в одиннадцать.</p><p>— Утра?</p><p>— Вечера.</p><p>И Хартли понимает, что тьма никуда не делась. Циско — Ревёрб, точно, Ревёрб — вновь исчезнет ночью, и теперь Рэтевэю известно, что причина этих исчезновений — работа на кошмар Централ-Сити, тёмного спидстера.</p><p>— Почему ты работаешь на Зума? — Хартли уверен в правильности своей догадки, но не может понять, как вообще Циско пришёл к этому, с чего вдруг подался в злодеи тот, кто всегда старался поступать правильно, кто зачитывался комиксами про супергероев?</p><p>— Потому что люблю тебя, Харт, — шепчет Циско, не открывая глаз.</p><p>Хартли хочется спрашивать ещё, требовать объяснений, но сейчас лучше дать Рамону выспаться.</p><p>Без пяти одиннадцать он осторожно тормошит Циско, и тот нехотя поднимается, медленно бредёт ополоснуть лицо, а затем надевает очки реверберации и превращается в Ревёрба.</p><p>— Я вернусь, Харт. А ты пока отдыхай.</p><p>В его словах ясно читается «сиди дома и никуда не уходи», и Хартли, скрепя сердце, кивает.</p><p>— Вернись.</p><p>А пока есть время разобраться со звуковыми усилителями. Несмотря на испытываемое сочувствие, несмотря на риск, Хартли ни на миг не забывает, что его самый близкий человек сходит с ума из-за видений, связанных с жесточайшим убийцей, Зумом.</p><p>Хартли не собирается полагаться на Ревёрба. Он собирается начать свою борьбу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско едва держится на ногах, перед глазами мутные круги и почему-то, стоит направить взгляд вправо, в висок впивается резкая боль. Но нельзя ни жестом, ни словом хоть как-то выдать своё состояние: Ревёрба не должны видеть слабым.</p><p>— Вчера ты действовал без приказа, — позади внезапно раздаётся голос Зума, и Циско едва не вздрагивает, но он слишком устал — его реакции заторможены.</p><p>— Ты сам сказал — это наш город, — Ревёрб говорит медленно, неспешно оборачиваясь. — Мы что, не можем навести немного шороху?</p><p>Из глаз Зума смотрит чёрная бездна, и секунды молчания кажутся бесконечностью.</p><p>— Ты прав, — тёмный спидстер хрипло смеётся, — пора показать этому городу, кому он принадлежит на самом деле.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Зум созывает всех мета-людей, которых Ревёрбу удалось найти и которые правильно ответили на его предложение. Но кроме них Циско видит несколько незнакомых лиц — некоторые мета пришли к Зуму сами.</p><p>— Ночь — наше время, — глухо рычит Зум, его голос разносится по пустому стадиону, послужившему точкой рандеву. — Но хватит прятаться! Нам плевать на «сигналки» и полицию, мы уже не вне закона! Мы — новый закон! Мы…</p><p>Ревёрб стоит слева от тёмного спидстера, пристально смотрит на толпу перед собой, видит живых и видит мёртвых, видит, как осыпается прахом ложь, потому что Зуму плевать на них, на всех плевать. Но Зум расчётлив, он чувствует власть над людьми, он выкрикивает свои безумные лозунги, делая паузы для того, чтобы затихло эхо его голоса. А мета-люди беснуются и кричат, лица блестят каплями пота, в глазах — бешеное упоение собственным всемогуществом. В полумраке ночи, разрезанном прожекторами стадиона, это выглядит началом конца света. Заглядевшись на миражи, Ревёрб едва не пропускает финальные слова Зума:</p><p>— Мы уничтожим мир и покой в этом городе!</p><p>И — шквальный рёв в ответ. Одна из беснующихся кричит особенно громко, и есть в её голосе что-то… Циско пытается увидеть её будущее, но оно слишком размыто, слишком далеко от него эта женщина.</p><p>Зум исчезает яростной вспышкой, и некоторые из мета-людей уже начинают, безумно улыбаясь или гневно хмурясь, уходить — в их глазах видна решимость, высвобожденное желание. Кто знает, сколько сегодня будет стычек между мета и полицией, между сверхлюдьми и гражданскими? Но об этом можно подумать позже, сейчас же Рамон выискивает взглядом ту самую, что звучала по-особенному.</p><p>— Ревёрб, — накрашенные чёрным цветом губы растягиваются в хищной улыбке. — Какая честь.</p><p>Её гардероб словно создан по образцу обложек альбомов в стиле готик-рок, которыми когда-то увлекался Хартли: чёрный плащ, чёрный корсет… Вся одежда одного и того же цвета.</p><p>— Лорел Лэнс, — щурится женщина. — Или Чёрная Сирена.</p><p>— Чёрная Сирена? — хмыкает Ревёрб, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Мне нравится.</p><p>Он крепко пожимает её руку, вглядываясь в возникшие миражи. Нет. Лишь звуковая атака, ничего больше. Вибрации голосовых связок. Значит, Лорел может остаться в живых.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Планы покопаться в полицейских сводках, пока Циско нет, идут прахом — Хартли неимоверно хочется спать. Едва стихают шаги Рамона, он падает на кровать — от резкого движения вновь начинает болеть голова — и закрывает глаза, всё ещё пытаясь понять. Осознать.</p><p>Циско больше не его союзник. Циско теперь — Ревёрб, один из «генералов» Зума. Значит, он будет мешать, если Хартли не будет достаточно осторожен.</p><p>Звуковые усилители показали, что могут быть полезны, но их необходимо улучшить. Снова придётся работать осторожно, избегая Ревёрба и изображая смирение.</p><p>Зато благодаря ремонту имплантатов у Рэтевэя достаточно аппаратуры для создания кое-чего нового.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Просыпается Хартли в полшестого утра, но чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Всё ещё лучше избегать резких движений, и при виде приготовленного Рамоном мяса с овощами Хартли чувствует благодарность — и тут же одёргивает себя: нет. Нельзя верить, что Циско и вправду станет таким, как прежде.</p><p>За завтраком Хартли всё-таки успевает проверить, как дела у его маленькой компании и как там руководит Барбара, а заодно — пролистать новостные сайты. По всему городу мета-люди словно взбесились, в их нападениях и кутежах нет никакой логики. Либо у Зума какая-то совершенно безумная стратегия, либо всё это — отвлекающий маневр, что не исключает наличия ещё более жуткого плана. Хартли надеется, что Циско никогда не стал бы допускать такое количество жертв ради… ради чего угодно. Если окажется, что Ревёрб и вправду причастен, если выяснится, что это его идея, Хартли точно никогда его не простит.</p><p>Поступь Циско Рэтевэй слышит за два этажа, и первый его порыв — быстро свернуть просматриваемые страницы, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Хартли чувствует страх и злится из-за этого, злится на того, кто заставил его бояться в собственном доме. Ну уж нет, никаких недомолвок. Нравится Ревёрбу или нет, но придётся ответить на несколько вопросов.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско, едва перешагнув через порог, облокачивается на стену и делает глубокий вдох. Перед глазами расплываются тёмные круги, и все мысли только о том, чтобы дойти до дивана и отключиться. Вместо этого, оставив обувь в коридоре, Циско снимает куртку, вешает её на место и медленно идёт на кухню — чтобы не так сильно болела голова, надо выпить хоть немного воды. И посмотреть, есть ли еда на день — Хартли пока рано напрягаться.</p><p>Рэтевэй сидит за столом, перед ним открытый ноутбук, и выражение лица Хартли не предвещает ничего хорошего. Неважно. Главное — Харт в порядке.</p><p>Сняв очки реверберации, Циско подходит к холодильнику, копается в продуктах и спрашивает у Хартли:</p><p>— Ты завтракал?</p><p>— Да, — негромко отвечает тот. — Циско, иди сюда. Я хочу поговорить с тобой.</p><p>Циско слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он почти падает на стул, смотрит перед собой и с трудом фокусирует взгляд.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>Рэтевэй разворачивает ноутбук.</p><p>— Ты можешь мне это объяснить?</p><p>Ревёрб щурится, ему нелегко читать расплывающиеся буквы. Террор мета-людей. Конечно, Хартли не может сидеть дома, он будет пытаться разобраться. Но об этом ему лучше не знать.</p><p>— Нет, — Циско поднимается, опираясь о стол. — Если проголодаешься, есть ещё замороженные овощи, их только разогреть.</p><p>— Подожди, — Хартли тоже встаёт, глядя прямо в глаза. — Если это не беспокоит тебя, Ревёрб, подумай вот о чём: это может быть отвлекающим манёвром. Ты, чёрт возьми, работаешь на Зума, так с чего ты взял, что ты выйдешь сухим из воды?</p><p>Циско замирает. В его разуме бьются две мысли, одна болезненнее другой: Хартли может быть прав — и Хартли назвал его «Ревёрб». Не по имени, а по этому прозвищу, которое Рамону хотелось держать подальше от их с Рэтевэем жизни. Сделав шаг ближе, Циско осторожно касается щеки Хартли и утомлённо улыбается:</p><p>— Спасибо, Харт. Но не беспокойся: неважно, что происходит, ты будешь в безопасности.</p><p>Хартли плотно сжимает губы в досаде, и Циско уже не знает, причиной тому слова или прикосновение. Неважно. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать обо всём этом, и сейчас лучше выспаться, чтобы встретить следующую ночь полным сил.</p><p>Силы Циско ещё понадобятся.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>День проходит бестолково: Хартли так и не смог добиться объяснений, а без подтверждения Ревёрба он может лишь догадываться. Рамон пугает ещё больше своей одержимостью, и тем страшнее понимать, что объект этого сумасшествия — сам Хартли. Бесконечная тьма в глазах у Циско не оставляет сомнений: этот человек мог бы пожертвовать всем миром ради того единственного, кто важен ему.</p><p>Но Хартли и не думал, что будет легко. Он ещё раз перечитывает новости, сверяет их с полученными с полицейского сервера данными, затем принимается составлять карту. На это уходит несколько часов, но теперь действительно можно с уверенностью утверждать, что нападения мета-людей хаотичны и бессистемны. Зачастую это лишь разрушения, даже не грабежи — просто выплёскивание агрессии, словно кто-то спустил с поводка стаю бешеных псов.</p><p>Это мало похоже на Циско — тот предпочитает держать события под контролем, Хартли уже успел убедиться в этом на собственной шкуре. Отложив полученную карту, Хартли направляется на кухню, перекусить. Разогревая то же мясо, что ел с утра, он думает о том, что стоит делать дальше.</p><p>Не высовываться. Тихо сидеть дома, анализировать ситуацию и изображать послушание — пусть Ревёрб поверит, что подчинил себе Хартли. Подождать, пока последствия сотрясения станут менее болезненными. Выяснить, что замышляет Зум. И уничтожить. Если придётся — ранив Циско. Потому что, в отличие от него, Хартли понимает — этот конфликт вышел далеко за пределы их личных отношений.</p><p>Мир действительно надо спасать. Но самое сложное — не начать вновь верить, что его бывший возлюбленный может стать таким же, как раньше.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли слышит, как изменяется дыхание Циско, когда тот просыпается. Несколько резких вдохов, затем вновь ровно, ритмично — возможно, Рамон снова увидел что-то, чего видеть не хотел. Хартли наблюдает за ним, сидя в кресле рядом, смотрит, как дрожат длинные ресницы, изгибаются недовольно брови, как Циско, наконец, открывает глаза и медленно садится, убирая с лица длинные пряди, успевшие спутаться во время сна.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Харт, — хмыкает Циско.</p><p>— Сейчас десять вечера, — поправляет его тот.</p><p>— Значит, доброго вечера, — Рамон поднимается, потягивается и идёт умываться.</p><p>Хартли чувствует в этом иррациональность: мир вокруг рушится, а Циско делает вид, что всё в порядке. Нет, хуже: он действительно верит, что пока что всё в порядке.</p><p>— Могу приготовить что-нибудь, — предлагает Циско, вернувшись из ванной. Его лицо выглядит свежее, но следы вчерашнего утомления всё ещё заметны.</p><p>— Я сам, — отказывается Хартли и, не удержавшись, добавляет: — Мне всё равно нечего делать — ты не выпускаешь меня из дома.</p><p>Ревёрб хмурится:</p><p>— Там опасно.</p><p>Опасно? Рэтевэй горько усмехается, осознавая иронию ситуации:</p><p>— Из-за твоих дружков. Сколько людей они убили?</p><p>— Неважно, — и Хартли понимает, что Ревёрбу действительно наплевать. Может, он искренне сожалеет, но выбор сделал, и теперь упорно идёт по собственному пути, не обращая внимания на других. — Главное, ты цел.</p><p>Внутри Хартли вспыхивает обида, словно жгучее и едкое пламя, кислотно-ядовитое, с заставляющим слезиться глаза дымом.</p><p>— Я не просил об этой жертве!</p><p>— Тебе никогда не нужно было меня просить, Харт, — Ревёрб говорит низко и тягуче. — Для тебя я и так готов на что угодно.</p><p>Кроме свободы. Кроме простой человеческой любви. Кроме доверия. Кроме… Можно долго перечислять, что не входит в это «что угодно». Ради собственной прихоти, оправдываясь спасением Рэтевэя, Циско готов убивать.</p><p>— Теперь эти смерти на моей совести, хочешь сказать? — тихо произносит Хартли, почти надеясь услышать «да». Тогда проще будет ненавидеть, проще будет верить, что перед ним уже не тот, кого когда-то полюбил.</p><p>— На моей, — на лице Ревёрба ни тени сомнения. — Но их кровь на руках Зума и его психопатов.</p><p>— А ты разве не прихвостень Зума? — продолжает провоцировать Хартли, сам пугаясь своих слов.</p><p>Ревёрб выходит из себя мгновенно, рывком схватив Хартли и прижав его стене. В тёмных глазах плещется ярость и ненависть, отвращение и, где-то очень глубоко — понимание того, что Хартли, возможно прав, но эта искра тонет под отрицанием.</p><p>— Не сравнивай меня с ними, — гневно шипит Циско. — Я не такой, как они!</p><p>— Тогда скажи мне, — Хартли отчаянно перебарывает панику, стараясь не показывать страха, — что задумал Зум?</p><p>Ревёрб отстраняется, делает два шага назад, к столу, не глядя берёт с него очки реверберации и надевает их.</p><p>И едва не падает, в последний момент вновь поймав равновесие.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Слова Хартли отзываются почти физической болью: Циско не хочет их слышать, не хочет о них думать. Ведь если он хоть на миг в это поверит, то станет слабее и рано или поздно допустит ошибку — а Зум дал понять, какова цена ошибки.</p><p>Но когда Хартли спрашивает о планах тёмного спидстера, пальцы Рамона почти сами тянутся к очкам — Циско хочет знать, но больше хочет показать Хартли, что «Ревёрб» — не враг, а необходимое зло ради спасения.</p><p>Слепящая вспышка, ощущение холода — как обычно, видения начинаются с каких-то деталей, и лишь усилием воли можно превратить их во что-то вразумительное — и мир раскалывается пополам. Циско — здесь, теряет опору, едва ощущая себя самого; Циско — где-то там, в ином мире. Он видит другого себя, радостно что-то чертящего на доске и размахивающего руками перед собеседниками. Видит тепло улыбающуюся Киллер Фрост с каштановыми волосами — Кейтлин так называемой Земли-один, точно. А рядом с ней смеётся Хантер Соломон, и его взгляд сосредоточен и полон ожидания. Губы Кейтлин складываются в имя — «Джей».</p><p>Ревёрб стаскивает с себя очки, смотрит на Хартли и понимает, что не может сказать ему об этом. Должен, но не может поделиться знанием о том, что Зум собирается на другую Землю, чтобы войти в доверие к их двойникам, чтобы… Разумеется, любые тёплые чувства в присутствии Зума имеют один финал — безжалостное уничтожение. Ревёбу почти жаль другую Кейтлин, но ещё больше жаль другого Циско — и себя самого.</p><p>— Что ты видел? — тихо спрашивает Хартли.</p><p>— То, что задумал Зум, — Циско отворачивается. — Я должен идти.</p><p>— Куда? — Хартли касается его плеча — осторожно, с опаской, и Рамон готов проклясть этот страх, потому что раньше, когда-то давно, Харт не боялся быть рядом.</p><p>— К нему.</p><p>Ревёрбу нужно больше информации, и Хартли не должен видеть его погружение в миражи. Не должен задавать вопросы. Чем меньше он знает, тем меньше пытается что-то изменить, а пока всё складывается терпимо. Не идеально, но Хартли жив — а это главное.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ты как будто нервничаешь, — усмехается Киллер Фрост, и Ревёрб готов убить её за одну эту фразу.</p><p>Но вместо этого он холодно отвечает:</p><p>— Не принимай свой страх за мой, Фрост.</p><p>Та фыркает и уходит. С вездесущими мета-датчиками очень сложно найти спокойное место, и Циско использует лес возле убежища Зума, как когда-то в прошлом. Убеждается, что вокруг никого нет, присаживается на ствол поваленного когда-то им же дерева, а затем пытается целенаправленно смотреть в будущее. Без физического контакта с чем-нибудь подходящим видеть намного сложнее, но Циско упрямо старается различить в потоках миражей нужный и поймать его.</p><p>Но уловить будущее кого-то другого трудно, и приходится выпутываться из видений о своём будущем, отталкивать их прочь, и у Ревёрба получается, пока он не видит своего брата.</p><p>Данте. За всеми этими проблемами Циско, не особо ладивший со своей семьёй, совершенно забыл о нём. Да и повода не было — Данте не любил Циско, высмеивал и обесценивал своими пренебрежительными шуточками все достижения младшего брата. Но видение с ним полно тревоги и боли, оно переплетается с тем будущим, которое выискивает Ревёрб. Сосредоточившись на нём, Циско мысленно тянется к этому призрачному образу, и щурится от ударяющего в лицо света прожектора. В ушах звенит от воя сирены, и слышны окрики полицейских, и достаточно бросить один взгляд назад, чтобы заметить знакомое крыло госпиталя.</p><p>Циско открывает глаза. Он запомнил отчётливо всё, что ему было нужно, что могло бы помочь найти Данте. Теперь он знает, где нужно оказаться и когда.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Протирая кухонные полки — надо же чем-то заняться, пока сон не идёт, — Хартли не может избавиться от мыслей о том, что именно увидел Циско. Настолько важное, что тут же сорвался с места? Настолько жуткое и пугающее, что вырвался из миража, едва разглядев подробности? И настолько опасное, что так и не объяснился с Хартли — а ведь Циско хотел, это было заметно. В кои-то веки Рамон собирался быть откровенным, но…</p><p>Неужели всё настолько серьёзно? Хартли очень хочется верить, что дело в этом. Что Циско так ведёт себя, потому что у него есть основания для этого. Ведь он, в общем-то, прав: на улицах опасно из-за мета-людей, и если Зум с такой лёгкостью расправляется со всеми, кто дорог его подопечным, стоит только оступиться, то становится ясно, почему Циско так рьяно оберегает Хартли, почему продолжает помогать тёмному спидстеру…</p><p>Ну конечно.</p><p>Если Ревёрб — это вынужденная мера против Зума, то вся проблема в нём. Если Зум исчезнет — может, Циско вернётся таким, каким Хартли его помнит. Ведь то, что сейчас происходит, все ограничения и попытки запереть — это следствие любви Рамона, иррациональной и на грани паники. Циско любит, продолжает любить, и Хартли почти больно от того, что он тоже не может перестать испытывать это чувство.</p><p>Нужно просто вернуть прежнего Циско. А для этого необходимо разобраться с Зумом.</p><p>Наскоро закончив уборку, Хартли возвращается к своему рабочему столу. Звуковые усилители — неплохое оружие, просто их надо доработать. И, пока Циско старается спасать Хартли, тот сможет начать охоту на Зума и его прихвостней.</p><p>Главное — чтобы среди этой армии тьмы не встретился Ревёрб.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ночью прохожих на улице мало, и если избегать патрульных, то можно спокойно перемещаться, не боясь быть обнаруженным. Приёмное отделение госпиталя работает круглосуточно, поэтому «сигналки» там везде. Не лучшее место для мета-человека — но Данте очень нужна помощь.</p><p>— Тебе не стоит туда идти, Данте.</p><p>Ревёрб почти наслаждается оказанным эффектом — Рамон-старший вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, в панике ища взглядом источник голоса. Циско делает шаг вперёд, выходя из скрывающей его темноты и попадая под бледный отсвет фонаря.</p><p>Он смотрит на человека перед собой и недоумевает — где тот самоуверенный лощёный эгоцентрик, которым был его брат? Сломался из-за мета-способностей, превратился в ничтожество: в забрызганном грязью когда-то чёрном костюме, с опухшими веками и сальными волосами, движения теперь дёрганные и неловкие. Данте с ужасом смотрит на Ревёрба, готовый молить о пощаде, и вдруг — искра узнавания.</p><p>— Циско… — неуверенно шепчет он, его голос срывается. — Циско, ты…</p><p>— Я, — соглашается Ревёрб, за тягучей манерой речи скрывая неуверенность. Непонятно, что за чувства теперь вызывает собственный брат, настолько тот преобразился. — Там везде «сигналки», Данте. Увидев тебя, медсестра вызовет копов, которые за три минуты загонят тебя в угол и повяжут.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — вскидывается истерично Рамон-старший.</p><p>— Знаю, — просто говорит Ревёрб, и по глазам Данте видит, что тот верит.</p><p>— Но мне нужна помощь, — растерянно бормочет Данте, обхватывая себя руками. — Это… это неправильно…</p><p>На его руках пропитанные кровью разлохматившиеся бинты, явно не первой свежести. Повязки наложены неумело, кое-где уже начинают сползать, и поразительно, что Данте держался до этого момента.</p><p>— Как тебе удалось так долго скрывать это?</p><p>Циско спрашивает это как брат и как Ревёрб. Если мета-люди умеют так хорошо таиться, то стоит быть намного бдительнее.</p><p>— Эти способности непостоянны… — ноет Данте. — Нестабильны. Несколько недель всё в порядке, а потом… И тишина… Циско, что мне делать?</p><p>Рамон-старший выглядит жалко, его слова не содержат ничего ценного — а Циско так надеялся, что Данте подаст хотя бы идею, как исчезнуть из поля зрения Зума. Хотя, быть может, брат окажется не совсем бесполезным, если использовать его.</p><p>«Использовать» — одно из любимых слов Ревёрба. Но сперва надо убедиться, что с Данте всё в порядке, потому что, хоть тот и был причиной множества неприятных воспоминаний детства, он всё ещё родной брат — тот, которому Циско завидовал и которым изредка восхищался.</p><p>— Циско, — Данте едва не плачет, — помоги мне. Я… я не знаю, что происходит… Я же не могу быть одним из этих, верно? Это не могло случиться со мной, не могло!</p><p>Ревёрб осторожно берёт его руки в свои, снимает бинты и рассматривает кожу, покрытую наслоениями ожогов, запёкшуюся до бурых разводов, словно диковинной плесенью. Данте продолжает тихо хныкать от боли, пока его брат смотрит в прошлое и будущее.</p><p>— Ты — мета-человек, Данте, — наконец произносит Циско. — Тебя поймает полиция, если ты здесь останешься. Где ты прятался до этого?</p><p>— У меня… — Рамон-старший всхлипывает. — У меня был коттедж, загородный, небольшой, но… Но вчера… этот огонь, и всё теперь…</p><p>— Можешь не объяснять, — успокаивающе тянет Циско. — Я знаю.</p><p>Он видит, что произошло. Что первые вспышки плазмы не были сильными, но обжигали; видит замотанные в бинты окровавленные ладони, слышит неумелые попытки игры на фортепиано — дисгармоничное жалобное звяканье, крики ярости и боли, чувствует гнев, превратившийся в яростное всепожирающее пламя. Они с Данте оба понимают — следующая успешная попытка применить мета-силы будет стоит кистей рук. Так себе успех.</p><p>Циско смотрит прямо в глаза своему брату, здесь и сейчас:</p><p>— Не беспокойся, Данте. Я помогу тебе.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пока Хартли не настолько уверен в себе, чтобы сразу приступить к модификации усилителей. Вместо этого он перебирает стол в поисках полезных деталей, аккуратно раскладывает их по ящикам. Заодно включает ноутбук, чтобы мониторить новости — если уж Ревёрб натворит что-нибудь масштабное, лучше узнать об этом самому. Циско ведь не скажет, будет отмалчиваться «ради безопасности».</p><p>Самые топовые новости почти бессмысленны — какие-то актёры, поп-звёзды, измена какого-то политика и вдруг среди этого выскакивает заголовок: «Мэр Снарт готов ответить на террор мета-людей».</p><p>Хартли замирает, перечитав название дважды, затем придвигает к себе ноутбук и открывает полный текст новости. Дело дрянь. Мэр и вправду решил устроить войну, но не Зуму, а каждому мета-человеку, виновному или нет. И повод тому — буйство на улицах, устроенное армией тёмного спидстера. Кусая губы, Хартли дочитывает до конца проникновенную речь Снарта о том, что пока хоть один мета на свободе, жизнь в Централ-Сити не будет спокойной.</p><p>Зная, во что превращается Циско, можно было бы и согласиться, но теперь Рэтевэй знает — причиной этому Зум. Зум виноват во всём случившемся.</p><p>Шум с лестничной клетки заставляет Хартли быстро закрыть ящики стола и захлопнуть ноутбук. Судя по звуку шагов, Циско не один, и страшно предположить, кого он мог притащить с собой.</p><p>Хлопает дверь — и тут же слышится властный голос, хорошо знакомый Хартли по последнему году жизни с Ревёрбом.</p><p>— Одежду брось в стирку… Или выкинь к чёрту. И иди немедленно мыться, я приготовлю чего-нибудь поесть.</p><p>Неуверенное бормотание в ответ звучит знакомо, и Хартли всё-таки поднимается и идёт посмотреть на гостя — и сталкивается нос к носу с изрядно потрёпанным Данте Рамоном. Рэтевэй видел его до этого лишь три раза на семейных сборищах, и все три раза Рамон-старший оставлял о себе впечатление полного мудака. Циско как-то признавался, что долго не мог избавиться от ехидного голоса брата в голове в моменты неудач. Но сейчас Данте выглядит ужасно, и Хартли отодвигается, пропуская его к ванной, а затем, убедившись, что тот уже включил воду, оглядывает Ревёрба.</p><p>Тот в порядке, только хмурится напряжённо, и Хартли решается спросить:</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>Он почти не надеется услышать честный ответ, но Ревёрб неожиданно откровенен.</p><p>— Я увидел Данте, когда искал связанную с Зумом информацию, — устало говорит Циско. — Он тоже мета-человек, но его способности нестабильны, поэтому ему нужна помощь. Не беспокойся, Харт, это только на одну ночь. Я найду ему место.</p><p>— Среди армии Зума? — Хартли говорит это скорее от безнадёжности, чем от желания досадить, но Циско болезненно морщится.</p><p>— Да. Я знаю, как использовать его дар.</p><p>«Ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь, как использовать своего брата?», — хочет спросить Хартли, но молчит.</p><p>Он слышит в шуме воды, как Данте плачет, бормоча сквозь слёзы проклятия в адрес своих способностей.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Перебинтовав заново ладони Данте, Ревёрб следит, чтобы тот лёг спать, и уходит на кухню к Хартли.</p><p>— Кофе? — предлагает Рэтевэй, протягивая чашку.</p><p>— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Циско. Их с Хартли пальцы соприкасаются, и неожиданно одолевает дикая тоска — по уютным вечерам вдвоём, ещё до Зума, сбоя ускорителя и ужасов мета-способностей.</p><p>— Харт, — тихо произносит Циско, — как думаешь, всё ещё может стать прежним?</p><p>Хартли замирает, на его лице проступает гримаса боли, но только на миг — если не знать, то и не заметишь. Вот только Циско очень хорошо его знает.</p><p>— Можешь не отвечать, — кофе обжигающе горячий, но это именно то, что сейчас нужно.</p><p>Данте спит, но так его оставлять нельзя: необходимо подчинить его способности, и Ревёрб знает, что для этого нужны лишь безумная наука и немного времени. И много запчастей.</p><p>Уже накидывая куртку, Циско замечает стоящего в дверях кухни Хартли, пристально наблюдающего за каждым его движением.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Харт, — улыбается Циско и надевает очки реверберации.</p><p>— Не уверен, что когда-нибудь всё снова будет в порядке, — тихо говорит тот, не отводя взгляд.</p><p>Этот удар посильнее любого другого, но это же — смысл существования. Пусть прошлого не вернуть, но у Хартли должно быть будущее.</p><p>И пусть даже ради этого придётся пожертвовать кем-то другим.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ревёрб быстро находит среди беснующихся в полуразрушенном торговом центре мета-людей Киллер Фрост и Дезшторма. В ночном тумане растворяется едкий дым от горящего пластика, чувствуется резкий запах спирта — только что кто-то из мета обнаружил алкогольный склад, и теперь бьёт бутылки за несколько тысяч долларов ради развлечения. Кейтлин ковыряется в расколотой витрине ювелирного бутика, а её огненный любовник расстреливает огненными шарами манекены.</p><p>— Хватит заниматься ерундой, — в низком голосе Ревёрба слышится недовольство — контролируемое и опасное. — Есть задача повеселее.</p><p>Циско всё продумал. У Дезшторма талант отвлекать на себя внимание, и пока они с Фрост разрушают всё на своём пути, Ревёрб проникает в хранилище, охрана которого сбежала при одном виде горящего парня, и укладывает нужные детали и материалы в небольшой рюкзак. Остальное можно будет добыть позже, сейчас главное — собрать контролирующие перчатки, чтобы Данте случайно не разнёс дом на части. Конечно, в ближайшее время этого не должно произойти — иначе Циско ни за что бы не пустил брата за порог. Но лучше справиться с силами Данте как можно быстрее.</p><p>Когда всё требуемое найдено и Рамон уже собирается отозвать своих напарников, в темноте склада вспыхивает синяя молния, и из вороха искр появляется Зум.</p><p>— Ты снова действуешь не по плану, — глухо рокочет он. — Ты пытаешься обмануть меня?</p><p>Циско смотрит прямо в глаза — чернейшие мёртвые дыры на маске, за которой прячется убийца и психопат — и понимает, что сейчас Зум и вправду готов устроить показательную казнь. Тёмный спидстер опьянён своим могуществом, одержим своим планом и может если не убить, то покалечить. Поэтому Ревёрб делает то, что ещё никто не пытался сделать, находясь перед Хантером Соломоном.</p><p>Он смеётся.</p><p>Зум с недоумением и каким-то странным любопытством наблюдает, замерев, и Циско делает шаг вперёд, оказываясь вплотную к тёмному спидстеру, и произносит:</p><p>— Я верен тебе, — он вспоминает всё, что говорил ему Харт, — потому что только ты можешь уничтожить этот город по-настоящему, сломать его и покорить. Только с тобой мета-люди смогут добиться победы.</p><p>Циско не верит в это, и знает, что Зум тоже не верит в свои лозунги — ему плевать на всех остальных, ему нужны лишь власть и чужая боль. Остальные — лишь инструмент.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты здесь? — скрежещущие вибрации заставляют дрожать каждую молекулу воздуха вокруг.</p><p>— Чтобы сделать твою армию сильнее, — Ревёрб поднимает в руке незастёгнутый рюкзак, демонстрируя детали. — Оказывается, мой плакса-братец тоже мета-человек. Его можно использовать, если научить управлять собственными способностями — как ты помог мне раскрыть мои.</p><p>Циско сам не знает, насколько он кривит душой, говоря это. Но Зум, похоже, успокаивается, переводит взгляд с рюкзака с добычей на Ревёрба.</p><p>— Запомни, — хрипит он, — если ты даже подумаешь о предательстве, ты очень сильно пожалеешь.</p><p>Циско сложно удержать на лице спокойное выражение. Ему хочется высказаться, выкрикнуть, не таясь: «Ты хочешь сказать, что ты знаешь всё, но ты даже не догадываешься… А если и догадываешься, то не подозреваешь, насколько я тебя ненавижу. Я убью тебя, как только выдастся шанс».</p><p>— Я никогда не предам тебя, — говорит вместо этого он.</p><p>Едва Зум исчезает, Ревёрб командует Дезшторму и Киллер Фрост возвращаться.</p><p>— Лучше сместитесь на район севернее, — бросает он. — К вашей предыдущей вакханалии уже едет отряд мэра Снарта.</p><p>— Ой-ой-ой, — фыркает Фрост. — Мэр сильно злится из-за смерти своего обожаемого телохранителя, об этом во всех газетах пишут. Так что это тебе стоит побеспокоиться. Для нас его хвалёный отряд — закуска к завтраку.</p><p>— Как подавать: поджаренной или охлаждённой? — подхватывает Дезшторм.</p><p>Ревёрбу в этот момент сильно хочется размазать обоих по асфальту и научить учтивости, но в голосе Кейтлин действительно проскакивает волнение.</p><p>— Если специально бесить Снарта, — спокойно говорит Циско, — то он может начать искать мета-людей сам и истреблять. Мы лишимся рекрутов раньше, чем они проявят себя.</p><p>Какого дьявола он вообще объясняется перед ними? Возможно, потому что эти двое — его ближайшие союзники, на которых в каком-то смысле можно положиться.</p><p>Особенно учитывая, что теперь Зум знает две слабости Ревёрба.</p><p>Только вот он не представляет, как далеко способен зайти Циско Рамон, чтобы защитить своих близких.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Добравшись до дома, Циско первым делом варит себе кофе покрепче. Данте спит, Хартли ворочается, но не встаёт с кровати; сейчас Циско этому даже рад: нет никакого желания объясняться с ними обоими.</p><p>Ревёрб не знает, сколько он протянет без сна сейчас, и поэтому, прихватив кружку с собой, садится за рабочий стол и начинает разбирать украденное. Он очень надеется успеть сделать всё быстро. Едва собрана основная схема и начинается мелкая монотонная работа, сонливость накатывает ещё сильнее, и когда из пальцев чуть не выскальзывает хрупкая деталь, Циско не выдерживает. К чёрту. Как минимум ещё пару дней Данте безопасен, а Ревёрбу сон сейчас просто необходим. Оставив работу на столе, Циско подает в кресло и мгновенно отключается.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тяжёлые шаги Хартли слышит сквозь сон, но до конца не просыпается — предшествующие события сильно его вымотали. Только через несколько часов он встаёт, щурясь от солнечного света, накидывает футболку и идёт на кухню. Данте, скрючившись, спит на диване, Циско расположился в кресле напротив, даже не удосужившись переодеться или хотя бы разложить постель. На столе лежит недособранное устройство, и Хартли подходит ближе, чтобы взглянуть на него.</p><p>По структуре уже ясно, что должно получиться — особый механизм, контролирующий выбросы энергии. Скорее всего, крепящийся в перчатках, наподобие звуковых усилителей, которыми пользовался сам Рэтевэй.</p><p>Хартли бросает взгляд на братьев, продолжающих крепко спать. Нет, он чётко понимает, что Ревёрб собирается втащить Данте в опасную авантюру. Понимает, что сам Циско уже не тот человек, с которым хотелось прожить всю жизнь — или хотя бы чувствовать рядом. Но, быть может, ещё есть шанс.</p><p>Наспех умывшись и позавтракав, Хартли приступает к завершению чужой работы.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско спит беспокойно: в утомлённом разуме мечутся видения, перемежаясь с кошмарами, и вновь всплывает смерть Хартли — настолько реалистичная, что Циско мгновенно просыпается, часто дыша и испуганно озираясь.</p><p>Хартли, настоящий Хартли, сидит за его столом и что-то паяет, и от этого зрелища становится удивительно спокойно — пока сердце не замирает от осознания того, чем именно занят Хартли.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Циско, бросая взгляд на всё ещё спящего брата.</p><p>Хартли оборачивается, хмурится и нехотя отвечает:</p><p>—Доделываю твои чудо-перчатки для Данте.</p><p>Циско ошалело моргает, затем тяжело поднимается и подходит к столу, разглядывая получившееся устройство. Оно выполнено практически идеально: меньше наворотов, чем планировалось изначально, зато лаконично и изящно, а система контроля энергии выше всяких похвал. Хартли явно неуютно находиться так близко, он словно не уверен в себе; но Циско улыбается, кладёт руку ему на плечо и тихо говорит, вкладывая в слова всю ту любовь и восхищение, которые чувствует:</p><p>— Спасибо, Харт. Ты всё-таки настоящий гений.</p><p>То, что на этот раз Хартли не вздрагивает от прикосновения, безумно радует. Циско смотрит в его глаза, пытаясь понять — позволено ли быть ещё ближе? Не отстраняется, но и не спешит сократить дистанцию, и Циско решается попробовать; его губы почти касаются губ Хартли, но тут Данте шумно вздыхает и начинает ворочаться.</p><p>— А где вторая? — Циско резко сдаёт назад, оглядывая стол.</p><p>— Сперва пообещай мне кое-что, — Хартли скрещивает руки на груди и решительно хмурится.</p><p>Эта холодность отрезвляет. Ну конечно. Нельзя ни на миг забывать о том, что происходит на самом деле, и, отступив на шаг, Ревёрб щурится:</p><p>— Что именно?</p><p>— Я хочу знать, что происходит, — спокойно отвечает Хартли. — Мой любимый диван занимает мета-человек, едва контролирующий свои силы. Рядом находится один из «генералов» маньяка-террориста Зума, не выпускающий меня из дома. Мне кажется, я имею право знать.</p><p>Циско очень ясно видит его смерть: отчётливо, детально — и кровь на губах, и стекленеющий взгляд, и неестественный изгиб сломанных пальцев… Выдохнув, он прикрывает на миг глаза, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого видения, затем впивается взглядом в лежащую на столе перчатку.</p><p>— Дай мне день, чтобы разобраться, — низкий голос звучит достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить Данте. — А потом я попробую тебе объяснить происходящее.</p><p>— Почему не сейчас? — мгновенно реагирует Хартли.</p><p>— Потому что мне надо разобраться с братом, — лжёт Ревёрб. — И после этого мы спокойно поговорим.</p><p>Хартли прав — отчасти. Конечно, ситуация изменилась, и лучше кое-что ему рассказать. Но сейчас Циско нужна отсрочка, чтобы сообразить, чем можно поделиться, а что лучше утаить.</p><p>На лице Хартли отражается недоверие, но он неохотно кивает.</p><p>— Согласен, — говорит Харт, и Циско готов его за это расцеловать, но держит свои эмоции при себе.</p><p>Позади него Данте сонно бормочет, что хочет кофе и тишины, и Циско уже хочется придушить брата.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ревёрб чаще всего работает по ночам, и вынужденное дневное бодрствование выводит из себя и выматывает. Но всё это ради того, чтобы разобраться с Данте и придумать, как уберечь Хартли от опасной правды, а значит, потери неважны.</p><p>Приготовленный обед — уже четыре часа дня, завтрак безнадёжно упущен — Данте уплетает так жадно, словно голодал неделю, хотя только вчера за ужином ел не меньше. Он уже не выглядит таким разбитым, и за горестными размышлениями проявляется былое нахальство. Когда Данте тянется к свежесваренному кофе, Циско перехватывает его руку.</p><p>— Это для Хартли.</p><p>Его голос тих, но низкие обертона интонаций Ревёрба, которые обычно заставляют подчиняться и более опасных мета, работают безотказно — Данте отдёргивает ладонь, и лишь потом ему удаётся опомниться:</p><p>— А мне?</p><p>— Я не буду кофе, — поднимается из-за стола Хартли, — мне на сегодня хватит. Можешь взять мою чашку.</p><p>Циско растерян, но не показывает этого. Из-за чего эта отчуждённость? Или это действительно обычное нежелание переборщить с кофе, или нарочитая холодность, чтобы показать, что всё происходящее Хартли не нравится? Раньше было проще: раньше можно было просто поговорить обо всём... Как пытается сейчас Хартли, да?</p><p>Циско отлично понимает его стремление — сам бы хотел уже хоть кому-то рассказать о происходящем: слишком много секретов, тайн, планов, они все давят изнутри, сплетаясь с видениями, но Ревёрб никому не доверяет — кроме Хартли. Которому обязан лгать во имя его же собственной безопасности.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>После обеда Циско тащит Данте в гостиную, тестировать получившиеся перчатки. Изначально это должен был быть лишь прототип, но Хартли довёл его до ума — такой не стыдно и в «Меркури Лабс» принести, но из-за проклятых «сигналок»…</p><p>«А Хартли мог бы», — думает Циско. — «Он мог бы уйти, продолжить жить обычной жизнью и делать вид, что ничего не происходит».</p><p>Нет, Хартли не такой. Уйти — да, но Харт бы не остался в стороне, он бы начал геройствовать — и столкнулся бы с Зумом. Поэтому нельзя отпускать его сейчас, даже если это причиняет боль.</p><p>— Надо же, — замечает Данте, любуясь перчатками. — Ты действительно способен сделать что-то крутое.</p><p>— Их сделал Хартли, — раз уж Рамон-старший не может нормально поблагодарить своего брата, так пусть хотя бы Харту спасибо скажет.</p><p>— Мы оба, — уточняет Хартли.</p><p>Данте на миг теряется, затем пытается улыбнуться:</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Они ещё долго проверяют функционирование перчаток, настраивают и исправляют; и Циско чувствует необъяснимую радость от того, что Харт работает вместе с ним. Он скучал по этому, чёрт возьми, скучал неимоверно — делать что-то вместе с Хартли, видеть его сосредоточенным и немного отрешённым, погружённым в интересную работу.</p><p>Когда перчатки, наконец, готовы, Циско одновременно в восторге от результата и разочарован тем, что Харт отстраняется от стола и отступает на шаг.</p><p>— Думаю, моя помощь больше не нужна, — Хартли скрещивает руки на груди. — Надеюсь, завтра мы основательно поговорим.</p><p>— Обязательно, — обещает Циско, надеясь, что это не ложь.</p><p>Он сам уже не уверен. Обернувшись, Ревёрб окликает Данте:</p><p>— Пойдём, надо найти тебе новое место для ночлега.</p><p>Тот неохотно одевается, но возражать не смеет, сам не понимая причин испытываемого страха перед разительно переменившимся братом.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Едва Хартли остаётся один, одиночество накатывает с новой силой. Данте дал иллюзию чего-то нового в опротивевших четырёх стенах, но теперь Циско увёл и его. Понятно, зачем, но от этого не легче.</p><p>Обед был недавно, до ужина ещё долго, и, пользуясь отсутствием Ревёрба, Хартли вновь берётся за звуковые усилители. Все запчасти есть, а возня с перчатками для Данте помогла восстановить навык. Хартли знает: ему нужна не только ударная волна, ему нужны все частоты, которые могут быть полезны, низкие и высокие, чтобы суметь вывести из строя любого мета-человека. Он так и сидит за столом, пока не раздаётся резкий звук звонка.</p><p>На дисплее высвечивается имя вызывающего, и Хартли не сразу вспоминает, что Барбара Гордон — это та, кто управляет его бизнесом. Как давно Хартли вспоминал об этом? Всё превратилось в ежемесячную проверку отчётности по интернету, и хорошо, что Барбаре можно доверять.</p><p>— Звонила какая-то женщина, спрашивала, как давно ты не появлялся здесь, — верно докладывает Барбара.</p><p>Хартли настораживается.</p><p>—Что ты ответила?</p><p>— Правду, босс. Что ты после того происшествия повредил слух и предпочитаешь работать удалённо. После этого женщина отключилась, просто я подумала предупредить тебя, если это какая-нибудь преследовательница.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — в трубке на заднем плане отчётливо слышны вопросы, и Хартли готов поклясться, что сейчас Барбара отмахивается от коллег. — Мы волнуемся. Ты вообще когда-нибудь вернёшься?</p><p>Хартли не знает, что ответить, и машинально пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Скоро это закончится, — обещает он. — И всё станет на свои места.</p><p>— Отлично, — в голосе Барбары слышится облегчение, — мы очень ждём тебя, босс. Выздоравливай.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Этого достаточно, — рокочет Зум. — Теперь нужно лишь пройти сквозь реальность.</p><p>«Лишь пройти сквозь реальность» — отбивается эхом в голове у Циско. Будто это легко сделать! Но пелена, сквозь которую Ревёрб смотрит на иные Вселенные, уже настолько истончилась, что её, кажется, можно разорвать движением руки. Разумеется, для этого нужно нечто большее, и придётся ещё поработать над техникой; но осознания того, что открыть врата между двумя реальностями действительно возможно, достаточно для самодовольной ухмылки.</p><p>— Я разберусь с этим, — обещает Ревёрб. — И ещё кое-что. Мой старший братец желает присоединиться к твоей армии.</p><p>«Задетое эго, уверенность в несправедливости мира — прямо как ты», — думает он, но не говорит вслух. Зум хрипло смеётся.</p><p>— Ты отлично выполняешь свою работу, Ревёрб, — в следующий миг тёмный спидстер уже оказывается вплотную к Циско. — Но помни, что я в любой момент могу лишить тебя всёго, что тебе важно.</p><p>Тот смотрит прямо в глаза чудовища.</p><p>— Я не забываю об этом ни на секунду.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско пытается объяснить Данте, что лучше для него будет жить в одном районе с мета-армией Зума. Тот старательно морщится, кривится и всячески отговаривается.</p><p>— Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, — Ревёрб старается говорить мягко, хотя братец уже начинает изрядно раздражать. — Мета заняли отличный район, и никто не смеет соваться сюда, даже полиция и люди мэра.</p><p>— Я не хочу быть с… с ними, — Данте хмурится, мнётся и отводит взгляд, и тогда Циско кладёт ему руку на плечо и понижает голос.</p><p>— Я тоже не хочу, Данте, но выбора нет. Мэр Снарт охотится на мета-людей, и если он обнаружит тебя…</p><p>Ревёрб оставляет воображению брата завершить сказанное.</p><p>— К тому же, — добавляет он, — рядом с Зумом ты сможешь чего-то добиться.</p><p>Фраза действует безотказно. Честолюбие всегда было слабым местом Рамона-старшего, и даже сейчас тот хватается за возможность забраться в высшую страту.</p><p>— Думаешь? — с сомнением произносит Данте, но по его блеску в глазах видно — он уже прикидывает, что нужно сделать, чтобы подняться среди прочих мета-людей.</p><p>— Я создам тебе оружие, — обещает Ревёрб. — Опасное и мощное, которым сможешь управлять только ты — с помощью своего дара.</p><p>Данте смотрит на него со странными чувствами, которые Циско никогда раньше не видел, и неожиданно крепко обнимает.</p><p>— Спасибо, Циско, — шепчет Данте. — За то, что единственный не оставил меня. За то, что дал мне шанс.</p><p>Ревёрб понимает, что сделал своего брата одним из вернейших сподвижников Зума. Это ужасно, но это даст фору — тёмный спидстер должен поубавить бдительность. Данте сам виноват — то, как он портил жизнь младшему брату, как унижал того и пользовался любой возможностью, чтобы доказать своё превосходство… Циско вспоминает об этом, чтобы не думать о самом страшном.</p><p>Он только что превратил своего брата в союзника ужаснейшего маньяка-психопата.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско возвращается домой и не отвечает на вопросы Хартли, отмахнувшись одним-единственным «Прости, не сейчас». Зум дал ему задачу, и надо её решить как можно скорее — пока тёмный спидстер не заскучал или не решил, что своего «генерала» следует поторопить.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — Хартли ставит рядом с Рамоном чашку кофе и прикрывает жалюзи, чтобы рассветное солнце не било в глаза.</p><p>— Ищу дверь в иную вселенную, — честно отвечает Циско.</p><p>Хартли смотрит на него, понимая, что тот не шутит.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Циско пожимает плечами: он не хочет говорить правду. Ведь Рэтевэй с его обострённым чувством справедливости обязательно полезет в самое пекло, лишь бы обезопасить город, а Циско хочет спасти Хартли любой ценой. Неважно, что придётся сделать, лишь бы Харт был жив.</p><p>Сколько раз за последние полтора года он говорил себе это?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли ждёт, когда Ревёрб — даже в мыслях Хартли старается называть его именно так — наконец устанет и уляжется спать. Лишь тогда удаётся рассмотреть записи в его блокноте, попробовать понять, что за расчёты он делал.</p><p>День солнечный, и постепенно вся гостиная заполняется светом, несмотря на жалюзи. Циско что-то тихо бормочет и поворачивается на бок, а Хартли едва не вздрагивает от этого движения. Его пугает то, что задумал его бывший парень.</p><p>Несколько часов уходит на то, чтобы понять, что Рамон решает проблему перемещения между параллельными вселенными с помощью своих способностей. Неужто решил сбежать от Зума? Нет, тогда он бы поделился своими планами. Ответ очевиден, и Хартли гневно сжимает губы, понимая, что задумал Ревёрб.</p><p>Он хочет помочь Зуму проникнуть в иные миры.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ты хочешь запереть его там? — спрашивает Хартли, едва Циско просыпается.</p><p>Тот моргает, затем мрачнеет.</p><p>— Не думаю, что получится. Он попросит другого меня помочь ему вернуться, и, знаешь, тогда…</p><p>Циско не продолжает, но мысленно заканчивает фразу: «тогда кто-то, кто мне дорог, будет умирать мучительно и долго, скорее всего — у меня на глазах».</p><p>— Другого тебя?</p><p>— Неважно, — Циско морщится. — Слушай, не думай об этом, Харт.</p><p>«Не думай, и, может быть, всё закончится хорошо».</p><p>Миражи то сливаются во что-то монолитное, то расслаиваются, распадаясь на тысячи секунд неслучившегося времени. Очки реверберации помогают успокоить и упорядочить такие приходы, но надевать их дома не хочется.</p><p>— Мне надо идти, — Циско хватает свои записи и накидывает куртку. — Харт, я прошу тебя, — его голос понижается, чуть вибрируя, — оставайся дома. Хотя бы сегодня.</p><p>Хартли скрещивает руки на груди, недовольно глядя в ответ:</p><p>— Ты обещал мне рассказать, что происходит.</p><p>Циско надевает очки.</p><p>— Скоро, — лжёт он, — я расскажу тебе всё.</p><p>Дома нельзя работать: Хартли не дурак и способен понять, что происходит, это заставляет гордиться им и беспокоиться за него одновременно. И Ревёрб уходит в ночь, уходит в те самые кварталы, что заняли мета-люди, террористы Зума. В конце концов, раз уж это ради тёмного спидстера, так почему бы не воспользоваться благами положения генерала у этого психопата?</p><p>Ревёрб находит библиотеку в этом районе, вышвыривает оттуда парочку пьяных мета-вандалов и осматривается. Книжные полки не тронуты, грязь на полу и столах не важна, главное — цела большая плакатная доска, на которой можно развесить листы с расчётами и уравнениями.</p><p>Циско выдыхает, на миг позволяет себе расслабиться, а затем с удвоенным рвением принимается за работу. Здесь всё ещё есть электричество, и Рамон увлекается, заснув под утро на одном из диванов в холле. Уже в полудрёме в голове вспыхивает: «Хартли»; Циско вглядывается в будущее — в видениях на этот день нет ничего опасного. Тогда, едва попадая по буквам, он набирает сообщение и мгновенно засыпает.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли начинает нервничать, когда на улицах уже довольно шумно и многолюдно, а Циско всё ещё нет. Он уговаривает себя: надо ведь радоваться, что деспотичный маньяк Ревёрб наконец-то оставил жертву в покое! Но очевидно, что дело не в этом. В памяти телефона Хартли обнаруживает сообщение, краткое и непривычно сухое: «Работаю. Буду позже. Береги себя». Мелькает мысль — а не сбежать ли, пока Ревёрб далеко? Но тот уже доказал, что может найти Хартли где угодно и сделать всё, чтобы вернуть.</p><p>Тогда надо хотя бы пройтись до магазина. Не торопясь, не боясь задержаться и не наталкиваясь на полный параноидальных подозрений взгляд по приходу домой. Прочитать газеты за последние пару дней, увидеть, что происходит на улицах, а не в больном воображении Рамона.</p><p>Но тут раздаётся звонок в дверь. Первая мысль — неужто Ревёрб? Нет, абсурд: день, люди с «сигналками» везде; да и уже несколько лет как у Циско был свой ключ.</p><p>Хартли прислушивается. Шорох ткани — синтетика, свободный покрой. Тихое постукивание каблучков — лёгкая девушка нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. Вряд ли что-то по-настоящему опасное.</p><p>Открыв дверь, Хартли задерживает дыхание: аромат духов кажется слишком сильным. На пороге стоит незнакомка с золотистыми локонами и улыбается — вежливо, но есть в её глазах настороженность. Поверх тёмно-кофейного платья накинута лёгкая кожаная куртка ярко-золотистого цвета — ослепительное сочетание.</p><p>— Помнишь меня? — блондинка пытается зайти в квартиру, но Хартли загораживает проход.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Незнакомка обиженно надувает губы. За её поведением есть что-то большее, и Хартли не отпускает мысль, что легкомысленные жесты — лишь уловка, призванная рассеять опасения.</p><p>— Лиза, — представляется блондинка. — Училась с тобой в одной школе, если забыл.</p><p>О. Ну конечно. Школа для самых лучших детишек Централ-Сити, куда родители отправили Хартли учиться. Тогда волосы Лизы были другого цвета, а её фамилия… </p><p>— Снарт, — выдыхает Хартли. — Ты же сестра мэра Снарта.</p><p>— Я могу пройти? — прямо спрашивает та.</p><p>— Я могу тебя не впустить? — Хартли произносит это, уже отступая. Он сам не знает, хорошо это или плохо для него, но приятно наконец-то оказаться не одному. Не в одиночестве.</p><p>Лиза уверенно идёт в гостиную и спокойно усаживается на диване. Этим она похожа на брата: куда ни попадает, это место словно принадлежит ей.</p><p>— Зачем ты здесь? — Хартли садится в кресло напротив.</p><p>— После убийства Мика Ленни словно с цепи сорвался, — Лиза смотрит прямо в глаза. — Помешался на поиске и мести. Я помогала проверять ему все отчёты полиции об активности мета-людей, и заметила, что, помимо мета-людей, одно знакомое имя несколько раз проскакивало в отчётах. Твоё, Хартли Рэтевэй.</p><p>Ну конечно. Хартли поймал себя на том, что слишком привык быть незаметным — именно таким призраком пытался сделать его Ревёрб.</p><p>— Ты пришла меня допросить?</p><p>— Я пришла узнать, что происходит, — ровный лоб Лизы пересекает хмурая морщинка, — потому что мой брат ничего мне не говорит. Я целыми днями помогаю ему, забросила фигурное катание, отвечаю на непрерывные вопросы прессы, а сама узнаю лишь крохи.</p><p>Хартли не выдерживает и смеётся от безнадёжности и удивления — он не один. Всё это время ему казалось, что он абсолютно один, что никто и никогда не переживал подобного, но сейчас накрывает понимание: он не один.</p><p>— Почему ты пришла ко мне?</p><p>— Я немного покопалась в твоей биографии, — Лиза улыбается. — В школе ты был умным и довольно тихим мальчиком, в университете показал себя ещё лучше. До несчастного случая у тебя была отличная работа в «Меркури Лабс», но после взрыва тебе пришлось две недели лежать в больнице из-за травмы. А теперь ты почти не выходишь из дома и не появляешься даже в собственной компании.</p><p>— Так это ты звонила Барбаре? — после её кивка, Хартли оглядывается на свой рабочий стол. — Твой брат знает, что ты здесь?</p><p>— Ленни не в курсе, — заверяет Лиза, но в её глазах появляется угроза. — И я способна постоять за себя.</p><p>— Я не пытался тебе угрожать, — устало вздыхает Хартли. — Просто…</p><p>Он замолкает, глядя на внезапную гостью. Лиза Снарт, сестра мэра. Что Хартли помнил о ней? Ещё в школе она была яркой персоной, самозабвенно отдаваясь любимому виду спорта — фигурному катанию. Даже летом всё время таскала с собой роликовые коньки с золотым напылением — отец Лизы дослужился до главы полицейского департамента и мог себе позволить баловать дочурку. Сейчас было известно лишь то, что Лиза Снарт помогает мэру, продолжает выступать на льду и, как оказалось, ведёт своё расследование.</p><p>— Что ты знаешь о Зуме? — решается спросить Хартли.</p><p>— Он виноват в смерти Мика, — голос Лизы подрагивает, и становится ясно: Рори был ей близок. — Зум — убийца и психопат, собравший вокруг себя таких же ублюдков. Не смей мне говорить, что ты как-то связан с ним.</p><p>— Каждый из нас для Зума лишь жертва, — уходит от ответа Хартли, но для Лизы этого достаточно, чтобы понять: Рэтевэй не на стороне тёмного спидстера. Она внимательно осматривает комнату, задержав взгляд на деталях, разложенных на столе.</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>«Мой парень работает на него, чтобы Зум не убил меня». Нет, так отвечать нельзя. Можно ли вообще говорить Лизе правду? Хартли не особо силён в лжи, да и утаивать что-то ему претит, но даже если Лиза поверит, если попробует помочь… Расправа Ревёрба может быть быстрой. Ведь он наверняка решит, что доверять Снартам слишком опасно, и попытается ликвидировать угрозу.</p><p>— Он… — Хартли на миг задумывается, балансируя между правдой и полуправдой. — Он шантажирует важного для меня человека.</p><p>Лиза пристально смотрит на него, затем достаёт из сумочки визитку.</p><p>— Если решишь действовать — звони. Эта борьба не для одного.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско просыпается уже ближе к вечеру. В голове удивительно ясно, и теперь проблема выглядит понятней. Формулы, описывающие потоки энергии, пишутся легко; кажется, в руке, стремительно выводящей цифры и буквы, сила, способная изменить вселенную. Или вселенные. Всё на самом деле намного проще, и даже не надо ничего особо изобретать, лишь пересмотреть постулаты физики с самого начала. Не идти против них, а лишь взглянуть с другой стороны.</p><p>Едва внезапное озарение выгорает, Циско начинает чувствовать голод. И вспоминает о Хартли.</p><p>Он впервые за долгое время звонит — каждый гудок кажется бесконечно затянутым звуком — и чуть не вздрагивает от удивлённого голоса Хартли:</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>Циско закрывает глаза и пытается мысленно идти на этот голос, увидеть ближайшее будущее или недавнее прошлое, чтобы убедиться, что всё в норме.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — неторопливо тянет он, — Харт.</p><p>Ревёрб видит девушку — улыбка холодная, но она говорит что-то, горячо и искренне, а Хартли слушает, как он может её слушать? — и спрашивает:</p><p>— Как дела у Лизы?</p><p>Хартли молчит несколько секунд, а затем бросает:</p><p>— Хватит лезть в мою жизнь, Ревёрб. По крайней мере, пока честно не расскажешь, как дела у тебя, — и прерывает связь.</p><p>Крепко сжав зубы, Циско приказывает себе успокоиться. Ещё не хватало потерять голову и разнести здесь всё к чертям. Вспыхивает предвидение, и Ревёрб замирает, даже не дрогнув, когда в холле бывшей библиотеки появляется Зум. Вокруг него мерцают голубые молнии, но они уже давно не пугают — пугает разум психопата и маньяка Хантера Соломона.</p><p>— Я закончил, — говорит Циско ровно и спокойно, снова понижая голос. — Мне нужно лабораторное оборудование, чтобы кое-что проверить, и тогда, — Зум пристально следит за выражением его лица, — я покажу тебе путь в иные миры.</p><p>— Я не могу ждать! — хрипит тёмный спидстер, сокращая дистанцию до полушага. — Ты знаешь цену провала.</p><p>— Знаю, — Ревёрб не отводит взгляд. — Ты понимаешь, что множество учёных работает над этим, а я один?</p><p>— У меня армия, — в словах Зума искрится напряжение. — Бери любого.</p><p>— Кого? Самые умные — Дезшторм и Фрост — специалисты в совсем другой области. И они понятия не имеют, как работают мои способности — а это имеет значение.</p><p>Зум наклоняет голову, раздумывая, и Ревёрб добавляет:</p><p>— Но незачем идти на крайние меры. Этой же ночью я с несколькими мета достану нужную технику и закончу дело.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли никак не может успокоиться после звонка Рамона. В когда-то заботливо обустраиваемой квартире ненавистно всё, от порога до магнита на холодильнике, привезённого кем-то из родни Циско. Хочется сбежать вновь — и Хартли сбегает, оправдываясь делами.</p><p>На улице непривычно шумно, и сложно понять, то ли настройки имплантатов сбились, то ли сказалось домашнее заточение. Слух улавливает отдельные голоса в людском гомоне, и, садясь в электричку, Хартли закрывает глаза и слушает. Ему хочется отдохнуть, а общественный транспорт даёт ощущение движения без всяких усилий. Стоящие рядом молодые женщины в одинаковых блузках с пышными воротниками беседуют о росте цен на «сигналки», мол, легко выходят из строя и неудобны для родителей с маленькими детьми. Растрёпанный пирсингованный юноша у окна слушает радио: диктор бодро вещает об отличной погоде и рекомендует слушать новые песни Джозефа Уэста, чей приятный вокал обещает скрашивать эфир следующие пять минут. Дама в пенсне зачитывает сидящему рядом старику с тростью заголовки газет, вполголоса комментируя: вот заметка о чьей-то звёздной свадьбе, вот интервью с мэром Снартом о начале совместной с полицией акции, вот фоторепортаж с премьеры нового силового поля от «ЛексКорп», вот новость о появлении Джея Гаррика в «СТАР Лабс»… Шум электрички и звуки города за окном начинают убаюкивать, но Хартли не спит и продолжает слушать. Централ-Сити продолжает жить своей жизнью, напуганный мета-людьми и Зумом, но всё ещё и не подозревающий о настоящей опасности. Волна террора не дошла до центральных районов, и большинство жителей даже не вспоминает о тёмном спидстере.</p><p>Хартли выходит на своей остановке и пешком добирается до неприметного офиса на четвёртом этаже бизнес-центра. Стоит коснуться дверной ручки, как дверь распахивается, и Хартли нос к носу сталкивается с рыжеволосой девушкой в очках.</p><p>— Барбара? — удивлённо моргает он.</p><p>— Босс! — та удивлена и рада. — Давно вас не было! Как самочувствие?</p><p>— В норме, — уклоняется от развёрнутого ответа Хартли. — Мне нужен кое-какой софт и техника, хотел забрать…</p><p>— Без проблем! — Барбара сияет. — Вы не представляете, как мы соскучились! Если что — вы только свистните!</p><p>Впервые за долгое время Хартли чувствует себя комфортно в компании людей. Это его команда: почти всех он подбирал сам, часть привела Барбара, а за время отсутствия в офисе появилась парочка стажёров, с которыми обязательно надо познакомиться, улыбнуться, пожать руку…</p><p>Домой Рэтевэй возвращается уже вечером, с пакетом запчастей и несколькими программами для обработки звука и не только. В квартире никого, есть время не торопясь разобрать вещи, разложить детали, приготовить ужин и сварить себе кофе. И, кажется, что всё спокойно и тихо, но Хартли страшно.</p><p>Он боится, что Ревёрб вернётся домой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Для ограбления «СТАР Лабс» Циско выбирает четырёх мета-людей, способности которых могут пригодиться, и которым можно доверять: Киллер Фрост, Дезшторм, Шону и Джипси — новенькую с талантом создавать иллюзии. Смуглая темноволосая Джипси была недавно освобождена из полицейского фургона и теперь пылает желанием отомстить. Ревёрб внимательно смотрит на неё — иллюзии Джипси для него лишь расплывчатые пятна, не более — и кивает:</p><p>— Пойдёшь с нами.</p><p>Он видит намного больше, чем Джипси хотела бы показать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В «СТАР Лабс» их не ждут, сработавшие с опозданием «сигналки» обещают охрану через пару минут, но эти две минуты — то, что нужно грабителям. Ревёрб велит Фрост и Шторму заняться проверкой оборудования, за транспортировку отвечает Шона, а Джипси отвлекает охрану своими миражами. Всё проходит гладко, и Циско даёт приказ отходить, оставляя убойный дуэт «огонь и лёд» замести следы. Ревёрб знает: эти двое всегда найдут способ скрыться. Уже смогли — в том будущем, к которому он их вёл.</p><p>В его снах Хартли всё ещё умирает.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли спит беспокойно, ему видится что-то неясное, но оттого пугающее, порождающее чувство тревоги. Из-за этого он просыпается разбитым, но чашка кофе с утра помогает прийти в чувство. Всё ещё страшно, что Циско придёт, но сегодняшний день обещает быть спокойным — на улицах уже слишком людно, «сигналки» везде.</p><p>Хартли решается отдохнуть: он вчера сделал довольно много. Но дома всё душит и опротивело, и Рэтевэй отправляется в ближайший парк, где проводит полдня, затем обедает в одном из кафе, в которых они часто раньше бывали с Циско — с Циско, а не Ревёрбом. После этого — снова в парк, пройтись по магазинам и, устав, вернуться домой. Где нет гнетущего присутствия Ревёрба, только свобода. Можно открыть окна, впустить холодный ветер в квартиру и наслаждаться; верить, что эта свобода, возможно, навсегда.</p><p>Этой ночью спится намного спокойнее.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Благодаря дару предвидения Ревёрб не пугается внезапных появлений тёмного спидстера. В этот раз он даже не оборачивается.</p><p>— Данные обрабатываются. Как видишь, я с пользой провожу это время.</p><p>— Это оружие…</p><p>— Для моего брата, — перебивать Зума — неслыханная наглость, но только так можно показать уверенность в своих действиях. — Он будет верно служить тебе.</p><p>— Иначе он пожалеет, — через мгновение хриплый шёпот раздаётся у самого уха. — Каждый из вас пожалеет.</p><p>Ревёрб не показывает страха, но в голове бьётся одна лишь мысль.</p><p>«Хартли».</p><p>Через полчаса данные готовы, Циско откладывает в сторону обещанный Данте девайс и внимательно изучает полученные графики и статистику. Выписывает на отдельный листок цифры, высчитывает в уме, словно охваченный лихорадкой — ему не хватало полноценной научной работы с того дня, как он ухитрился вылететь из «Меркури Лабс».</p><p>На дисплее три часа и сорок две минуты ночи, когда Циско откидывается назад, глядя в потолок библиотеки, и смеётся в голос — здесь всё равно некому его услышать.</p><p>Да, чёрт возьми, он может это сделать!</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Знакомую поступь Хартли слышит за несколько пролётов, резко просыпаясь, и едва не паникует, но берёт себя в руки. Спокойно убирает со стола начатую модификацию перчаток, садится на диван и ждёт, когда скрипнет входная дверь.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Харт, — негромко говорит Ревёрб, и Хартли едва не передёргивает от низких обертонов его голоса.</p><p>— Полшестого, — напоминает Хартли, скрещивает руки на груди и всем своим видом показывает, что абсолютно не рад видеть того, кого когда-то обожал.</p><p>Ревёрб дёргано ухмыляется:</p><p>— Я видел мультивселенную.</p><p>— Мультивселенную? — переспрашивает против своей воли Хартли. Но, чёрт возьми, как можно устоять?</p><p>— Другие Земли. Их множество, и ближайшая — как раз та, которая проникала в видения, путала… Та, что нужна Зуму, Харт.</p><p>— Ты обещал рассказать… — начинает тот.</p><p>— Можешь пустить меня на диван? — мягко, но властно перебивает Циско. — С ошалевшими мета по соседству не очень-то поспишь.</p><p>— Уж я-то знаю, — едко отзывается Хартли, но поднимается и идёт на кухню.</p><p>Ещё секунду кажется, что Циско пойдёт за ним, но вместо этого Рамон устраивается на диване и почти мгновенно засыпает. Хартли очень хочется схватить его очки реверберации и сломать, вышвырнуть в окно, расплавить в микроволновке или уничтожить любым другим надёжным способом.</p><p>Но это не решит проблему никак.</p><p>«Эта борьба не для одного».</p><p>Хартли смотрит на визитку Лизы Снарт, оглядывается на спящего Ревёрба. Затем осторожно достаёт телефон и набирает сообщение.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лиза легко соглашается встретиться в кофейне в соседнем квартале, и пока смуглая бариста с седой прядью варит кофе, Хартли сидит, теребя в руках салфетку, и пытается придумать, как сказать правду и не спровоцировать Ревёрба или, того хуже, Зума.</p><p>— Я не могу объяснить, — Хартли старается смотреть Лизе прямо в глаза, не отвлекаясь на посторонний шум. — Но я хочу помочь. Мне надоело смотреть, как важный для меня человек исчезает.</p><p>«И превращается в чудовище».</p><p>— Ты появился во время атаки на «Меркури Лабс», — Снарт не отводит взгляда, наоборот: не скрывает решимости. — Ты знал о ней?</p><p>— Тогда я начал собирать информацию о нападениях мета-людей, — Хартли морщится, вспоминая, чем всё закончилось. — Выяснил, за чем они охотятся, и примерно составил список… У меня дома есть схема, на неё ушёл не один день.</p><p>— Можно взглянуть? — тут же реагирует Лиза.</p><p>— Нет! — одна только мысль о том, что сестра мэра, одержимого охотой на мета, увидит одного из генералов Зума у Хартли дома, да ещё и спящим на диване, приводит в ужас. — Слушай, я не хочу возвращаться сегодня домой. Я уже практически ненавижу это место, — Хартли говорит искренне, — поэтому если я буду работать с тобой, то хотя бы где-то на другой территории.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Лиза верит, но всё ещё сомневается. — Нам удалось заслать «крота» в ближайшее окружение Зума. Не хотелось бы обнаружить предателя у себя.</p><p>При мысли о том, что Циско могут раскрыть, едва не прошибает холодный пот.</p><p>— Что вам известно?</p><p>— Пока наш осведомитель не выходит на связь. Его миссия — привести кого-то из мета, кто близок к Зуму, так что мы ждём.</p><p>Хартли недоверчиво хмыкает:</p><p>— Ты думаешь, получится? Зум осторожен, и его прихвостни боятся его. Он запугивает их, шантажирует или заставляет по-настоящему в него верить, почему ты думаешь, что твой шпион перевербует кого-то?</p><p>Лиза осторожно ставит пустой стаканчик из-под кофе на столик.</p><p>— У него большой опыт смены сторон.</p><p>Они обмениваются контактами, пока ещё осторожно приглядываясь друг к другу. Хартли понимает недоверие Лизы: «сигналки» предупреждают о мета-людях, а не о мудаках.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско просыпается под вечер: уже привык. Хартли нет дома, и сердце сразу замирает на миг, но Рамон тут же успокаивает себя мыслью о том, что ничего не случилось. Он бы увидел, верно? Но на всякий случай он проверяет, разбираясь в наслоениях реальностей. Несбывшееся, несуществующее, несбывшееся, прошлое… Хартли сейчас в парке рядом, читает новостную ленту. Вернётся через полтора часа, похоже, надеется не застать Ревёрба дома.</p><p>Чёрт возьми, будто Циско это нравится! Как Хартли не понимает, что всё это — только ради него! Знает о Зуме, об обещании, о куче других вещей, о которых не хотелось бы говорить! И всё равно уверен, что надо сопротивляться, зачем-то уходит…</p><p>Циско на самом деле отлично знает, почему. Знает, что происходящее — неправильно, но ведь иного выхода нет. Хартли надо спасти любой ценой, пусть вырывается и возмущается, главное — чтобы был жив. А затем всё это закончится, и жизнь снова станет нормальной.</p><p>Едва на улицах становится меньше людей, Ревёрб покидает дом, сталкиваясь с Хартли на лестнице.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, — бледно улыбается Циско. — Завтра можешь не ждать.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне всю правду? — спрашивает Хартли, не отрывая взгляда от лица Циско, частично скрытого очками реверберации.</p><p>— Обязательно, Харт. Но не сейчас.</p><p>Впереди много работы.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Проходит три дня, прежде чем Циско составляет полную карту брешей в соседнюю реальность. Их разброс невероятно широк, и приходится взламывать спутник «ЛексКорп» и «УэйнЭнтерпрайз», чтобы найти все пятьдесят две бреши. Незаметная за своими иллюзиями Джипси вместе с Шоной телепортируется к ближайшим «вратам» и устанавливает несколько измерительных приборов.</p><p>Но и этого мало. Циско уверен: его способности позволяют не только смотреть, но и разрывать саму ткань реальности, нужно лишь использовать свою силу правильно. Тогда можно будет не зависеть от брешей. Вопрос лишь в одном: говорить ли об этом Зуму? Хочется иметь козырь в рукаве, но лишние подозрения Ревёрбу не нужны.</p><p>Под крылом тёмного спидстера собирается всё больше мета-людей. Способности одних как будто созданы для боя, а у других — едва совместимы с жизнью. Ревёрбу наплевать на большинство из них: в его приближение входят лишь те, кто заслуживает хоть какого-то подобия доверия. С Ронни можно даже полноценно работать: прошлое учёного сложно скрыть. Иногда Циско хочется посмотреть, кем был Дезшторм, но вместо этого он устремляет взгляд на Землю-один. Там Ронни умирает как герой — причём дважды. Это так смешно, глупо и нелепо, что даже неловко от реакции своего двойника; но в глубине души Циско понимает, что сам не лучше: готов уничтожить Вселенную, если это потребуется ради спасения Хартли. Рэтевэй словно его персональная Нойс Ламбент, и от осознания этого жутко, но Циско уже давно похоронил это чувство внутри себя. Если он будет бояться, то может засомневаться, а если засомневается — Хартли умрёт. Всё просто.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Ревёрб не появляется дома больше недели, вся история с Зумом и мета-способностями начинает казаться кошмарным сном. Хартли даёт себе пару дней, отказываясь даже задумываться об этом и не ночуя дома, а затем возвращается обратно, но уже с твёрдой решимостью всё изменить. Он фотографирует свои заметки и отправляет Лизе Снарт, тщательно проверяя, чтобы нигде не промелькнула связь с Циско. Та предлагает встретиться в одном из кабинетов официальной резиденции мэра Централ-Сити, и Хартли неуютно, когда его проверяет охрана на входе, потому что он чувствует себя предателем. Он готов сделать многое, чтобы остановить террор Зума и его мета-людей, но если Циско будет угрожать настоящая опасность…</p><p>У порога кабинета Хартли встречает Лиза.</p><p>— Я предупредила о тебе, — она улыбается, но это скорее привычка, чем искренняя радость. Хартли слышит напряжённость в её голосе, но делает вид, что не замечает.</p><p>За дверью оказывается небольшой стол, за которым могли бы с удобством разместиться человек семь, но в кабинете их только четверо: мэр Снарт, чьё лицо нельзя было не запомнить после выборов на второй срок, светловолосая хмурая девушка в белом костюме и, разумеется, сам Хартли вместе с Лизой.</p><p>— Тоун будет позже, — бросает Снарт, глядя мимо сестры.</p><p>Он не задаёт вопросов, не выискивает чего-то конкретного, но его взгляд словно раздевает, и Хартли невольно краснеет. Никто из присутствующих не желает прерывать молчание, и неловкость становится невыносимой, пока не появляется ещё один человек. Хартли слышит его шаги задолго до остальных: бодрые, уверенные, чёткие — поступь человека, точно знающего, куда и зачем он идёт.</p><p>— Извините, — солнечная улыбка слепит отвыкшего от такого проявления чувств Хартли, — я уточнял расписание смены охраны. Всё-таки до Рори мне далеко.</p><p>Хартли моргает. Нового начальника охраны, если верить бейджу, зовут Эдвард Тоун.</p><p>— Сара, Эдди, Ленни, — Лиза небрежно указывает на каждого ладонью, затем достаёт из сумки флэшку. — Давайте введём гостя в курс дела.</p><p>Этим троим уже известно о Хартли, но что именно? Того это не смущает, тем более, с появлением Тоуна напряжение в комнате ослабевает: именно этот очаровательный голубоглазый блондин, кажется, помогает остальным держаться вместе, не сводя ежесекундно скулы гневной судорогой.</p><p>— Мета наглеют, — плавно произносит мэр, и от его вкрадчивого тона мурашки по коже. Это чем-то похоже на интонации Ревёрба, но в то же время разительно отличается. Хартли очень надеется, что никто не видит его реакции на речь Снарта. — Если верить донесениям, они объединились в несколько групп. В основном, анархисты, но есть две группы, деятельность которых целенаправленна.</p><p>Хартли уже знает, что лидер одной из этих групп, если не обеих — Ревёрб.</p><p>— Вот здесь я бы предложила высказаться Хартли, — Лиза говорит мягко, но эти слова похожи на приказ.</p><p>Хартли старается не паниковать. Только сейчас он понимает, в какую ловушку он себя загнал. Либо лгать, чтобы защитить убийцу, либо сдать того, кто ради него натурально съехал с катушек. Он не ожидал, что его сразу возьмут в оборот. Он вообще ничего не ожидал, он связался с сестрой мэра больше от отчаяния, чем уверенный в том, что ему реально что-то доверят.</p><p>Слишком привык быть незаметным.</p><p>— Я не обладаю свежими данными, — во рту пересохло, и Хартли нервно облизывает губы. — Поэтому прямо сейчас ничего сказать не могу.</p><p>— Данные не проблема, — Лиза наклоняется и вставляет в отверстие возле ящика стола флэш-карту.</p><p>Тут же вся поверхность стола начинает мерцать, и над ней появляются схемы, сводки, заголовки новостей… Хартли зачарованно смотрит на них, затем открывает новый файл — система реагирует на его движения тоже — и начинает собирать информацию: скопировать предложение оттуда, запись отсюда, несколько заголовков, выделить жирным даты…</p><p>Никто его не торопит. Мэр пристально наблюдает за Хартли, Лиза — за мэром. Сара обсуждает что-то с Эдди, тот внимательно слушает и кивает, иногда вполголоса вставляя какие-то замечания.</p><p>«Чёрт».</p><p>Хартли ясно видит, что происходит, и во многом это заслуга признаний Ревёрба.</p><p>— Половина атак — только ради паники и страха, — говорит он. — И чтобы сбить со следа. Я не могу утверждать, — «Конечно, ведь иначе я выдам своего психанувшего экс-бойфренда!» — но это связано с преобразованием энергии. Если Зум и планирует теракт, то это будет что-то поистине масштабное. Намного больше Централ-Сити.</p><p>Снарт на миг прикрывает глаза, но тут же хищно щурится, словно дикий зверь перед прыжком:</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>Сглотнув, Хартли отступает на шаг от стола.</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>— Не знаешь? — каждая буква звучит как отдельная угроза.</p><p>— Не надо давить на него, Ленни, — вмешивается Лиза.</p><p>Тот устремляет взгляд на сестру, беззвучно шевелит губами, а затем улыбается так, что становится жутко. В заледеневших глазах Леонарда — холодная жажда убийства, острая и отточенная.</p><p>— Сара, — спрашивает мэр ровно, — что насчёт оружия?</p><p>Крошечная пауза подсказывает Хартли, что под оружием имеется в виду что-то конкретное, чем остальные не хотят делиться с новичком. Конечно, никто в здравом уме бы не доверил все свои планы новоиспечённому союзнику, но от многочисленных секретов уже до предела натянуты нервы.</p><p>Сара скрещивает руки на груди:</p><p>— Я связалась с «Палмер Технолоджис», но им тоже нужно время.</p><p>— Его может не быть. Я не позволю, — мэр говорит медленно, но в его тягучем голосе слышно рычанье зверя, — подвергать опасности жителей моего города. Пока мы не ликвидируем угрозу, необходимо объявить комендантский час.</p><p>Сара негромко добавляет:</p><p>— Надо обсудить это с полицией, прежде чем делать заявление.</p><p>— И увеличить количество полицейских патрулей, — соглашается Тоун. — На безлюдных улицах Зум может творить всё, что вздумается.</p><p>Хартли кажется, что мэр сейчас выкрикнет что-нибудь, но у Леонарда Снарта отличный самоконтроль. Костяшки его крепких пальцев белеют, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.</p><p>— Скоро с ним будет покончено.</p><p>— А зачем мы здесь, по-вашему? — Лиза осторожно кладёт ладонь на плечо брата. — Ленни, я займусь журналистами.</p><p>— Что ещё нужно Палмеру? — тот как будто игнорирует её жест, но тон его звучит чуть расслабленнее.</p><p>— Рей в своей неповторимой манере намекает, что недостаточно материала, — Хартли видит в движениях Сары нерешительность, и понимает, что это чувство связано с его присутствием.</p><p>— Предупредим полицию, — хмурится Снарт, — что желательнее оставлять мета живыми.</p><p>Тоун тихо вздыхает и говорит негромко, поднимая на мэра чистые голубые глаза:</p><p>— Мне не нравится сама идея такого… отпора. Безрассудно пытаться отомстить всем мета-людям за…</p><p>— Мик был твоим другом, — Леонард отвечает медленно, но его голос отчётлив и, кажется, чуть громче и зазвенят стёкла — не от звука, а от напряжения.</p><p>— Да, — кивает Эдди, — и твоим…</p><p>— Хватит, — Лиза не кричит, но ей подчиняются.— Хартли. Тебе есть, что ещё сказать нам?</p><p>Самое время. Выпытали информацию, а едва начались семейные ссоры, решили вытолкнуть за порог. Хартли понимает, но просто так уйти не может.</p><p>— Я хочу знать, — отвечая Лизе, он смотрит в глаза её брату, — с кем теперь работаю. Кто вы и зачем вы здесь? Я знаю, что Мик Рори был близок Снартам, но что здесь делают Сара и Эдди?</p><p>«Я хочу знать об оружии, но вы чётко дали понять, что спрашивать бессмысленно».</p><p>Тоун неловко улыбается, как человек, который не хочет отвечать на вопрос, но чувствует себя обязанным ответить:</p><p>— Кто я — написано на форме. Мик действительно был моим другом. И… кто-то должен прекратить этот террор. Надеюсь, не превращаясь при этом во что-то похуже мета-террористов.</p><p>Очевидно, последняя его фраза обращена к мэру, но Хартли вспоминает о Циско.</p><p>— Сара Лэнс, бывший офицер службы безопасности. Моя сестра — мета-человек, — Сара гневно кривится. — Во время её последнего «выступления» погибло двадцать семь человек, из которых пятеро были детьми.</p><p>Ответственность — вот что руководит Сарой. Она считает свою сестру, кем бы она ни была, своим собственным демоном, своим долгом. Хартли чувствует нечто похожее, только вот его ответственность намного больше: Ревёрб не просто рядовой преступник, он — один из тех, кто руководит этим террором — якобы ради Хартли.</p><p>Рэтевэй покидает резиденцию мэра в смешанных чувствах, смутно ощущая, что помог запуститься ещё одному процессу, который будет невозможно развернуть вспять.</p><p>Только вот теперь Хартли понимает: и Зума, и Ревёрба действительно надо остановить. Немедленно и без сомнений, потому что каждую секунду промедления враг использует в свою пользу.</p><p>Хотя бы для того, чтобы не существовало «оружия», о котором запрещено говорить даже в закрытой комнате.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Для Циско мгновения тянутся вечность, пока Зум, не говоря ни слова, осматривает его импровизированную лабораторию, читает каждый документ и кладёт на место раньше, чем может заметить человеческий глаз.</p><p>— Пятьдесят две бреши, — говорит Ревёрб спокойно. — Все в одну и ту же параллельную вселенную.</p><p>— Я знаю про бреши, — хрипит Зум, подтверждая тем самым: он уже перемещался между мирами.</p><p>— Так что тебе надо?</p><p>Тёмный спидстер игнорирует вопрос, продолжая изучать всё вокруг, а затем внезапно оказывается почти нос к носу с Циско.</p><p>— Они стабильны?</p><p>— Стабильны.</p><p>— Ты можешь открыть новые.</p><p>Зум даже не спрашивает, его голос ввинчивается в разум, ломая все барьёры; но Циско не ослабляет защиту ни на миг.</p><p>— Возможно, — уклончивые ответы здесь не помогут, но попытаться стоит.</p><p>И тогда Зум делает то, чего Ревёрб никак не ожидал.</p><p>— Даже не думай делать это. Не лезь на другие земли, — приказывает он. — Я найду тебя в любой реальности, и ты пожалеешь о своей ошибке.</p><p>Для Циско это звучит как «Обязательно исследуй это, но держи в тайне. Это может пригодиться». Он уже начал калибровку, чтобы наладить подключение к многомерной энергии между Землями, но пока вёл себя максимально осторожно.</p><p>Главное — не выдать себя. Главное — уберечь Хартли, а для этого необходимо сосредоточиться на работе.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Получив полные сведения об имеющихся «порталах», Зум всё больше времени проводит на другой Земле, но каждое его возвращение заставляет Ревёрба нервничать. Данте начинает осваиваться среди мета, по большей степени благодаря родству с тем-самым-Ревёрбом, но это ненадолго: Рамон-старший уже начинает требовать обещанное ему оружие. Ему хочется быть главным, хочется сиять и доказывать всем своё превосходство.</p><p>Циско видит в этом лишь выгоду: будет некстати, если его братец попадётся под руку мэру и его псам. Снарт, похоже, решил идти до конца, раз объявил комендантский час, почти открыто тем самым признав значительность угрозы. Лучшее время, чтобы дать Данте оружие. Тем более, идея благодатная: на основе разработанной энергетическо-импульсной системы почти собран прототип, «зажигалкой» для которого служит сам Данте. Перчатки помогают Рамону-старшему более-менее сносно управлять своими силами, значит, пора бы использовать его.</p><p>Доделывая фантастически зрелищную и смертельно опасную импульсную косу, Циско жалеет, что Хартли не рядом и не может оценить его работу.</p><p>Быть может, это только к лучшему.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли жаль, что Циско нет рядом. Не Ревёрба, а Циско: того Циско Рамона, в которого Хартли когда-то влюбился без памяти. Он бы восхитился тем, что Хартли сейчас создаёт, и наверняка бы дал пару дельных советов.</p><p>Сейчас перчатки — по-настоящему мощное оружие. Но этого мало. Да, теперь Хартли уверен, что смог бы противостоять одному-двум мета-людям, но этого недостаточно, чтобы победить Зума. Да этого даже для Ревёрба не хватит, если уж на то пошло. Хартли всё ещё не может выдать мэру и остальным Циско, просто не может. Он оправдывает это тем, что тот мог бы в своём безумии не остановиться ни перед чем и избавиться от каждого, кто попытается помешать.</p><p>На самом деле Хартли всё ещё чувствует что-то к Циско: настолько сильно, что сам боится этого и изо всех сил старается не думать, не вспоминать, не верить. Циско не станет прежним, он не вернётся. Хартли твердит себе это, но не может поверить до конца. Он изучил информацию от Лизы и уверен: Зум замышляет проникнуть в другие миры. Это будет концом света — для всей мультивселенной.</p><p>Остаётся лишь слабая надежда, что отсутствие Ревёрба поблизости — то, что уже никогда не изменится. Потому что Хартли не уверен в том, что сможет сделать то, что должен, если вновь увидит Циско.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Лиза позвала Хартли на очередную встречу «сопротивления», тот не ожидал какого-либо изменения в отношении. Но стоило ему переступить порог, как Эдди, стоявший ближе всех, тут же протянул руку и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Рад видеть, Хартли.</p><p>Тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ответить рукопожатием и постараться изобразить улыбку в ответ. Тоун говорил искренне, но Хартли только начал отходить от постоянного напряжения из-за контроля своей жизни, и было трудно расслабиться хоть на миг.</p><p>— Наш агент обещает достать необходимую информацию, — без предисловий сообщает Лиза.</p><p>— Что известно о приближённых Зума? — Хартли надеется, что его голос не дрогнул. Не дрогнул же, правда?</p><p>— Она боится сообщать что-либо, пока не окажется в безопасности, — Леонард стоит у стола, облокотившись на его край. Вряд ли ему на самом деле требуется опора, но эта поза даёт обманчивое ощущение спокойствия. — Как только её работа будет завершена, мы обеспечим ей убежище — и у нас будет всё, что нужно, чтобы эффективно ударить в ответ.</p><p>— Мне всё ещё не нравится…</p><p>— Эдди, — перебивает Лиза, — вспомни, что происходит на улицах, едва мета-люди выбираются на прогулку. Сколько было жертв в прошлый раз?</p><p>— Трое полицейских и пятеро гражданских, — отвечает вместо Тоуна Сара. — Мы обсудим это позже. Вопрос гуманности не отменяет того, что нам не помещало бы знать следующую цель атак мета-людей. Хартли, ты можешь поделиться хоть какой-нибудь информацией?</p><p>Сара явно уверена, что Рэтевэй знает что-то полезное. Велик соблазн рассказать всё как есть, высвободить, наконец, это и уже найти понимания хоть в ком-нибудь, да хотя бы просто перестать держать всё в себе — но Хартли не может. Если он ляпнет хоть слово, Ревёрб найдёт их… А если не найдёт? Если не узнает? Если, занятый работой на Зума и изучением мультивселенной, не обратит внимания на один из отрезков жизни Хартли и пропустит самое важное?</p><p>— Мне кажется, — Хартли плотно сжимает губы в паузах между словами, словно надеясь удержать их смысл, не дать услышать, — что Зум не собирается ограничиваться только нашей Землёй.</p><p>Мэр чуть наклоняет голову вправо, в его глазах появляется неподдельный интерес.</p><p>— Объясни, — требует он.</p><p>— Если изучить список тех лабораторий, что были разрушены людьми Зума, которых вы описали как действующие разумно группы, — Хартли торопится, боясь остановиться и передумать, и переходит на более сухую речь, — если присмотреться к оборудованию, которым обладали указанные лаборатории, то можно примерно понять область исследования. Это…</p><p>— Точнее, — тянет Леонард. — Наука подождёт.</p><p>— Зум изучает пути в параллельные вселенные.</p><p>— А они существуют?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Ведь Хартли не сказал ни слова о Ревёрбе, верно? Он не выдал Циско, значит… Чёрт, да сколько можно беспокоиться о нём?</p><p>— Ты раньше работал в «Меркури Лабс», — вмешивается Лиза. — Ты работал над чем-то подобным?</p><p>— Нет, — Хартли позволяет себе коротко усмехнуться, — я специалист в другой области. Могу примерно понять, что происходит, но сам собрать подобное не смогу.</p><p>Сара тянет руку к коммуникатору в ухе, но Лиза останавливает её взмахом ладони и спрашивает:</p><p>— «СТАР Лабс» в общем и Гаррисон Уэллс в частности — заносчивые меркантильные ублюдки. Как думаешь, «Меркури Лабс» возьмётся воспроизвести исследование мультивселенной вслед за Зумом?</p><p>— Почему не «Палмер Технолоджис»?</p><p>Лиза с братом переглядываются и бросают взгляд на Эдди и Сару, после чего Лиза официально улыбается:</p><p>— Палмер занят другим важным делом. К тому же, не совсем их профиль.</p><p>Даже дома Хартли не может перестать думать об этом. Что за «оружие» разрабатывает известный филантроп Рей Палмер? И что за материал, которого не хватает компании, способной вышвырнуть на исследования миллионы?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда перед глазами всё плывёт, Циско не сразу понимает, что это не следствие переутомления, а лишь иллюзии Джипси.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что твои трюки на меня не действуют.</p><p>Джипси спрыгивает с подоконника. Сегодня на ней длинная юбка и белая блузка, ещё больше дополняющие образ цыганки со страниц романа Гюго.</p><p>— Ты не такой, как остальные, — она с неподдельным интересом оглядывает импровизированную лабораторию. — Ты здесь не ради наживы или разрушения. Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Циско смотрит на неё, откладывает в сторону механизм, над которым работал, и делает шаг навстречу. Джипси опускает ресницы, но продолжает улыбаться: ей не страшно, её переполняет азарт. Она легко смеётся, когда Ревёрб касается её ладони, пахнущей чем-то пряным и терпким:</p><p>— Погадать тебе?</p><p>«Я мог бы предложить тебе то же самое», — отстранённо думает Циско, вглядываясь в наслоения реальности. С каждым разом всё легче становится отыскать нужный вариант будущего и выделить его из прочих неслучившихся историй. Он видит то, что хотел увидеть, медленно выдыхает, возвращаясь мыслями в настоящее, в «здесь и сейчас», и отдёргивает руку.</p><p>— Тебе лучше не совершать подобных ошибок, — холодно отвечает Ревёрб.</p><p>Если бы Джипси знала о его провидческом даре, она бы поняла предупреждение верно. Но Циско намного важнее выжить самому и вытащить Хартли, чем заботиться о неразумной мета-преступнице.</p><p>— Чем ты занят, что не можешь отвлечься? — беззаботно откликается Джипси, переводя тему разговора.</p><p>— Делаю подарок для брата.</p><p>Джипси фыркает и уходит, легко перескочив через подоконник.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско даже не пытается объяснить Данте всю суть потрясающего оружия, которое изготовил. Этого и не требуется, главное — чтобы Рамон-старший уяснил, как им пользоваться. Разрушительная мощь, лёгкость, прочность — Ревёрб рассказывает о них, не отрывая взгляда от лица брата, стараясь увидеть его реакцию. Тот слушает внимательно, его брови чуть сдвинуты в недоумении, но губы уже растягиваются в привычной самодовольной улыбке, а руки сами крутят импульсную косу то так, то эдак. Металл поблёскивает в отблесках ночных огней, рукоять удобно лежит в ладони, дизайн ярок и в то же время практичен.</p><p>— Она пригодится тебе, — добавляет Ревёрб. — Снарт считает, что сможет с нами справиться.</p><p>— Он обломает об меня зубы, — обещает Данте, разворачивает косу в сторону и стреляет.</p><p>Импульс пробивает стену соседнего дома насквозь, зрелищно, ярко. Данте смеётся, восторженно глядя то на косу, то на след от выстрела.</p><p>— Ты всё-таки отличный брат, Циско, — хмыкает он.</p><p>Данте по-прежнему единственный среди мета-людей, кто называет Ревёрба по имени.</p><p>— Ты тоже будешь неплох, если научишься обращаться с этим девайсом.</p><p>— Без проблем, братишка.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Предательство недопустимо, — хрипит Зум, сверкая молниями, и вытаскивает руку из грудной клетки Шоны.</p><p>Та оседает на пол, неестественно выгнувшись, дёргается несколько секунд, а потом уже больше не шевелится. Циско не хочется смотреть на эту казнь, совсем не хочется; но Ревёрб продолжает наблюдать, ведь это необходимо, и внутри что-то словно тоже разрывается и умирает. Мантра «Всё ради Хартли» уже не дарит покоя, но Циско как-то выдерживает. Он ведь не предупредил Шону. Знал, к чему всё идёт, но дал событиям случиться — потому что нельзя было вызвать у Зума подозрения.</p><p>Шона допустила глупость: испугалась полиции, испугалась чёртового маньяка-мэра и решила сменить сторону в надежде, что Зум не заметит.</p><p>Циско даёт себе слово, что никогда не будет так глупо попадаться. Ему лишь немного жаль Джипси, которая сдуру последовала за предательницей. Лишь из-за того, что Джипси была рядом с Ревёрбом, её сочли полезной для полиции и попытались завербовать, надеясь, что она не успела привязаться к собратьям-мета — теперь же толку от мертвеца?</p><p>Но главное не это. Главное — Зума можно вывести из себя, заставить забыть о своих сложных комбинациях. Это его слабость, и Ревёрб запоминает её, чтобы позже использовать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли уже почти не снятся жуткие сны, где Циско возвращается, но оказывается не собой, а тем безумцем, в которого начал превращаться из-за появления Зума. Сейчас слишком много работы, слишком много информации, поэтому Хартли отрубается поздно ночью и спит без сновидений. Он наконец-то видится с родителями, развеивая их беспокойство: пусть чета Рэтевэев старалась держаться на расстоянии от непутёвого наследника, отец с матерью продолжают считать Хартли своим сыном. Всё время встречи Хартли не может перестать смотреть на морщины на лице отца и складки у губ матери, слушать изменившееся дыхание, к которому добавились едва слышные паузы; прошло много времени. Мелькает мысль: если умрут родители, он останется совсем один.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Жить без Циско становится всё легче. Пусть не хватает тепла, но Хартли уже почти свыкся с мыслью, что прошлого не вернуть. Циско нет, есть только Ревёрб. А если и есть надежда, то она связана только с победой над Зумом, которая с каждым днём кажется всё более и более невозможной.</p><p>Леонард Снарт тоже уже становится невозможным, и всё больше похожим в своей одержимости на Циско. Только Снарт, похоже, уже успел потерять близкого человека, тогда как Ревёрб делает всё, чтобы это предотвратить. Лучше бы не делал. Тогда Хартли не приходилось бы сейчас проводить дни и ночи за расчётами, решением кажущихся бессмысленными загадок, поиска закономерностей и какой-то логики в хаотическом нагромождении данных — и всё это в попытках не упоминать Циско Рамона. Мэр только торопит, Лиза осторожно делится новостями.</p><p>— В «Меркури Лабс» начали разработку «магнетара», — говорит она, её спокойный голос идеально вписывается в пасторальный интерьер кафе, — устройства, способного пробить брешь между мирами. По крайней мере, доктор МакГи клянется, что так оно и будет — изначально эту технологию задумывали для воссоздания условий пульсара.</p><p>Хартли различает нотки неуверенности, но это не относится к предмету разговора. Не хочется спрашивать об этом сейчас: вокруг плетёные кресла и узконогие деревянные столики, на подоконниках за бежевыми занавесками виднеются силуэты цветочных кустов в горшках, из динамиков ненавязчиво слышатся гитарные переборы и вокал Бена Ховарда. Пахнет яблочным пирогом и корицей, словно это не кафе, а сказочный домик. Здесь не следует спрашивать о маньяках-психопатах, но Хартли решается.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>Лиза поджимает губы.</p><p>— Зум убил нашего агента и того мета, которого мы планировали завербовать.</p><p>— Как их звали? — слова сами вырываются раньше, чем здравый смысл приказывает заткнуться.</p><p>— Шона Баез и почти перешедшая на нашу сторону Синнтия Мордес, — Лиза медленно выдыхает, затем негромко добавляет: — Ты говорил, что Зум шантажирует кого-то важного для тебя, может, мы бы…</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>Сестра мэра смотрит с недоумением и интересом:</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Это… — Хартли очень не хочется лгать. — Это слишком опасно. Я не хочу подвергать такому риску… — он сбивается, затем смотрит в глаза Лизе и уверенно говорит: — Нет. Даже не думай.</p><p>Та кивает, и кофе они допивают в абсолютном молчании.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вспоминать о Циско больно, но с каждым днём эта боль размывается, забывается, и уже начинает казаться, что всё произошедшее — просто кошмарный сон.</p><p>А затем Ревёрб возвращается домой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско не знает, как вести себя с Хартли, не может понять, как тот отреагирует и впустит ли вообще; использовать предвидение не хочется. Поэтому он приходит домой в тот момент, когда задержавшийся допоздна Хартли на другом конце Централ-Сити смеётся над шуткой Барбары Гордон. Предвидение помогает избегать «сигналок».</p><p>«Я дома», — первое, о чём Циско думает, переступая порог.</p><p>Хартли не стал менять замки, да и не помогло бы это; сейчас всё неважно. Циско вдыхает воздух полной грудью и неожиданно для себя чувствует спокойствие и умиротворение — и невероятную усталость. Сколько времени он не был дома? Недели? Месяцы? Все дни и ночи сливались в единую серую массу, состоявшую из работы на пределе возможностей и сна урывками. Зум на Земле-один и пробудет там довольно долго.</p><p>Здесь Циско в безопасности — по крайней мере, сейчас.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В тот миг, когда Хартли закрывает за собой дверь, до его слуха доносится ровное чужое дыхание. Здесь уже привычен каждый звук, поэтому любое отклонение от общего хора бытовых приборов Хартли улавливает почти мгновенно.</p><p>Он не мчится в спешке в комнату, не паникует, наоборот: внутри словно всё схватывает льдом и напрягается, как натянутая струна. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, этого просто не может быть, не может быть. Хартли пытается игнорировать страх, и именно поэтому он спокойно вешает куртку на место и проходит в гостиную.</p><p>Циско лежит на диване и спит — и от этого зрелища перехватывает дыхание. Тёмные пряди свободно разметались по подушке и плечам, на лице — безмятежное выражение, и кажется, что время повернулось вспять, а о случившемся напоминают лишь тени под глазами.</p><p>Хартли сглатывает и делает шаг назад, пытаясь унять дрожь. Ничего не происходит, но от одного вида Циско, находящегося в этой квартире, трясёт.</p><p>Нет, дело не в Циско. Дело в Ревёрбе и в том, что тот сделал с жизнью Хартли.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Просыпаться не хочется, но острый укол тревоги заставляет Циско открыть глаза и сесть, сонно глядя на сидящего напротив Хартли. Тот смотрит в ответ, скрестив руки на груди, и, кажется, в любой момент готов отшатнуться.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь в моём доме? — в его голосе холод, но Ревёрб слышит ещё кое-что.</p><p>Страх.</p><p>— Это и мой дом тоже, — Циско улыбается, как он может улыбаться только Хартли: открыто, тепло и не обращая внимания на события последних двух лет. Тот вздрагивает.</p><p>— Ты совсем не понимаешь, что ты сделал, да? — тихо говорит он.</p><p>Ревёрб разочарованно выдыхает. Конечно, Харт с его идеализмом не мог понять этого, не может и не поймёт никогда. Но каждый раз выворачивает наизнанку просто от того, что некому довериться — а Циско это по-настоящему нужно. Слишком сложно ему держать всё в себе.</p><p>— Я понимаю, Харт, — Циско встаёт и делает пару шагов в сторону кухни, сохраняя дистанцию между собой и Рэтевэем, раз уж тому так комфортнее. — Пойдём, поговорим.</p><p>Хартли замирает на несколько секунд, резко вскакивает и бросается за ним:</p><p>— Что с тобой творится? — первое удивление проходит, и следующее предложение Хартли произносит уже спокойнее: — Ты наконец-то решил рассказать мне обо всём, что происходит? </p><p>Циско приятно слышать его голос, приятно ощущать рядом, приятно смотреть: он, чёрт возьми, скучал. Заварив чай, Циско заглядывает в холодильник и хмыкает, но вслух не комментирует.</p><p>— Зум сейчас на Земле-один, — неожиданно для себя говорит он. — Слишком занят запудриванием мозгов другому спидстеру.</p><p>Циско важно знать, как на это отреагирует Хартли. Ему хочется уже, чтобы Харт понял и принял, чтобы если не одобрил, то хотя бы признал действия Ревёрба необходимыми; но это невозможно — Рэтевэй слишком принципиален.</p><p>— Ты помог ему в этом? — Хартли осторожно берёт из рук Циско чашку с чаем, стараясь не соприкасаться пальцами.</p><p>То, что он даже не скрывает своего отношения, заставляет сходить с ума от ярости, но гнев остаётся где-то далеко в глубине эмоций, погребённый под наслаждением от возможности просто спокойно поговорить с глазу на глаз.</p><p>— Не сильно. Он бы добрался сам, я просто подкинул ему карту. Заодно выяснил потрясающую особенность моих мета-способностей!</p><p>Циско хочется уже забыть про всё и начать восторженно рассказывать Хартли про то, что он мог бы сам создавать бреши между реальностями, путешествовать по альтернативным Землям, и всё как в тех сотнях фантастических сюжетов, которые они вместе с Хартом читали, но в то же время совсем не так.</p><p>— Ты осознаёшь вообще, — Хартли буравит Циско взглядом, — что ты помогаешь маньяку-психопату уничтожить не только наш город, но и…</p><p>— Зато с тобой ничего не случится, — перебивает его тот. — Я нужен Зуму. По-настоящему нужен.</p><p>— Как Шона?</p><p>Это имя становится для Ревёрба неожиданностью.</p><p>— Причём здесь она?</p><p>— Она тоже была нужна Зуму, а потом он убил её. И Синнтию, которая почти решилась сделать что-то по-своему. Ты действительно думаешь, что Зум не убьёт тебя, когда ты перестанешь быть ему нужен?</p><p>— Если я уйду сейчас, он убьёт тебя, Харт.</p><p>«Или нет», — вдруг приходит мысль. — «Если взбесить этого психопата, то он забудет о своих хитрых планах и просто проткнёт меня насквозь без долгих прелюдий. А потом уже убьёт Хартли».</p><p>— А потом? Ты вообще думал о том, что будет после? Пойми, Циско, — Хартли на миг запинается, — ты делаешь только хуже.</p><p>— Как будто я не понимаю! — не выдерживает тот. — Но что мне делать? Дать Зуму убить тебя? Попытаться противостоять тому, кто быстрее меня в тысячи раз? Да он может разрушить весь Централ-Сити за полторы минуты, и не сделал это лишь потому, что одержим навязчивой идеей! Стоит сделать шаг в сторону — и ты труп!</p><p>— Он не всесилен! — Хартли повышает голос. — Мы можем противостоять ему, можем хотя бы сдерживать, но ты выбрал уподобиться злейшему врагу! Ты помнишь хоть одну историю, в которой это закончилось хорошо?</p><p>Ревёрб в ярости сжимает кулаки — и улыбается: ядовито, нахально и уверенно.</p><p>— Ты считаешь, что ты поступаешь правильно? Ты правда веришь, что люди мэра, — Циско кривится, — делают что-то хорошее?</p><p>— Мы пытаемся уменьшить число жертв после твоих и Зума сумасшедших выходок, — негромкие слова полны уверенности — и отголосков страха.</p><p>Да, Харт. Бойся, страшись, потому что сейчас ты уверен, что можешь победить Зума. И только страх перед Ревёрбом удерживает тебя от опрометчивых поступков. Безумие — стать самым жутким кошмаром любимого человека, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Циско ощущает весь абсурд этого, но понимает — лучше так, чем потерять насовсем. А, значит, не стоит доверять Рэтевэя кому попало.</p><p>Хартли внимательно наблюдает, как Циско неторопливо берёт со столика в гостиной очки реверберации, вернувшись на кухню, надевает их — и замирает, отыскивая среди видений самопровозглашенное сопротивление.</p><p>Мэр Снарт, одержимый местью, которую вполне можно было понять и даже посочувствовать. Не уступающая ему в интеллекте сестра, желающая восстановить справедливость. Сара Лэнс, сумевшая преодолеть родственные узы и поставить борьбу со злом превыше семьи — не лучший пример для Хартли. Эдвард Тоун — образцовый мальчик, эталон Хорошего Парня, и…</p><p>Рей Палмер. Они упоминают это имя, временные линии переплетаются, соединяются в тугой клубок, и Циско хочется нервно рассмеяться от увиденного. Но вместо этого он снимает очки и улыбается Хартли.</p><p>— Ты бы присмотрелся к своим союзникам, — Ревёрб сам удивлён собственному спокойствию. Просто он понимает: принципиальный Хартли действительно не знал. А теперь, видя отвратительные стороны тех, на чью сторону решил встать, не сможет больше им верить и работать на них. О да, принципиальный и честный Хартли, который отвернулся от Циско лишь потому, что тот решил во что бы то ни стало его защитить.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?</p><p>Эти слова только убеждают Циско в том, что Хартли ничего не знает.</p><p>— Спроси у своих друзей, чем именно занимается по их заказу «Палмер Технолоджис», — советует он. — И спроси, где они берут материал для исследований.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли не знает, что на это ответить. Начинают грызть сомнения, потому что уж слишком Ревёрб уверен в том, что исследования Палмера действительно ужасны. Что может быть хуже того, что творила армия Зума?</p><p>Хартли не успевает ни спросить, ни уточнить: Циско подходит к нему, касается ладонью щеки и, стоит Хартли отпрянуть, разочарованно выдыхает.</p><p>— Мне пора. Жди через пару дней.</p><p>Это самое страшное, что он мог сказать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Даже после того, как Ревёрб уходит, гнетущее ощущение не проходит. Кусок не лезет в горло, заснуть не получается, и в голове бьётся «Зачем-зачем-зачем ты пришёл, зачем вернулся, когда только-только прошло и забылось?». Ворочаясь в постели, Хартли замечает, что его пальцы мелко дрожат. Напряжение не исчезает, и Хартли рывком поднимается с постели, шагает до кухни и достаёт из шкафчика снотворное, которое уже много лет как не было нужно, отсчитывает мелкие белые таблетки, сбивается, нервничает и начинает снова.</p><p>А ведь так глупо было бы, если бы сейчас — передоз, смерть, и все жертвы бессмысленны, вся борьба бессмысленна, к чёрту всё!</p><p>Несколько минут Хартли лелеет эту мысль, упиваясь жалостью к себе, затем резко выдыхает. Нет. В мыслях, конечно, это выглядит простым выходом, но он, Хартли Рэтевэй, никогда, ни-ког-да так не поступит. Потому что он не распоследний идиот, и он понимает, что такое ответственность.</p><p>Если уж так хочется покончить с собой, то лучше делать это, борясь с несправедливостью, а не вот так — жалко, трусливо и позорно.</p><p>Хартли осторожно ссыпает таблетки обратно во флакон. Чёткое осознание своих последующих действий успокаивает его, успокаивая и шум в голове. Хартли точно знает, что будет делать: найдёт Лизу, узнает, что за «оружие» делает Палмер и что в этом такого неправильного. А затем будет искать способы сражаться с Зумом, чего бы это ни стоило — но только самому Хартли.</p><p>Он уверен, что пример Ревёрба достаточно ясно показывает, почему нельзя жертвовать всем миром ради своих личных целей.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лиза Снарт с досадой поджимает губы, когда Хартли спрашивает:</p><p>— Над чем работает компания Палмера?</p><p>Они находятся в том же самом пасторальном кафе, что и в прошлый раз, но теперь уютная атмосфера кажется обманчивой и бессмысленной. Мир разваливается на части, но все делают вид, что ничего не происходит. Потому что людям нужно за что-то держаться, верить, что всё будет в порядке — как верил Хартли, как продолжает верить Ревёрб.</p><p>— Я не уверена, что могу рассказать тебе об этом, — Лиза отводит взгляд, но интонации её голоса говорят о сомнениях.</p><p>— Я хочу быть уверен, что не помогаю свершиться ещё большему злу, — напирает Хартли.</p><p>Лиза молчит несколько минут. Возможно, перебирает в уме возможные варианты лжи или думает, как бы утаить главное, сказав лишь часть правды. Это безумно раздражает: Хартли надоело, что все скрывают от него самое важное, надоело брести наугад, надоело терпеть.</p><p>— Рэй Палмер создаёт оружие.</p><p>— Это я уже понял, — Хартли едва сдерживает нетерпение. — Что за оружие?</p><p>— Оружие, которое поражало бы только мета-людей.</p><p>Хартли молча встаёт, кладёт на столик две купюры — этого хватит для оплаты своей части счёта — и разворачивается к двери. Лиза не останавливает его, её рука дёргается и безвольно обвисает, словно потеряв последнюю надежду удержать Хартли. Но не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что за материал используется для исследования по созданию оружия против мета-людей.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско страшится лишь одного: того, что когда-нибудь Зум решит отправить на Землю-один Ревёрба. Пока что тёмный спидстер отправлял туда лишь тех, кто не был необходим ему здесь, но когда-нибудь Зуму надоест его игра, и тогда… Кто знает, что может придумать заскучавший психопат?</p><p>Ревёрб постоянно отслеживает ближайшие варианты будущего. Почти во всех умирает Хартли. По-разному, но умирает, и не хватает чего-то важного, чтобы Рэтевэй остался в живых, но Циско готов убить за то, чтобы отыскать недостающий элемент, чтобы найти тот вариант, где Хартли останется цел. И, если всё-таки придётся отправиться на Землю-один, лучше иметь кого-то, кто мог бы защитить его.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Эдди Тоун реагирует на писк «сигналки» почти мгновенно, тут же выхватывая оружие и направляя его на Ревёрба. Тот спокойно стоит, прислонившись к краю ограды — буквально в двух шагах от того места, где он прикончил Мика Рори.</p><p>Циско хорошо изучил Тоуна. Хороший парень, практически идеальный, обладает обострённым чувством справедливости. И единственный, кто по-настоящему против проекта Палмера, а, значит, испытывает чувство вины перед мета-людьми.</p><p>— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает Эдди. Любой из его команды сперва выстрелил бы, но Тоун не может атаковать спокойно стоящего человека, и это на руку Ревёрбу.</p><p>Циско отвечает ровно и спокойно, скрестив руки на груди и словно не замечая направленного на него оружия.</p><p>— Как ты понимаешь, мета-человек. Циско Рамон, известный как Ревёрб, доверенный лейтенант Зума.</p><p>Есть в Эдди Тоуне что-то такое, что вызывает на откровенность, и кажется, ему можно довериться. Ревёрб одёргивает себя, напоминая о том, что одно лишнее слово может убить Хартли.</p><p>— Зачем ты здесь?</p><p>В этот раз ответ Циско умещается всего в два слова:</p><p>— Хартли Рэтевэй.</p><p>Тоун моргает удивлённо и издаёт нервный смешок:</p><p>— Причём здесь он? Что ты от него хочешь?</p><p>Пальцы Эдди у спускового крючка дёргаются. Циско делает шаг вперёд и снимает очки.</p><p>— У меня к тебе просьба, — говорит Циско, глядя прямо в глаза Эдди. — Не дай трагедии повториться и защити Хартли Рэтевэя. Потому что больше никто не способен это сделать — даже я.</p><p>Эдди смотрит на него, словно отыскивая доказательство какой-то своей теории, а затем вдруг опускает пистолет, но в кобуру не убирает.</p><p>— Ты убил Мика.</p><p>— Это была ошибка, но она была неизбежна. Не я, так Зум бы убил его — поверь, эта участь гораздо страшней.</p><p>Эдди смотрит на Циско внимательно и серьёзно:</p><p>— Ты — убийца, и близкий мне человек — одна из твоих жертв, — он замолкает, опускает взгляд и глухо добавляет: — Но я присмотрю за Хартли, если что-то случится.</p><p>— Если всё пойдёт как надо, Зум исчезнет. Если мы проиграем — мультивселенной конец.</p><p>Циско разворачивается, собираясь уходить — от Тоуна можно не ждать выстрела в спину. Но слова Эдди ударяют не хуже пули:</p><p>— Лучше остановись. Ты ещё можешь если не исправить, то хотя бы искупить свою вину.</p><p>Циско замирает на миг, а затем смеётся, нервно и дёргано:</p><p>— Слишком поздно, Эдди Тоун. Ты готов пожертвовать собой ради блага других. Этим мы похожи. Но есть человек, ради которого я готов разрушить любой из тысячи миров.</p><p>И уходит, потому что впервые за долгое время начинает сомневаться в своём решении. А сейчас малейшее сомнение может оказаться роковой ошибкой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Открытое столкновение с Зумом — самоубийство. Хартли это прекрасно понимает, но бездействовать больше не может. Чтобы справиться с мета-людьми, можно использовать то, что помогло Марку Уотни одолеть целую планету, а Энди Вейеру — стать одним из популярнейших фантастов современности. Науку — потому что если все остальные и забыли о том, что Хартли гений, то сам он об этом не забывает ни на миг.</p><p>Ревёрб, возможно, вернётся домой к вечеру, поэтому Хартли работает в спешке — и, что главное, не в одиночку. Благодаря тому, что в «Меркури Лабс» часть софта принадлежит маленькой компании Хартли, защиту данных можно обойти, и хакерские способности Барбары тут очень кстати. Читая о «магнетаре», об особенностях его влияния на время и пространство, об исследованиях параллельных вселенных и порталах между ними, Хартли чувствует себя героем фантастических романов, которыми зачитывался когда-то. Раньше он мечтал столкнуться с чем-то подобным, но тогда он даже не представлял, как что-то новое способно разрушить старое — и не обязательно изменить к лучшему.</p><p>Ревёрб имел глупость поделиться тем, что способен создавать бреши. Значит, тщательно подобранная вибрация может заставить порталы работать неправильно — и это если не остановит Зума, то основательно затормозит. Поэтому Хартли возвращается к работе над излучателями, модернизируя их и выискивая в докладах «Меркури Лабс» нужные данные. Команда Тины МакГи уже успела основательно изучить вопрос, поэтому почти все уравнения и расчёты готовы, нужно лишь объединить информацию. В статьях много ссылок на исследования в "СТАР Лабс", но взломать данные лаборатории Уэллса не может даже Барбара. Но это не проблема: полученного доступа более чем хватает Хартли, чтобы создать излучатель, способный нарушить работу межпространственной бреши.</p><p>— Dignus est intrare, — мстительно шепчет он, аккуратно обрабатывая последний шов устройства.</p><p>Данные о местонахождении порталов Хартли тоже берёт из документов «Меркури Лабс». Он не знает, когда Ревёрб планирует вернуться домой, поэтому, едва доделав излучатель помех, надевает перчатки, накидывает чёрную тунику, которую так возненавидел Циско, и тщательно зашнуровывает сапоги. И стильно, и не ярко, и удобно — и вряд ли кто успеет запомнить лицо, если что-то случится. Хартли старается не думать, что если что-то действительно пойдёт не так, то он может не вернуться живым.</p><p>Зато Циско избавится от своей чёртовой одержимости, и, может быть, уже начнёт мыслить здраво.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На улице уже темнеет, пахнет прогретым дневным солнцем городом — горячей пылью и сухой травой. В городе не так уж и много порталов на другую Землю (один из них находится в «СТАР Лабс», и об этом Рэтевэю хочется отдельно расспросить доктора Уэллса, но этим уже наверняка занялись — правда, вряд ли успешно), Хартли логично выбирает своей целью тот, что ближе к захваченной мета-людьми части города, находящийся возле недостроенного торгового центра. Остов брошенного здания похож на скелет мёртвого животного с остатками стеклянной и бетонной плоти — ещё одна жертва террора Зума. Недалеко от предполагаемого въезда на парковку Хартли замирает, вспоминает точную карту и, стараясь не выдавать своё присутствие, движется между сваленными стройматериалами.</p><p>Ревёрба не видно и не слышно, но чуткий слух Хартли улавливает незнакомый голос — и легко догадаться, кому он принадлежит.</p><p>Хриплый, похожий на то ли на стрёкот вертолёта, то ли на выстрелы с глушителем, щекочет нервы и заставляет бояться чего-то сверхъестественного. Этот голос может принадлежать только ожившему кошмару Централ-Сити.</p><p>— Если хочешь вернуться и отомстить тем, кто отвернулся от тебя, то принеси мне скорость Флэша.</p><p>Хартли почти бесшумно подбирается ближе, чтобы успеть увидеть, как крепкий темноволосый мужчина с седой прядью криво усмехается, накидывает красный капюшон и протягивает Зуму руку. Через мгновение оба они синей вспышкой исчезают в бреши. Вот он — шанс! Если повезёт, ужаснейший монстр затеряется между реальностями, и поэтому Хартли решается рискнуть всем. Вокруг нет ни души, Зуму, похоже, не нужны были зрители — тем лучше.</p><p>Хартли бегом кидается к бреши, пока она не закрылась окончательно, и швыряет в разрыв в пространстве миниатюрный излучатель, тут же исчезнувший. По сжимающейся воронке проходят молнии, и Хартли отступает назад, не зная, что может случиться — все документы «Меркури Лабс» о материи, антиматерии и межпространственной физике состоят из одних теорий и гипотез.</p><p>И, когда кажется, что разрыв вот-вот закроется, молнии вспыхивают ярче, и в их ворохе из закрывающейся бреши появляется Зум.</p><p>Хартли впервые видит его так близко. Тёмный спидстер в сгущающихся сумерках смотрится жутким призраком, ожившим воплощением тьмы, отражающейся в его бездонных глазах. Даже понимая, что это маска, нельзя не испытывать ужас, и Хартли запоздало реагирует, выбрасывая вперёд ладонь и ударяя звуковым импульсом. Слишком медленно — в следующие доли секунды Зум уже хватает Хартли за запястья, отводя атаку в сторону, и отшвыривает назад. От резкого удара кружится голова, и дико страшно, что вновь сотрясение, ведь никто не говорил, что умирать героем — это медленно и мучительно, а Хартли очень не хочется умирать.</p><p>Но убивать его Зум не намерен. Мир на мгновение расплывается, сливаясь в многоцветные размытые пятна, заброшенная улица сменяется похожей на холл какого-то общественного здания, заваленный научным оборудованием, а затем тёмный спидстер швыряет Хартли к ногам Циско.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Это как сбывшийся кошмар; и при виде Хартли внутри Циско что-то словно обрывается, разум захлёстывает волна безумной ярости и готовности уничтожить всё, пока не останется ни малейшего атома — но Хартли жив и даже, кажется, не ранен, и злость сменяется страхом.</p><p>Ревёрб лишь бросает беглый взгляд, убеждаясь, что Рэтевэй в порядке, и затем смотрит в глаза Зума.</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>Гнев отступает не до конца, теперь Циско злится на себя самого: как мог не заметить? Расслабился, поверил, что всё под контролем; отвлёкся от самого главного и…</p><p>— Мне нужен Флэш, живой и невредимый. Благодаря твоему парню я потерял одного из солдат, и теперь ты выполнишь его задание.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что на Земле-один мои силы станут заметно меньше? — цепляется за последний аргумент Ревёрб. — Из-за того, что молекулы вибрируют с разной частотой, я не…</p><p>— Тебе не нужна Земля-один, — хрипит Зум — Флэш сам придёт сюда. Твоя задача лишь доставить его сюда, живым и невредимым, — он делает паузу. — Я могу убивать медленно, и только от тебя зависит, кто именно умрёт первым.</p><p>И, не дожидаясь ответа, Зум исчезает синей молнией. Только после этого Циско бросается к пытающемуся подняться Хартли. Тот цел: лишь несколько ушибов и дезориентация из-за перемещения со скоростью спидстера.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Хартли встаёт, опираясь на стол, весь заваленный бумагами, исписанными размашистым почерком. Циско мечтал показать ему свою работу, но, чёрт возьми, не в таких обстоятельствах!</p><p>— Нормально, — Хартли делает несколько глубоких вдохов. — Закружилась голова. Кого ты собираешься убить из-за меня на этот раз?</p><p>Этот отчуждённый будничный тон намного оскорбительнее любых слов, любых криков.</p><p>— Героя-спидстера с Земли-один, — не удержавшись, Циско добавляет: — И я должен добыть его живым и невредимым.</p><p>— Чтобы его убил Зум, разумеется. Слухи о том, что он уже убил Джея Гаррика, похоже, не вымысел.</p><p>Джей Гаррик на короткое время стал героем, но, проиграв Зуму, не заслуживал больше упоминания. Но Циско сейчас занимает не это.</p><p>— Хартли, — выдыхает он, — какого чёрта? Чего тебе стоило сидеть дома и не высовываться ещё пару дней?</p><p>— Потому что мне не всё равно, что станет с Вселенной.</p><p>Ревёрб медленно выдыхает и смотрит за окно, на ночную тьму.</p><p>— Мы возвращаемся домой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Всю дорогу они молчат. Хартли вообще не настроен разговаривать, он устал, и голова продолжает слегка болеть. Возможно, последствия сотрясения, возможно — сбой в работе имплантатов, но больше всего хочется упасть и уснуть. Циско никуда не посмеет деться: скоро уже утро, а днём, в окружении «сигналок», он не сможет уйти незамеченным. Сейчас же у Хартли нет никакого желания с ним разговаривать. Хочется послать всё к чёрту: Циско-тире-Ревёрба, Зума, всех мета-людей и мэра Снарта с его сумасшедшим проектом; всех к чёрту.</p><p>— Харт… — мягко начинает Ревёрб, но тот слышит интонации приказа.</p><p>— Отвали. Просто отвали до утра. А потом, — Хартли хватает его за плечо и смотрит прямо в глаза, пытаясь понять, осталось ли хоть что-то от того Циско, которого Хартли когда-то любил, — потом мы поговорим. И тебе это не понравится.</p><p>Оттолкнув Ревёрба от себя, Хартли разворачивается и идёт в спальню. На миг хочется обернуться и посмотреть на выражение лица Циско, но Хартли прогоняет это желание.</p><p>Нет, ни за что он больше не попадётся на это.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Убедившись, что Хартли заснул, Циско осматривает квартиру, находит созданные Хартли механизмы и методично уничтожает каждый. У Ревёрба есть теперь своё оборудование, а вот Рэтевэю нельзя больше вытворять подобное. До сих пор сердце бьётся нервно, успокоиться не получается: а если бы Зум решил для вящей убедительности покалечить Хартли? Нет. Не в его стиле. Он мог бы избить до полусмерти, но сделал бы это демонстративно, а для большинства мета-людей Хартли никто, да и приобретать в лице Ревёрба врага не хотел даже Зум. Шантажировать — да, но даже этот социопат понимал, когда следует остановиться. Чтобы потом нанести ещё более болезненный удар, естественно, но этих крох надежды пока хватало.</p><p>Разумеется, Зуму только это и нужно; но слишком поздно что-то менять. Прошлое не исправить, но вот будущее нестабильно.</p><p>Циско усаживается на диван, вертит в руках очки реверберации. Несколько минут пытается понять, что же именно он хочет или надеется увидеть, а затем всё-таки надевает очки — и начинает перебирать варианты будущего один за другим. Любой план, опирающийся на более чем три события, которые должны пойти как надо, ненадёжен, но у Ревёрба нет выбора, зато есть способности.</p><p>И сейчас Циско использует их на максимум, чтобы увидеть как можно больше.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Яркий свет солнца будит Хартли в полвторого. Головокружение прошло, зато синяки всё ещё на месте, потемневшие и отзывающиеся болью при касании. Стоит Хартли сесть, как в дверях появляется Ревёрб:</p><p>— Как ты?</p><p>В голосе его неподдельная забота и беспокойство, и Хартли смягчается. Ему сложно ненавидеть Циско — потому что тот действительно продолжает сражаться ради него, пусть и противореча всем принципам, здравому смыслу и рациональности. Сам Хартли не уверен, как бы поступил на его месте, а вот Циско сделал выбор без сомнений — и превратился в чудовище пострашнее Зума.</p><p>— Нормально, — отвечает Хартли. Он всё ещё не понимает, как себя вести: отталкивать искреннюю любовь сложно, но простить всё, что Ревёрб натворил, невозможно вовсе.</p><p>— Я приготовил завтрак.</p><p>Это звучит как «Ты должен поесть». Навязывание заботы, непринятие отказа — как бы хотелось не видеть этого, но Хартли не настолько глуп, чтобы не замечать.</p><p>— Сейчас уже обед, — уклончиво отвечает он, хотя есть очень хочется.</p><p>— Неважно.</p><p>Хартли смотрит на Ревёрба внимательно и долго, но тот не отводит взгляд.</p><p>— Действительно, — соглашается Хартли. — Неважно.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>За обедом Хартли не произносит ни слова, только после нехотя говорит:</p><p>— Спасибо, было вкусно.</p><p>Циско радостно улыбается в ответ, но в его глазах застыла боль. Хартли старается не замечать этого: нельзя испытывать жалость к абьюзеру. Сколько он об этом читал и узнал во время разборок с родителями и бесед с семейным психологом? Но теория никогда не помогает, если недостаточно решимости — а Хартли проклинает себя за её нехватку.</p><p>Зато любое сочувствие испаряется, когда на столе Хартли обнаруживает перегоревшие и сплавившиеся от перегрузок излучатели. Он резко хватает стоящего рядом Ревёрба за плечо, притягивая чуть ближе и отрывисто произносит лишь одно слово:</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Тот не мог не заметить движения Хартли, но не делает ничего, чтобы вырваться. Наоборот, подаётся вперёд, вынуждая отшатнуться.</p><p>— Чтобы ты был в безопасности, — медленно произносит он, и дрожь берёт от низких обертонов.</p><p>— Это могло спасти мне жизнь, — Хартли надеется, что дрожь в его голосе незаметна. — На Зуме мир клином не сошёлся, есть и другие мета-террористы, которых можно было бы остановить.</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Ревёрб. — Например, я. Поэтому сиди дома и не высовывайся, Харт. Я всё улажу.</p><p>Хартли не выдерживает, хватается за первое, что попадается под руку и замахивается, но Ревёрб — чёрт бы побрал его предвидение! — перехватывает запястье Хартли и удерживает, сжав так крепко, что импровизированное оружие выскальзывает из пальцев.</p><p>Отвёртка падает на пол, и её стук отрезвляет Хартли. Он ведь только что попытался всерьёз ранить Циско, черт возьми. Если бы тот разозлился в ответ, это было бы понятной реакцией, но Ревёрб ослабляет хватку, а затем и вовсе отпускает, наклоняется, поднимает злополучную отвёртку и кладёт на стол.</p><p>—Ты когда-нибудь видел, как Зум убивает? — внезапно спрашивает он.</p><p>Сердце на миг замирает от того, как глухо звучит его голос.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что нет, — Хартли старается злиться, но не получается.</p><p>Циско отступает, устало падает в кресло и произносит, глядя куда-то в пустоту перед собой, словно наблюдая очередной свой мираж:</p><p>— Он использует свою скорость для этого. Ускоряется настолько, что его движения невозможно увидеть, и вонзает руку прямо в плоть, вибрируя на нужной частоте, чтобы казаться неосязаемым. А затем...</p><p>— Я понял, — прерывает его Хартли. — Можешь не продолжать.</p><p>Начинает мутить — но не от того, что рассказывал Циско, а от того, как он это рассказывал. Спокойно, буднично, как человек, который наблюдает это так часто, что уже привык.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось с тобой, Харт.</p><p>— Ты всё время рассказываешь мне про то, что заботишься обо мне! — не выдерживает Хартли. — А по мне, так ты боишься лишь за себя! Откуда тебе знать, что Зум действительно придёт за бывшим бойфрендом своего прихвостня, а не вмажет тебе хорошенько, если ты облажаешься?</p><p>— Я был с ним рядом, я видел его будущее! Я видел твоё будущее, чёрт возьми, и лучше бы не видел!</p><p>— Да? — Хартли гневно скрещивает руки на груди. — Тогда скажи мне, чем ты лучше Зума? Ты угрожал Шоне, ты перетащил родного брата на сторону психопата-маньяка, ты…</p><p>Циско перестаёт слушать его, тянется к очкам реверберации и надевает их, погружаясь в миражи. То, что он ищет, является настолько неважной частью его жизни, что он о ней и не подумал, а сразу найти нелегко, но Ревёрбу не привыкать. Он выискивает среди призрачных видений те вспышки прошлого, что приведут к настоящему, к чужому настоящему, и, наконец…</p><p>Он видит крепкого темноволосого мужчину с аккуратными усами и бородой, развалившегося на грязном матрасе и читающего газету. В пепельнице рядом полно сигаретных бычков, в квартире бардак, но до интерьера Ревёрбу нет никакого дела. Главное — Клэй Паркер, хотя и деградирует как личность, находится в полном здравии.</p><p>Циско снимает очки, откладывает их в сторону и смотрит на Хартли.</p><p>— Я знаю, — он начинает шепотом, и продолжает уже в полный голос, — как обойти Зума.</p><p>Хартли ошеломлённо замирает, не зная, что на это ответить.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — медленно спрашивает он, не уверенный, что хочет слышать ответ.</p><p>Циско нервно смеётся, почти истерично.</p><p>— Это же очевидно! — выпаливает он, смеясь. — Это очевидно!</p><p>— Что — очевидно?</p><p>Резко оборвав смех, Циско вновь надевает очки и погружается в видения. Теперь он знает слабое место тёмного спидстера — нет, он всегда знал, просто слишком боялся, поэтому даже не подумал, что можно рискнуть своей главной картой — самим собой. Когда Зум запретил развивать свои способности, следовали бы догадаться, что в них ключ к победе. Надо только присмотреться, поискать среди бесчисленных множеств временных линий ту, где Хартли выживет.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли замирает, пока Циско мысленно не здесь. Неужели Ревёрб всё-таки сошёл с ума окончательно? Или это тот самый проблеск здравомыслия, которого так долго не получалось добиться?</p><p>Циско резко снимает очки, поднимается с дивана и подходит к рабочему столу, включает ноутбук, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами, пока происходит загрузка, и начинает что-то печатать. Хартли осторожно накрывает его ладонь своей, останавливая:</p><p>— Циско, что происходит?</p><p>Тот ухмыляется так же безумно, как когда хвастался добытыми билетами на предпоказ седьмого эпизода.</p><p>— Спидстер с Земли-один прибудет сегодня. Есть шанс спровоцировать Зума на действия.</p><p>— И?</p><p>Циско смотрит прямо в глаза Хартли:</p><p>— Есть одна временная линия, где ты выживешь.</p><p>Тот чувствует — в этом есть подвох, и хочет задать вопрос, добиться полной правды хоть раз, но Циско резко поднимается:</p><p>— Мне нужна флэшка... Нет, две. Харт, можешь сходить и купить?</p><p>— А... — Хартли вспоминает, что Ревёрб вывел из строя все его гаджеты. — Ты стёр все мои данные?</p><p>— Ты мог бы их восстановить, — тот не испытывает никакой вины за это. — Считай, они сгорели. Харт, если хочешь помочь, это реальный шанс вырваться из этого кошмара!</p><p>Хартли сомневается. Можно ли оставлять Циско одного? А если это лишь предлог, ещё одна хитрая ложь, чтобы...</p><p>— Харт, — Циско сокращает расстояние между ними до полушага, а затем и эта дистанция исчезает, когда Циско кладёт руки на плечи Хартли и притягивает ближе, — я обещаю: завтра ночью это всё закончится. Должно закончиться.</p><p>Хартли теряется. Он уже не может верить, но так хочется, чтобы всё это действительно прекратилось, чтобы никаких больше проблем, бессонных ночей, паники и постоянного страха за свою жизнь и безопасность. Он боится довериться, но очень хочет.</p><p>— Если это...</p><p>— Это правда, — Циско шепчет, прижимая Хартли к себе и обжигая шею горячим дыханием, — я клянусь, Харт, это правда. Если только всё получится...</p><p>— А если нет?</p><p>Циско отстраняется, крепко держа Хартли за плечи, и впивается взглядом:</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, Харт, — он улыбается. — Нужно только наконец-то сделать всё правильно. Ты подсказал мне отличную идею, ты... ты прав, Хартли.</p><p>Тот не понимает, почему из-за этих слов ему только страшнее. Но отказаться и противиться уже нет сил.</p><p>— Я быстро, — обещает он.</p><p>— Не торопись, — Хартли настораживается, но Циско тут же добавляет: — Ещё есть время, и, честно говоря, кому-то надо сходить за продуктами.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Едва Хартли уходит, Циско тут же падает в кресло и надевает очки. Ему нужно очень много и очень быстро узнать о множестве разных вариантов и поступков, чтобы выбрать ту самую, единственную временную линию, где для Хартли всё закончится хорошо. Хорошо, может быть, не единственную, но точно ту, у которой есть шансы на осуществление — а ради этого Циско готов на всё.</p><p>Возвращение Хартли Циско замечает, лишь когда тот наклоняется над ним:</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Страховка на случай провала, — Циско нервно облизывает губы, — и, быть может, искупление. Хоть как-то... Неважно.</p><p>Хартли сидит рядом и наблюдает, стараясь запомнить ту информацию, с которой работает Ревёрб.</p><p>— Ты уже создавал базу данных по мета-людям?</p><p>— Нет, — ухмыляется тот, — вся информация у меня в голове. Это было бы слишком опасно, но сейчас самое время подпортить Зуму игру. Тем более, что потом полиции и мэру всё равно придётся справляться с оставшимися без командира мета, так пусть у них хотя бы будут открыты глаза.</p><p>— Потом?</p><p>— Потом, — хмурится Циско. — Всё потом.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>За окном уже темнеет. Хартли ставит на стол на безопасном от ноутбука расстоянии чашку кофе и тарелку с тостами, садится рядом и смотрит, чувствуя предвкушение чего-то необычного.</p><p>— Циско, — тихо говорит он. — Если ты обманешь меня, я...</p><p>Он даже не знает, как выразить это чувство точки невозврата, чувство крушения того, во что продолжал верить всё это время, несмотря ни на что.</p><p>— Я клянусь, Харт, — Циско отрывается от ноутбука и осторожно дует на кофе, — всё изменится. Всё станет как прежде, только...</p><p>Он замирает и смотрит куда-то в пустоту, и Хартли сжимает зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Проклятые мета-способности! Если бы не они, Циско бы не превратился бы в Ревёрба, не натворил бы всего этого. Они просто жили бы в этом изменчивом мире, полном опасностей — как живут обычные люди, как жили раньше, — и не видели бы в этом ничего плохого.</p><p>— Время действовать, — Ревёрб поднимается и поспешно идёт к брошенной в коридоре куртке, откапывает в кармане мобильник и набирает чей-то номер: Хартли не знает, чей, но уверен, что это ещё один мета-преступник.</p><p>— Флэш в городе, — голос Циско вновь изменяется и слышать его таким мучительно больно, потому что это — голос монстра. — Ты помнишь, что приказал Зум. Ты и Фрост, найдите его и приведите ко мне. Да, ко мне, — Ревёрб делает паузу, затем вкрадчиво переспрашивает. — Ты уверен, что хочешь мне возразить?</p><p>От него веет холодом, и тем страшнее становится, когда Циско кладёт телефон на место и улыбается:</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Харт. Это было необходимо.</p><p>— Для чего?</p><p>Ревёрб хмурится.</p><p>— Для того, чтобы всё закончилось хорошо.</p><p>— Для кого? — продолжает допытываться Хартли.</p><p>— Для тебя.</p><p>Этот ответ вновь напоминает о пережитом кошмаре, и как-то само собой вырывается:</p><p>— Ты сейчас снова сбежишь, да?</p><p>Циско снова начинает улыбаться, убирает упавшую на лицо прядь и кладёт ладонь на плечо Хартли:</p><p>— Нет, Харт. Я никуда не уйду.</p><p>Этой ночью они ложатся спать вместе.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Проснувшись, Циско долго рассматривает дремлющего Хартли. Любуется россыпью родинок на бледной коже: он выучил их все, каждую, и сейчас невыносимо хочется коснуться. Но не время. Харт, обычно чуткий, крепко спит, и это лишь доказывает, как утомляет тот груз ответственности, что он на себе тащил.</p><p>«Нам обоим было тяжело», — думает Циско. — «Но это прекратится сегодня».</p><p>Это абсолютно идиотский план, на самом деле. Сейчас, изучая идею уже свежим взглядом, можно увидеть тысячи условностей, которые могут разрушить всё. До этого Ревёрб лишь подталкивал события, почти пассивно плывя по течению; сейчас же надо заставить реальность работать на себя.</p><p>Циско осторожно поднимается, стараясь не разбудить Хартли, умывается, готовит завтрак и накрывает вторую порцию тарелкой, чтоб не остыла. Заваривает кофе и возвращается к ноутбуку: данные, карты местности, сильные и слабые стороны каждого мета-человека — кажется, этого должно хватить, чтобы полиция справилась.</p><p>В новостях вчерашнее нападение мета-людей — и как у фоторепортёров удаются такие крутые фотографии Фрост и Дезшторма? — и смерть популярного певца. Всё, как и в видении: если бы Хартли знал, он бы возмутился, но эта смерть нужна, чтобы заставить действовать дочь погибшего, офицера Уэст — ту самую Айрис Уэст, что считается одним из самых крутых детективов Централ-Сити. Девушка-мечта Флэша с Земли-один.</p><p>Циско не хочется думать о том, что его двойник тоже здесь, но приходится учитывать и его. Особенно его. Зум вряд ли поверит, что Ревёрб так легко решил подставиться, но ведь встреча с самим собой — достаточно весомый повод? Нет, не стоит заходить слишком далеко, надо сосредотачиваться на деталях, чтобы всё прошло идеально.</p><p>Идеально не бывает, но хотя бы с минимумом потерь.</p><p>Хотя бы для Хартли.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда, проснувшись, Хартли не видит рядом Циско, он испытывает облегчение — Ревёрб всё ещё ужасает и отталкивает. Но радость тут же сменяется страхом: неужели Циско всё-таки ушёл?</p><p>Прислушавшись, Хартли различает его дыхание среди множества других звуков и шума, и ощущает радость — сам не уверен, отчего. Идя умываться, Хартли видит Циско сидящим у ноутбука — тот по-прежнему печатает, сосредоточенно глядя на монитор.</p><p>— Завтрак на столе, — в краткой фразе слышна забота, и Хартли непривычно смущается: может, оттого, что эта забота впервые за долгое время не навязывается.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>В благодарность Хартли приносит Циско кофе, но кроме этого он старается взглянуть на экран и увидеть что-нибудь полезное. Но Циско тут же отворачивает ноутбук в сторону и довольно улыбается:</p><p>— С этим всё, — он потягивается и осторожно отпивает горячий напиток. — Осталось подождать, когда закончит копироваться.</p><p>Хартли садится рядом на диван, искоса наблюдая за Циско. Или Ревёрбом. Чёрт, даже сейчас не получается понять, что происходит, и жизнь меняется к лучшему или падает в беспросветную Марианскую впадину.</p><p>— Что ты будешь делать дальше?</p><p>— Ждать, — Циско смотрит куда-то перед собой, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу.</p><p>Только сейчас Хартли замечает, что кончики тёмных волос едва влажные — похоже, Циско принимал с утра душ.</p><p>— Просто сидеть и ждать?</p><p>Циско устремляет взгляд на Хартли, чуть приоткрывает рот, желая что-то сказать, но тут же плотно сжимает губы, словно не давая словам вырваться наружу.</p><p>— Мы вообще не должны были в это ввязываться, — произносит он вместо этого. — С самого начала это была не наша война. Что бы мы ни делали, как бы ни старались изменить что-то, всё равно всё сводится к битве двух спидстеров, битве скорости.</p><p>Хартли нечего на это сказать, в голове бьются бессвязные строчки песен, потому что происходящее слишком фантастично. Всё ещё.</p><p>— Я ненавижу твои способности, — неожиданно признаётся он.</p><p>Циско горько улыбается в ответ:</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>Некоторое время они просто сидят и молчат. Хартли это кажется странным: ведь столько хотелось сказать, обсудить и спросить, но сейчас не находится ни слова. Замкнутое пространство комнаты вновь начинает угнетать, но оставлять здесь Циско одного страшно. С другой стороны — куда тот денется? Сейчас ещё слишком людно, и один-единственный писк «сигналки» может испортить Ревёрбу все планы.</p><p>Желание сбежать кажется странным сейчас, ведь только всё стало налаживаться; но Хартли боится. Боится, что Ревёрб вновь проявит свою тёмную натуру, что всё станет ещё хуже, но больше всего Хартли боится снова поверить — и быть обманутым. Это слишком больно, этого уже не удастся пережить, поэтому хочется просто сбежать от всего, что может напоминать о предательстве.</p><p>— Можешь кое-что сделать для меня? — от голоса Циско Хартли едва не вздрагивает.</p><p>— Смотря что.</p><p>— Отправить вот это, — Циско держит в ладони флэш-карту, — на адрес «СТАР Лабс».</p><p>— Зачем? Почему не доктору МакГи, например?</p><p>— Она работает сейчас над заказом Снарта, — Ревёрб хмурится. — А ты знаешь, что мэр хочет сделать с каждым мета-человеком, которого найдёт.</p><p>— А что мешает доктору Уэллсу передать информацию полиции?</p><p>Циско коротко усмехается и решительно мотает головой:</p><p>— О нет, этого он не сделает. Он не любит делиться, Харт, и у него есть свои причины молчать. Поэтому вот это, — он кивает в сторону второй флэшки, — отправится в полицейский департамент Централ-Сити, но немного позже. Здесь немного другой вариант, но этого хватит, чтобы справиться с террористами Зума.</p><p>Хартли внимательно смотрит на Циско. Он не может довериться, и теперь может точно сказать, почему.</p><p>— Это странно, — озвучивает он свои мысли. — Ты слишком охотно сменил сторону, Ревёрб.</p><p>Тот напрягается от этого прозвища, виновато склоняет голову, но тут же поднимает взгляд:</p><p>— Всё это время, — его голос тих и уверен, — я старался защитить тебя, Харт. Сейчас я нашёл способ прекратить это раз и навсегда, есть шанс спасти тебя от гнева Зума — и мне плевать, какую сторону для этого придётся занять. И, — короткий выдох, — я рад, что наконец-то делаю всё правильно.</p><p>В этот раз молчание длится намного дольше. Наконец, Хартли берёт флэш-карту из рук Циско.</p><p>— Я помогу тебе, — обещает он.</p><p>Циско накрывает своей ладонью его пальцы и наклоняется, касаясь губами запястья.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Даже позже, спешно шагая по улице, Хартли чувствует тепло этого прикосновения. А в мыслях — полный бардак. Ладно, по обрывкам слов и фраз можно понять, что Ревёрб планирует столкнуть спидстера с Земли-один с Зумом, предполагая, что Зум будет повержен. Можно также допустить, что сейчас выстраивается сложная последовательность событий, и Ревёрб старается со своим даром предвидения учесть их все.</p><p>А Хартли читал достаточно фантастики, чтобы помнить, что участники подобной цепи событий не должны знать своё будущее. Может, поэтому он и не набрасывается с вопросами — но от этого ещё больше чувствует себя зависимым, управляемым.</p><p>Несмотря на это, поручение Циско он исполняет в точности.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Страшно было бы застать дома тишину и пустоту, но Циско никуда не делся. Он сидит на диване с книгой в руках, разве что на лице больше сосредоточенности и спокойствия, чем раньше. Хартли резко ударяет гнетущее ощущение тесного пространства, но он старается не подавать виду.</p><p>— Читаешь?</p><p>— Перечитываю, — Циско чётким движением оставляет закладку на середине романа, прижимая её к самому переплёту, и кладёт книгу рядом с собой.</p><p>Хартли успевает разглядеть надпись на обложке: Филлип Дик, «Мир, который построил Джонс». Фантастика.</p><p>— Я думал, ты занят придумыванием плана борьбы с Зумом.</p><p>— Ты правильно думал, — Циско двумя слитными шагами оказывается вплотную к Хартли, — я слил офицеру Уэст кое-какую полезную информацию о местонахождении Киллер Фрост и Дезшторма.</p><p>Тот едва не отшатывается:</p><p>— Ты предал своих соратников?</p><p>Не то чтобы Хартли испытывал тёплые чувства по отношению к мета-людям Зума, но подлость всё равно остаётся подлостью. Вновь вспоминается Палмер и его эксперименты.</p><p>— Я предам кого угодно для того, чтобы ты выжил.</p><p>Хартли хочется кричать от злости, и он поддаётся этому желанию, схватив Циско за ворот рубашки и притянув к себе:</p><p>— Хватит это делать! Хватит быть таким ублюдком, а затем клясться, что это из-за меня! Ты сказал, что всё изменится — и ты снова лгал мне?!</p><p>— Нет, — Ревёрб дышит ровно, но он напряжён, Хартли чувствует это. — Харт, я разберусь с этим сегодня ночью. Я обещаю, просто дай мне ещё немного времени.</p><p>— Я не хочу больше ждать, — шипит Хартли. — Я устал ждать, пока ты решаешь за меня. Я сам разберусь с Зумом, если понадобится! Если ты сливаешь информацию полицейским, значит, и мне можешь сказать, где…</p><p>— Нет, — перебивает Циско. — Ты останешься здесь.</p><p>— Я ни за что больше не останусь здесь, пока ты не…</p><p>Хартли обрывает речь на полуслове, понимая, что Ревёрб его не слышит, а вместо этого смотрит в пустоту перед собой, в очередной проклятый мираж — и размышляет, как бы ещё сделать так, чтобы Хартли Рэтевэй следовал уготованной ему роли.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас не скажешь, что происходит, я свяжусь с тем же офицером — а я найду её номер, поверь! — и сам буду решать, что делать, — Хартли повышает голос. — И сражусь с Зумом, если потребуется!</p><p>Хартли готов скорее умереть, чем продолжать так жить.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско смотрит на Хартли, видит решимость в его взгляде и понимает, что Харт не отступит. Отчаяние сводит с ума: если Хартли попробует, а он обязательно попробует, он умрёт. В светлых, чистых глазах Хартли можно утонуть, можно увидеть своё отражение, наверное, но сейчас есть лишь доли секунды, чтобы принять решение.</p><p>Которое, конечно же, очевидно.</p><p>— Циско?</p><p>Тот улыбается нежно и ласково, делая шаг вперёд. Больно видеть, как Хартли вздрагивает, настороженно наблюдает за каждым движением, но Ревёрб продолжает улыбаться.</p><p>— Харт, — проникновенно говорит он, — ты для меня важнее всего на свете. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты остался жив.</p><p>— Нет, — разочарованно выдыхает Рэтевэй. — Не начинай снова …</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, — Циско берёт его руки в свои, любуется тонкими фалангами. — Ты не знаешь, когда стоит отступить, Харт. Зато я знаю.</p><p>Циско поглаживает запястья Хартли, а тот замирает, не зная, как реагировать на неожиданный контакт. Тогда Циско притягивает его к себе, словно для поцелуя, и Хартли отшатывается назад прежде, чем осознаёт происходящее.</p><p>А затем теряет сознание от ударной волны.</p><p>Ревёрб наклоняется к лежащему на полу Хартли, вновь касается его ладони. Причинить боль столь ценному человеку страшно и неприятно, но всё делается во благо, и, раз уж выхода нет, то Хартли сильно повезло, что он в отключке, пока точно направленная вибрация аккуратно — никаких осколков, ещё не хватало разрывов ткани и воспаления! — ломает лучевую и локтевую кость левой руки. Затем — правой. Хартли слишком упрям, он не остановится, он полезет в бой, чтобы нести свою собственную справедливость; но Циско этого не допустит.</p><p>Закончив, Циско достаёт телефон Хартли и набирает сначала номер скорой помощи, затем — Эдди Тоуна. И если диспетчеру скорой он отчётливо диктует адрес, то для Эдди он набирает лишь одно короткое сообщение, одно-единственное слово.</p><p>«Помоги».</p><p>У Тоуна записан номер Хартли, у Тоуна есть сострадание и на нём висит данное Ревёрбу обещание.</p><p>Этого должно хватить.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>До точки рандеву Циско добирается словно в полусне. Хартли, Хартли, Хартли — как можно было так поступить с ним? Если каждый день видеть его смерть — то иначе и нельзя. Спасти любой ценой. Но этого недостаточно — и Циско идёт навстречу самому жуткому кошмару, оживляя в памяти всё, что знал о способностях и личности Зума. Кажется, сама реальность напряжена до предела, и никто, кроме Ревёрба этого не ощущает.</p><p>Даже его собственный двойник с Земли-один.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Циско Рамон с другой Земли опасливо прячется за детективом Уэст, и лишь когда появляются Дезшторм с КиллерФрост, осмеливается выйти на первый план. Ещё бы, для него это отражения его лучших друзей, в то время как для Ревёрба эти двое лишь отличные помощники, фигуры более значительные, чем пешки — но и ими можно пожертвовать.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что вы двое работаете на Зума.</p><p>— Нет, они работают на меня, — Ревёрб ухмыляется, хотя вряд ли нарушители видят его лицо в тени. — А я работаю на Зума.</p><p>До смешного странно видеть своего двойника, которого уже знаешь по многим видениям, но Ревёрб смотрит на себя — того себя, которому не пришлось жертвовать всем миром ради одного человека. Тот подходит ближе, и задаёт самый идиотский вопрос, который только можно задать:</p><p>— Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми?</p><p>Как можно не узнать свою копию? Хотя разница между ними слишком велика, Ревёрб понимает это с первого взгляда.</p><p>— Ну, это забавно, — он тоже делает несколько шагов навстречу и снимает очки. — Я только хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос.</p><p>«Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой, Циско с другой Земли? Я столько раз наблюдал за тобой, но никогда — так долго, чтобы понять тебя до конца. Почему не освоил свои способности, почему испугался их? Рядом с тобой был живой пример того, как много может изменить мета-человек, а ты просто спрятался от этого дара».</p><p>— Двой…</p><p>— …ник, — заканчивает за него Ревёрб. </p><p>— Что здесь происходит? — вмешивается офицер. — Вы что, родня?</p><p>Никто не обращает на неё внимания.</p><p>— Я знал, что где-то здесь есть другой я, — выпаливает двойник с Земли-один, ошеломлённо пялясь.</p><p>— А я знал, что ты придёшь, Циско, ещё до того, как ты вошёл в брешь и сделал первый шаг в этом мире, — Ревёрб почти наслаждается растерянностью своей копии и довольно думает, что уж он-то подобное перерос. Зум научил его реагировать сдержанно, и это было одно из немногих положительных влияний тёмного спидстера. — Видишь ли, мы все связаны… Франциско.</p><p>— Моё имя — Вайб, — с абсолютной серьёзностью заявляет тот, и Ревёрб едва ли не смеётся, но вместо этого отвешивает шутливый полупоклон и представляется.</p><p>— Ревёрб.</p><p>— Пожалуй, это не худшее прозвище, которое ты бы мог придумать, — Циско с Земли-один качает головой. — Но и не лучшее.</p><p>Он сосредоточен и напряжён, а вот Ревёрбу хочется нервно рассмеяться, но приходится ограничиться лишь усмешкой. Никто кроме него самого не знает о том единственном шансе, ради которого сейчас приходится чётко просчитывать свои слова и действия, надеясь на то, что будущее сложится именно так, как необходимо Ревёрбу — ради Хартли.</p><p>— Я следил за тобой, Вайб, — никак не получается перестать ухмыляться. — И я должен сказать, что страшно разочарован.</p><p>«Разочарован тем, что ты отказался от возможности что-то изменить. Кого-нибудь спасти — а тебе ведь уже приходилось терять друзей, не так ли?»</p><p>— Ага, — кивает тот, глядя с осуждением. — Знакомое чувство. Даже не знаю, что хуже: факт, что ты часть банды Зума, или та странная самурайская штука у тебя на макушке.</p><p>Разговор уходит не туда: Ревёрб не собирается обсуждать с двойником свои моральные устои или вопросы стиля, на это нет времени.</p><p>Сейчас на кон будет поставлено всё, что важно для Циско — Хартли.</p><p>— Послушай-ка, — Ревёрб на миг ослабляет самоконтроль, глядя на временную линию, а не на собеседника, но тут же одёргивает себя. — А что если бы Зум больше не заправлял этим цирком?</p><p>Возникшая пауза ясно показывает — пути назад нет. Точка невозврата пройдена, теперь ярость Зума — лишь дело времени, вопрос лишь в том, успеет ли Циско довести спидстера-психопата до той точки ярости, когда тот уже не думает о своих планах.</p><p>У Шоны получилось, но ей просто повезло.</p><p>Ревёрб не может полагаться на везение, но у него есть его дар — от которого отказался этот придурок из другого мира.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Ты даже понятия не имеешь, насколько силён, — это так абсурдно и едва ли не театрально, что смешно, но представление идёт так, как хочет того Ревёрб. Перед глазами плывут миражи о том, что должно случиться в ближайшие несколько минут, и одно из видений становится всё ощутимее и отчётливее. Ревёрб надеется, что оно сбудется. — Всё, на что ты используешь свои силы — это дешёвые трюки, в то время как… ты мог бы быть богом.</p><p>Другой Циско начинает сомневаться, но Ревёрбу и не нужно, чтобы тот соглашался на самом деле.</p><p>— Мы могли бы быть богами, — чёрт возьми, это настолько убитое клише, что такой гик должен инстинктивно почуять подвох и отказаться! Потому что иметь на своей стороне необученного мета — бессмысленно.</p><p>Тот отворачивается, затем вновь обращает лицо к Ревёрбу:</p><p>— Это ты сейчас косишь под Вейдера в Облачном городе?</p><p>Как хорошо, что на обеих Землях есть «Звёздные войны». Теперь этот принципиальный мальчишка, не познавший настоящей жертвы, откажется, даже если угрожать смертью.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошёл? — резко напоминает о себе Киллер Фрост. Ей явно наскучило стоять и ждать, пока эти двое наговорятся. — А теперь мы отдадим их Зуму.</p><p>Кейтлин правильно говорит, но её здравомыслие сейчас только мешает, и Ревёрб совершает одну из клишированных глупостей кино-злодеев: затыкает логично рассуждающего приспешника.</p><p>— Ещё хоть раз заговоришь со мной в таком тоне — и я раздроблю твою нервную систему, даже не вспотев, — обещает он.</p><p>Кейтлин и Ронни отступают — им страшно, потому что тот Ревёрб, которого они знают, не бросает слов на ветер. Убедившись, что они заткнулись и больше не помешают, Ревёрб оборачивается к своему двойнику:</p><p>— Итак, Вайб, — продолжает он, как ни в чём ни бывало, и надевает обратно очки реверберации. Он знает, что услышит в ответ, и уже готов к сражению. — Ты хочешь править Централ-Сити? Что скажешь?</p><p>И, конечно, этот придурок зовёт Флэша, сияющего спидстера добра с Земли-один. Который первым делом расшвыривает всех своих врагов — и тут же, не удосужившись проверить, выведены ли противники из игры, мчится к друзьям.</p><p>Разумеется, это оборачивается схваткой с Фрост и Дезштормом, которые не волнуют Ревёрба — не сейчас. Он оказывается на пути своего двойника, который тут же начинает нести чушь, но Ревёрб не реагирует, ведь он знает, что сейчас последует — и поэтому даже не вздрагивает, когда идиот-полицейский начинает палить почти в упор и отвратительно мазать. На миг опустив взгляд — не верится, что после стольких выстрелов вообще можно промахнуться — Ревёрб произносит:</p><p>— Ты отвратный стрелок, — «А ещё кричишь и стреляешь одновременно, словно в дурацком фильме». — А я нет.</p><p>Ревёрб ударяет резкой волной до того, как заканчивает свою фразу. Полицейский отлетает в сторону и теперь придёт в себя нескоро — потому что Ревёрб тщательно рассчитывает свои силы.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, я так могу? — ошеломлённо выпаливает двойник Циско.</p><p>Это не то чтобы входит в планы Ревёрба здесь и сейчас, но он кивает:</p><p>— Я могу показать тебе, — и бьёт направленным импульсом в спину спидстеру с Земли-один.</p><p>— Нет! — двойник хватает Ревёрба за плечо и тут же получает крепкий удар левой.</p><p>Дезшторм в ярости: ранили Кейтлин, да ещё тем оружием, что схоже с его огненными силами; и теперь он не может остановиться, швыряя во Флэша один сгусток пламени за другим.</p><p>«Отлично, Ронни, вспыльчивый ты наш», — Циско одёргивает куртку и добавляет свои ударные волны к атакам Дезшмторма. Ему немного жаль Ронни Реймонда, жаль почти стёршийся отголосок Мартина Штайна, поселившийся в Дезшторме, но Ревёрб готов пожертвовать всеми и всем ради Хартли.</p><p>Даже собой.</p><p>— Остановитесь, оба! — отчаянно кричит Фрост. — Зуму он нужен живым! Вы знаете, что Зум сделает, если вы не подчинитесь ему!</p><p>И через мгновение возникший в ворохе синих молний тёмный спидстер погружает руку сквозь рёбра Ронни, вглубь тела — и тот падает, слабо дёргаясь. Кейтлин кричит, её вопль полон такой дикой боли, что Ревёрб на миг проникается её чувствами — пока Зум не возникает прямо перед ним.</p><p>— Что я сказал вам делать, — хрипит он, словно сотня ураганов, неторопливо цедя слово за словом, — если вы сталкиваетесь со спидстером?</p><p>— Оставить его невредимым, — Ревёрб надеется, что Зум примет его смятение за чувство вины или страх, а не за напряжение из-за опасной попытки рискнуть всем.</p><p>Тёмный спидстер медленно поворачивает голову и указывает на валяющегося Флэша:</p><p>— По-твоему, так выглядит «невредимый»?</p><p>Зум вновь встречается взглядом с Ревёрбом, тот же старается не упустить момент. Нельзя действовать слишком рано, но промедление в долю секунды может стоить жизни. Неважно: в любом случае — и Ревёрб счастлив, что видит это будущее отчётливо и ясно, потому что оно сбудется — Хартли останется жив, потому что Зуму на него наплевать.</p><p>Последнее, что чувствует Циско — это пронзающая его насквозь рука тёмного спидстера. Ужасная, дикая боль дрожью охватывает всё тело — и исчезает через мгновение.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Хартли Рэтевэй приходит в себя в больнице — снова. Думается тяжело, мысли спутаны; одурманивающий запах лекарств и шум медицинских приборов заволакивают сознание плотной пеленой. Мерзко и пронзительно пищит какой-то из датчиков, громко стучат каблуки медсестры, и тут же её голос тормошит засыпающий разум:</p><p>— Мистер Рэтевэй, как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>Не сразу получается вспомнить, как разговаривать, и каждое слово даётся нелегко. Слишком много анестетиков — даже собственное тело ощущается с трудом. Больше всего пугает гипс на обеих руках — не надо быть врачом, чтобы понять, что были сломаны лучевые кости. Медсестра начинает успокаивающе говорить что-то неясное, но её фальшивая улыбка быстро слетает, когда в больничную палату заходит ещё один человек.</p><p>Эдвард Тоун. В гражданском, как всегда аккуратный и чистый — только на лице заметна усталость.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спрашивает Хартли.</p><p>Медсестра исчезает, закрыв за собой дверь, и только после этого Эдди присаживается на стул возле кровати, смотрит в глаза Хартли и говорит спокойно и уверенно, как говорят только люди с чистой совестью:</p><p>— Циско Рамон просил помочь тебе, если понадобится.</p><p>— Почему он не явился сам?</p><p>Хартли безумно злится на Циско — единственного человека, который столько раз ухитрился предать его, уничтожить все возможные тёплые чувства и сломать так, что не восстановиться никогда. Поэтому он абсолютно не готов к ответу Эдди.</p><p>— Он мёртв.</p><p>Дыхание перехватывает, и хочется вскочить, возмутиться, отрицать громко и яростно — но тело не слушается, а голос не подчиняется; Эдди понимает и продолжает сам:</p><p>— Тело исчезло позже, как и ещё одного убитого мета-человека, но офицер Уэст и офицер Лоутон подтвердили, что Зум на сверхскорости пронзил его грудную клетку насквозь. Они успели поверить пульс — ничего, после такого не выживают.</p><p>— Он мне обе руки сломал, — зло произносит Хартли. — Сломал, чтобы я не пошёл за ним, а сам умер.</p><p>В это всё ещё невозможно поверить.</p><p>— Врач говорит, что перелом простой и выполнен едва ли не с хирургической точностью, — Эдди неловко произносит это, словно извиняясь. — Всё было для того, чтобы ты находился здесь и пропустил всё самое опасное, если я верно понимаю мотивы Циско Рамона.</p><p>В горле пересыхает:</p><p>— Что я пропустил?</p><p>— Не так уж много, — Тоун бросает взгляд на часы. — Мне скоро пора возвращаться, но вкратце: странное происходит. Зум требует выдачи Уэллса, и, если верить рапорту офицера Уэст, мы имеем дело с гостями из другой Вселенной.</p><p>Хартли хочет возразить, потребовать больше информации, но сознание начинает угасать, стремительно затягивая в сон.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Несколько дней проходят сумбурно, мутно, и при всём желании Хартли не может вспомнить ничего, что происходило в это время. Врачи, эхо в коридоре больницы, выглаженные белые халаты, цокот каблуков медсестры — всё сливается в одно призрачное видение, которое невозможно разглядеть.</p><p>Эдди заходит раз в три дня, рассказывает коротко новости, затем уходит — и мир вновь сливается в серое ничего, пахнущее анестетиком. По рассказам Тоуна можно сложить общую картину, но Хартли не хочет и не может, у него просто не осталось сил и воли бороться. Потом — возможно, и поэтому Хартли запоминает то, что говорит Эдди: мета-люди Зума перемещаются в другую реальность, Зум занят чем-то значительным, некоторые мета продолжают террор, но благодаря переданным полиции данным преступников легче остановить, и сейчас совместно с «Палмер Технолоджис» разрабатывается тюрьма для мета-людей. Хартли слушает, кивает, запоминает, но не воспринимает и не чувствует от этих новостей ничего.</p><p>Циско мёртв. Зум исчезнет, и скорее рано, чем поздно — потому что Циско обещал, и кто мог подумать, что он вот так сдержит своё обещание?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Благодаря биотехнологиям «Меркури Лабс» (доктор МакГи непрозрачно намекает, что хочет вновь видеть Хартли на работе), кости срастаются быстрее обычного, но приходится остаться в госпитале на всё время реабилитации и специальной терапии. Покидает больницу Хартли только через два месяца, два невыносимо ужасных и длинных месяца.</p><p>На то, чтобы вспомнить дорогу домой, уходит несколько минут, в течение которых Хартли смотрит по сторонам и слушает, как звучит город. Машины, голоса, скрипы, скрежет, хлопанье дверей, гудки, звонки, крики… Всё это сливается в единую слитную симфонию жизни Централ-Сити, шумную и бестолковую.</p><p>Но Циско мёртв. Хартли не может перестать думать об этом, пока добирается до дома. Хартли пытается осознать случившееся, но верить не получается. Этого просто не могло произойти, ведь Циско не мог… Ревёрб… или Циско? Да какая, к чёрту, разница! Всё выглядит так, как раньше, мир продолжает звучать, как раньше, и не выходит поверить, что Циско больше нет.</p><p>В квартире пыльно — некому было убираться, пока Хартли лежал в больнице. Ноутбук лежит на столе, закрытый, рядом испорченные детали звуковых излучателей из перчаток. От каждого движения поднимается пыль, золотыми искорками сияя в лучах пробивающегося сквозь окна. И даже книга так же валяется на краю рабочего стола Циско. Хартли осторожно берёт её, потерянно смотрит на строчки текста, не в силах сложить символы в слова, зачем-то сдвигает ближе к переплёту закладку, лежащую на двадцатой главе, а затем нервно смеётся, едва не вздрагивая от звука собственного голоса.</p><p>Вот он — мир, который создал для него Ревёрб.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>